


Efficacy

by BoltedBee



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Coercion, Comfort, Domestic, Egg Laying, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoltedBee/pseuds/BoltedBee
Summary: By now, Shockwave and Starscream had grown used to each other’s company. However, that didn’t mean that the working relationship they had wasn’t purely circumstantial or without its flaws.The fact that Starscream was in heat certainly threw a wrench in Shockwave's work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a new thing I wanted to post. Will probably go through heavy edits. I've had a crummy weekend.

By now, Shockwave and Starscream had grown used to each other’s company. However, that didn’t mean that the working relationship they had wasn’t purely circumstantial or without its flaws.

Shockwave always put full effort into his work, especially when performed by his own desire, rather than orders. The Autobots had more or less won the war, but that didn’t mean that Shockwave had to stand idly by and let them take Cybertron. No, he would have to work several times harder to get his Predacon project off the ground. He was grateful that at least two of the subjects were growing much faster than their kin.

Starscream contributed as he could, though much of his scientific interest had diminished ages ago for reasons he chose not to share. He procured fossils as they were needed, but soon he found his ventures fare more strenuous and tiresome to take. It took shorter and shorter amounts of time to wear him out, and he would frequently make his complaints known to Shockwave as they happened, as dramatically as he could. The cyclops was undoubtedly annoyed, but otherwise unperturbed from his own activities.

Eventually Starscream didn’t go out at all, putting some of Shockwave’s work on-hold. Shockwave said nothing for the time being, instead choosing to concentrate on cultivating what few specimens had begun to grow. The two that aged faster were in their adolescent stage now, though still in their tanks. But as the days rolled by and Starscream finally left his “room”, Shockwave began to notice some… differences. The seeker’s moods were far more varied and erratic, which usually meant very little to the unmoved Shockwave, but they were worth noting.

But then, Starscream started becoming more affectionate.

The idle nuzzling came and went and Shockwave never looked up from his work. That was when Starscream got irritable and either stormed off or stayed to make his annoyance known yet again with boisterous proclamations. Shockwave had been mostly numb to Starscream’s verbal abuse over the past several weeks, but even he had limits.

“Starscream,” Shockwave said, completely monotone despite his prickling anger. “If you do not intend to assist me any further, I find it illogical for you to be here. Do as you like, but do not disturb me while I am working.” Shockwave observed the almost hurt expression on Starscream’s face before turning back to his terminal.

There was a surprising few minutes of silence save for Shockwave’s tapping on the keyboard until Starscream finally responded.

“Fine! I see how it is, after all the work I did for you!” he griped. He paced a few moments more before retreating with an indignant huff to wherever it was he sulked.

Shockwave welcomed the silence.

. . .

Starscream never stayed quiet for long. This time, he brought sweetened apologies with his misplaced affection. It had only been a very blessed few hours. Still, Shockwave did not even budge when the seeker wrapped his lanky arms around him. “I’m so sorry, Shockwave…”

“There is nothing to forgive, Starscream.”

“But I was so rude to you earlier! Won’t you let me make it up to you?” Starscream asked as his servos dipped lower, and lower.

“I have no desire to interface with you. If you are still unwilling to assist me with the Predacons, then you must find your comfort elsewhere.”

“But I _am_ willing to assist you! Just, in different ways,” Starscream argued, servos resting over Shockwave’s insultingly cold codpiece. “I can help you relax.”

“Unnecessary.”

Starscream was between an irritated growl and a frustrated whine as he continued to hold tight to the purple mech, even go so far as grind his panel against him. “Oh, come ON! You could at least humor me!”

Shockwave was barely listening at this point; it was evident he would not be receiving the help he required. Starscream had his own agenda, and it did not align with Shockwave’s own, so it mattered not. He kept his optic on the screen before him: detailed growth rates of his specimens, estimated emergence date, fuel requirements for each one, and so on. Yet, Starscream persisted with his trilling and nonsensical chirping that Shockwave vaguely assumed was some form of Vosian tongue, and the sickly-sweet scent that seemed to permeate the immediate vicinity. It was getting to be too much.

Several more minutes went by, but Starscream did not so much as detach himself from Shockwave, so the scientist thought it best to try to dissolve their meeting as quickly and efficiently as possible. “If I give you my spike, will you leave me to my work?”

Starscream’s wings and mood both rose. “I will!”

Shockwave never found these types of rituals essential to his own life, but he knew by some extension how much it meant to the average mech. Starscream was clearly in heat, but Shockwave most certainly would not be “mating” with him; there was absolutely no intimacy involved. Shockwave merely forced such protocols to activate, allowing Starscream to use him as he liked so long as it meant he would eventually leave him to his work. Thus, Shockwave allowed his spike to pressurize forth from its housing, hopefully sating Starscream, if only for the evening.

The seeker wasted no time on it, accepting it in his intake, seemingly devouring it as if it were the first meal he’d had in weeks. The sensation was idly enjoyable for Shockwave, but it hardly distracted from his work. As Starscream sucked and worshipped his spike, Shockwave continued his work on Project Predacon, noting the mere days that two of the subjects had until emergence. It was certainly an exciting time.

Though, Shockwave still had a needy seeker to deal with first. One that used his spike as a plaything, as he himself allowed. Starscream was the only insignificant obstacle in the success of his experiments. Even if Starscream was not a direct hindrance, he was a small annoyance.

Starscream seemed to grow tired of the lack of response from Shockwave, so he altered his tactics. He pulled off the large, ribbed spike with a deliberate “pop”, but even that did not draw the single optic to his attention. Starscream turned away from the other mech, positioning his valve over the ridged spike and penetrated himself on it. Starscream wasn’t exactly comfortable, but Shockwave wasn’t about to advance on him, so the seeker took what he needed.

He ground himself against Shockwave, against that infuriating, purple codpiece, to drain every last drop of pleasure from it that he could wring, even if Shockwave himself didn’t believe it to be there. Starscream drew pleasure from it, and it was precisely what he needed. Well, that and the transfluid. That just came later.

Several minutes of checking and rechecking his test subjects only kept Shockwave from the vice-grip on his spike for so long. For a millennia, Shockwave had kept such primitive needs at bay with ease. But now that lust was staring him in the face and suffocating him with his want, he suddenly found it quite difficult to turn it away, even with his lack of desire.

The heat cycle was a blight on the Cybertronian race.

Shockwave continued reading through his notes on ways to better the Predacons, but at the same time, used his one good servo to grip Starscream’s hip for leverage to better angle his thrusts. Pleasure was an odd and fickle thing; it so often came when it was not wanted, but once it made its home, it was unlikely to be uprooted until satisfied.

The symphony from Starscream’s vocalizer aided the pleasure that wormed its way into Shockwave’s processors, muddling his thoughts, inevitably keeping him from his primary objective. No matter how paramount it was that his project was seen through as quickly as possible, Shockwave could not block out the invasive thoughts that kept him from fragging Starscream into the next megacycle.

There was a tingle, then unbridled pleasure, and a beautiful, and white-hot release, followed by a near blackout. Shockwave remained upright, but his spike stayed firmly hilted in the welcoming heat of Starscream’s valve. Starscream did not even attempt a separation after what was sure to be mortified realization of what he’d just done.

But there was no such reaction.

The two remained connected for several minutes without realizing it. Starscream remained in his lewd position for every moment he felt Shockwave’s spike pulse inside him, and Shockwave unwittingly obliged in staying that way. More time passed, and eventually it was only the comforting heat that kept them connected.

Shockwave finally regained his higher cognition and pulled out of Starscream, quickly but carefully. He willed it to depressurize back into its housing as the spent seeker slumped to the floor, seemingly satisfied. After listening to Starscream pant and chirp for a distracting length of time, Shockwave saw it fit to urge him away. “You received what you wanted. Either scout for more remains or retreat to your quarters, but leave me in peace with my work.”

Starscream’s only response was a quiet moan as he picked himself up, his wings fluttering ever slightly. As he regained his balance, he spoke properly, almost sounding optimistic. “Y-yes, thank you, Shockwave.” And Starscream finally left Shockwave to his work, lubricant flowing freely between his legs. Hopefully the seeker would clean himself up before returning to work, if he did at all.

But for Shockwave, a long-held tension had left his frame that he barely knew was there. It gave him an adrenal shot that allowed him to work through the night and most of the day, even if he was a mech that normally functioned on minimal recharge. Perhaps Starscream’s heat was worth indulging, even taking advantage of if it indirectly assisted in Shockwave’s lab work.

It wasn’t as if he was going to bond with Starscream, so really, there was minimal risk involved by interfacing with him.

Yes, it was certainly a most logical idea to look into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave learns more about heat cycles. This time, by choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who read the previous "second chapter", I'm very sorry for the abrupt change. I've been feeling pretty stressed and sick the past two months. In a panic, I pulled the chapter, but I wasn't satisfied with it to begin with so it shouldn't have even gone up. This new post should be significantly better (though I've been fighting it for ages), and the old one may resurface later, but heavily edited. Thank you for your patience.

Shockwave did an almost embarrassing amount of research on the subject of seeker heat cycles. He realized how little he knew about the subject and the deeper he dug, the more he had to know. There were so many fine details and nuanced intricacies that Shockwave almost couldn’t help but keep researching. There was so much to know; from basic mannerisms, to proper care for the seeker, as well as bolded annotations about _carrying_ seekers. With all of that to research, Project Predacon was far from his mind.

As it was not a subject that Shockwave was well-versed in, he saw fit to read up on as much as he could. It wasn’t just to help Starscream; it also expanded Shockwave’s already-broad knowledge.

In his research, he found a completely “unbiased” article noting that seekers were a promiscuous lot and as such, had a very well-known reputation for being absolutely incredible lovers. They could be affectionate to the point of being territorial, and had boundless stamina. During their heat, it could take multiple lovers to satisfy them. Shockwave found this to be untrue to Starscream. But perhaps it was because he himself was mostly unresponsive? Under what pretenses would Starscream perform as the article suggested?

Shockwave saved it away for potential future use.

Other, more scientific articles partially backed up some of those claims, but also went on to say that, like any Cybertronian heat, the seeker’s end goal would be to procreate. But to do so, they would require bonding; though at that time, it is very possible they would give their spark to almost anyone who asked in that effort. Regardless, the one in heat would require much attention and many overloads to find their relief. Otherwise, their overall health could be effected negatively, and potentially enter an indefinite stasis lock if they are understimulated. As it was Starscream that Shockwave was looking up this information for, he would do well to remember it. Starscream was often shifty and manipulative; there would be little reason to think he would not try bonding with Shockwave to get himself sparked. No one in his condition would think clearly one-hundred percent of the time.

His only concern was the possibility that he would be tempted to bond with Starscream; a major luxury and inconvenience neither of them could afford.

Starscream did not insist on bonding so far, only interfacing. Either Starscream was bonded already or Shockwave was just fortunate for him not to have asked yet. He sincerely hoped it was the latter.

He also took note of the recurring theme in each article: the scent.

Shockwave was nearly overwhelmed when last Starscream was around. Though he told himself he would be more cautious next time, he could not think of a way to defend his senses from such an assault. Though, perhaps it did not matter. After having interfaced with Starscream, Shockwave felt far more energetic and focused than he had in quite some time. He noticed this from the previous encounter, of course, but there could be extra benefits in indulging now and again. Perhaps Starscream would even go back to assisting him in searching for remains afterward.

Shockwave saved, sorted, and filed away several articles specifically on seeker heats so that he could turn to them if ever needed again. It seemed unlikely, as his recall ability was a steel trap.

With sufficient research completed, Shockwave turned yet again to Project Predacon to examine every minuscule need of the still-young creatures. But with another few hours, Shockwave found his plating to be slightly irritated and oddly warm, even without Starscream’s presence. He wondered briefly if the heat cycle was an infectious sort and Shockwave was just now feeling the aftereffects. There didn’t seem to be any sort of article that mentioned it, but perhaps it was just common knowledge among sexually active bots and therefore completely normal.

For once and only for a moment, Shockwave found it to be an inconvenience that he did not function as the average mech.

Another hour passed and the bothersome itch became more than Shockwave was willing to deal with. It had also been a suspiciously quiet few hours as well, so it would be most logical to check in on the seeker.

Shockwave managed to preserve decorum despite his predicament as he knocked upon the sealed entrance to the seeker’s dwelling. But with no response for too long a time for Shockwave’s liking, the cyclops manually opened the door with a simple pull of his claws. He saw Starscream curled up on himself, twitching every now and again. “Starscream.”

Starscream was not asleep as Shockwave realized, but rather, somewhat discreetly pleasuring himself. The seeker was curled in tight on himself so his valve was not even visible from where Shockwave was standing, yet he could hear the distinct squelching it made when being penetrated. Shockwave found his chassis warming at the not-so-distant memory of such a sound; the sickly-sweet scent that hung in the air aided it. Was this truly what lust was like, what other bots felt on a regular basis? Shockwave still had much research to do.

Even without saying a word, Starscream eventually noticed Shockwave standing behind him. Watching him. The intense, burning stare from a single optic finally caused him to look over his shoulder at the momentary distraction. Starscream only gave the scientist a lazy glare over his shoulder and went back to his self-facing.

“Do you require assistance?” Shockwave asked.

Starscream inadvertently moaned, and Shockwave had assumed it was merely from the simple question and the other was just confirming it. But the verbal answer he received said otherwise. “I thought you had important work to do?”

“The Predacons are well-sustained for now. You had been absent for several hours, and as you are in the midst of your heat, I found it most logical to check on your condition.”

“Well isn’t that convenient.”

“You are skeptical?”

Though his back was turned to the other mech, Starscream made a show of rolling his eyes. He pulled his digits free of his valve with a gasp as he turned over, drawing Shockwave’s attention to his open array. Starscream had no intention of closing it. “You couldn’t even be pulled away from your work long enough to properly frag me. I find it hard to believe you suddenly have time to step away from it. Unless…” Starscream paused long enough to open his legs, showing off his glistening valve to Shockwave, who still happened to be staring, “our little session has already gotten you addicted?”

“This is for our mutual assistance. I will give you my spike again if you explain seeker heats to me in detail.”

“Oh? And here I thought you already knew everything,” Starscream stated, in withdrawn awe at what was asked of him.

“It was never a priority for me to learn such trivial matters, let alone something I would have had to deal with personally.” Shockwave closed the gap between them in two, short strides, his optic finding Starscream’s valve again. “I have been doing research while you were resting, but I would prefer to obtain my knowledge from the source, when possible.

“I am fully aware that not every Cybertronian is built the same. Vosians are typically special cases, so it is better to know exclusively how _you_ operate. Theory is only useful until it’s put into practice.”

The rise in Starscream’s wings seemed undoubtedly positive, but Shockwave was not multi-lingual when it came to body language. If Shockwave had been reading Starscream correctly the few hundred years he spent around him, it was a sign of positivity. “Would you like me to educate you, Shockwave?” The smug grin that crept over Starscream’s face did not deter the other mech.

“Yes.”

Starscream turned his back to Shockwave again, but this time positioned himself on his hands and knees, making sure to add an arch to his back, a flutter to his wings. “Then come closer,” he said over his shoulder.

Shockwave advanced on the seeker, intent to learn more about seeker physiology and its finer inner-workings; and maybe, at the baser, more carnal center of his processors, to frag the living daylights out of Starscream again. He got into position behind the seeker on the undersized berth that groaned in protest of the added weight. Shockwave’s spike drew forth, almost on its own.  Starscream purred as he opened his legs a bit wider in anticipation as Shockwave guided him back on his spike, once again welcoming that tight, needy heat on him.

In no time at all, Starscream had been doing all the work himself, eager and almost frantically forcing himself back on Shockwave’s spike. Shockwave was glad for it, as it meant he could mostly observe. But as it did before, the intoxicating musk flooded his senses and Shockwave found himself meeting Starscream’s thrusts as he moved to cover the seeker with his own, broad frame. Was this… mating behavior? Before Shockwave got too lost in the moment, he reminded himself of the inquiries to which he needed answering. “Is this your preferred position?”

Starscream stuttered in his movements, but continued grinding himself on Shockwave’s unfairly large spike. “S-sure.”

“How often do you go into heat?”

A growl escaped Starscream’s lips, but he complied with the question anyway. “More often t-than you grounders.”

“Average time?” Shockwave asked, his position remaining locked over Starscream, letting the lovely seeker do most of the work. At least the conversation was keeping him from the deepest depths of that mind-numbing scent.

“D-depends on age,” Starscream answered hurriedly, his pace quickening. The interrogation during interfacing was frustrating at best. He was so close-

“But I ask about _you_.”

“I can’t-!”

“I read that carrying can alter your scent, but that mech will still feel as if they are in heat. Is that true?”

“I- I don’t-!”

“You don’t know?” Shockwave found himself growing more impatient the longer their exchange went on; his thrusts met Starscream’s rhythmically, the moans and chirps adding the most beautiful melody to their session. “Starscream…”

Starscream uttered a few, Vosian syllables but couldn’t quite finish his sentence as he pushed back fully on Shockwave, his valve clamping down on the rigid spike with his overload. Shockwave remained locked over the prone seeker, only light tremors and soft trills from Starscream to signal his own overload. But there was one more thing he needed to know.

“Are you carrying, Starscream?”

“I’m just in heat!” Starscream rasped.

Shockwave never had to deal with bots in heat, let alone carrying bots in his lifetime. At least not by choice.  He only had Starscream’s word to take, and that would do for now. There was only one other, short-term issue that needed to be addressed. “If you are satisfied for the time being, I require your assistance in retrieving Predacon bones.”

Starscream tensed at the mere suggestion of work so soon after a brief, but heated interface session. “You’re not serious…?”

“I am,” Shockwave stated, abruptly pulling out of Starscream in a fluid motion, making the seeker gasp. “The entire project is a joint-effort, if you recall.”

Almost instantly, Starscream’s wings angled down and his entire frame began shaking before he turned on Shockwave. “Have you no empathy at all?! I’m in _heat_! You can’t just- You can’t frag me like that and expect something in return!”

Shockwave stared at the flustered seeker, wondering why he was so upset. “Is your heat not sufficiently relieved?”

“That was NOT the point I was trying to make, you dull-witted brute!” Starscream growled. Shockwave’s audials twitched but otherwise said nothing, his single optic boring into Starscream. “Oh never mind! Just leave me here; I gave you what you wanted, anyway.” With a final huff, Starscream resumed his earlier position on his side, his back once again turned to Shockwave.

“If that is what you want. I will continue Project Predacon on my own, and leave you to your own devices from now on.”

As Shockwave turned to leave, he heard Starscream react immediately.

“You- you’re just going to leave me here while I’m- I’m like this?!”

“Is that not what you wanted?” Shockwave asked, turning back to Starscream. Were all bots like this while in heat? Or was it just Shockwave’s misfortune that it was Starscream exclusively? At least the assault on his olfactory senses had dwindled, and that just raised a few more questions.

“No! I mean-“ Starscream bit his lip and his armor seemed to clench inward to make the already-small seeker appear even smaller. “I’ll help with your damn project!” he blurted. “Just don’t leave me alone.”

Shockwave almost didn’t catch that last, hurriedly-uttered sentence, but the message was still clear. “Very well. Come with me and I will assign you work to do.”

Starscream nodded without any further biting comments. The berth creaked as he slid off it with a quiet whimper, crossing his arms over his midsection and timidly followed Shockwave out the door.

“I will have more questions on your heat cycle after you return from scouting.”

A hum of acknowledgment from Starscream was all Shockwave received as a form of answer.

Shortly after they reached Shockwave’s dedicated terminal, he had a set of coordinates for Starscream to scour for remains. Though as Shockwave looked to the seeker for a response, he only found dull, unfocused optics skimming the screen. As much as it piqued Shockwave’s quest for knowledge, he also needed his primary work done first. Taking a page from his former leader’s book, he grasped Starscream’s chin, angling it up to ensure he was paying attention. “You will remember this is for both our benefits, Starscream; our mutual assistance.”

Now there was little hesitation in Starscream as he quickly nodded in an effort to end contact as quickly as possible. Shockwave allowed Starscream to pull free of his grip and quickly make his way through the exit, still without a word.

Even after Starscream had left, Shockwave still felt an irritable ripple through his plating. It was especially curious since he had just finished copulating. No matter. Shockwave would deal with it once Starscream returned. While he was gone, though, Shockwave could concentrate on his creations, as it was meant to be from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to work past this writer's block.
> 
> Comments and crits welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave finds a way to assist both himself and Starscream. But it can only last for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is becoming more than intended, but I'd say it's a good thing since it gives me a proper plot line to work with.

A few days went by without problematic incident. As Shockwave was quickly learning, Starscream fared well when put to task; a proper regimen seemed to do wonders for them both: they would refuel, Shockwave would attend to the current Predacons, Starscream would search for fossils and upon his completion, satisfy his heat in exchange for a few questions. It seemed lately, though, that only one session was not enough. Starscream was urging Shockwave to go again and again, and the scientist was having an increasingly difficult time denying him.

Shockwave heard Starscream enter the claustrophobic quarters of the research room with volatile language and what sounded like Predacon bone on hard, steel wall. Shockwave turned, not only to be unsurprised to see Starscream livid, but the usual scent he carried with him seemed stronger than ever, as well as a small, curved bone discarded to a corner of the room amongst the remaining containers of energon Shockwave had in reserve. Pointed audials twitched, but he remained otherwise static, watching Starscream huff, then growl as he caught Shockwave’s optic.

“What happened?” Shockwave asked.

“Nothing ‘happened’!” Starscream roared. Before he burst into a deeper tirade, he stopped and doubled over. A barely-audible whine graced Shockwave’s audials, and it sent heat throughout his frame. There was a forceful desire to go and comfort the seeker, but he instead remained in place thanks to his own, rigid instinct. But as Starscream’s helm rose, he looked nothing less than hurt and angry. He seemed to manually force his plating to flare as he fired away again, “I am through playing fetch for you! Do you have any idea how strenuous it is for a mech in my condition to do such unreasonably heavy lifting for an extended period of time? Do you??”

“I do not. Explain.”

Starscream’s optic visibly twitched even from several yards away. He stomped up to Shockwave with every fiber in him ablaze with some shade of anger and who knew what else. “Are you trying to put me into stasis, Shockwave?”

“No.”

“Then perhaps you shouldn’t exacerbate my condition with manual labor,” Starscream said, a heady and exhausted sigh to his voice. But significantly calmer. “It gets me very… pent up, you see.”

“I created our current schedule, Starscream. I am aware of your condition and needs to be met so that you do not enter stasis lock. If you are finished complaining, we can remain on track.”

Starscream offered a curious look as Shockwave swiftly saved all of his work before powering down the computer. He turned his back to it and sat on the edge. Starscream hesitated, surprised at the suggestion, but was not about to turn down such an offer. He straddled Shockwave the best he could with what little surface area he was given and quickly opened his valve panel, grinding his exposed folds on the larger mech.

“You must learn to express patience, Starscream,” Shockwave scolded. His good servo rubbed methodically up the heated, slender thigh, keeping Starscream pulled in close.

“Have you already forgotten the most integral part of our ‘mutual agreement’, dear Shockwave?” Starscream asked, nipping around Shockwave’s helm.

“No. However, you have been limping since our last session. According to the articles I have collected, it is highly recommended that the submissive one is sufficiently prepared before interfacing.”

Starscream rolled his optics in ever the dramatic fashion. “Please, _I_ could have told you that.”

“And yet you withheld it.”

Suddenly, Starscream had a hard time meeting Shockwave’s optic, and his wings dropped accordingly. Embarrassment was an easy enough emotion to catch, but as always, the false bravado quickly made its way back. “Perhaps I wanted you to stretch me with nothing more than your spike.”

“Then it is not preparation.”

Starscream’s helm fell against Shockwave’s shoulder with a dull ‘clunk’. Shockwave’s free servo continued exploring, finding the delicate curve in Starscream’s midsection, sparking another question. Starscream pulled back, giving the other mech a hard look. “I was trying to be provocative.”

“There is nothing ‘provocative’ about poor preparation.”

“How can you be this dense?”

“I understand your meaning. I merely fail to see the point of it.”

“Just- Never mind it! Frag me already,” Starscream demanded, once again grinding himself against the still-closed panel.

“You require stretching first,” Shockwave responded. His claws finally sought more desired places, and the seeker sighed his appreciation for it as a sharp digit grazed his folds.

“Oh fine, just stop teasing.”

Shockwave complied, allowing a digit slip into the tight heat, feeling every possible caliper grip him desperately the deeper he went. Starscream’s body craved it. It was fascinating to experience, but Starscream seemed determine to sully it by his own urging; instead of letting Shockwave gently spread him, he immediately began riding the one digit and whining when it wasn’t enough.

“More!”

“You must slow down, unless you are attempting to tear your lining?”

“You don’t get it! I need it! I need _you_ , Shockwave!”

There was a desperation in Starscream’s optics not unlike the times he was groveling to Megatron. But it was different in ways that Shockwave found difficulty in analyzing. Now was not the time to think about it, however, as he still had a needy seeker atop him.

“You must answer my question first.”

“Oh what is it?!” Starscream complained, but made a show of wiggling his hips.

“Your tank has swelled. Is that related to all the energon you have been hoarding in your room?”

For a moment, Starscream sat completely still as apparent nervousness set into his features. His wings rose again before he spoke, “You said you didn’t require much energon, so I took most of it for myself. You have me doing all this extra work after all.”

“You must be consuming ten cubes in one sitting for this to happen,” Shockwave said, adding a second digit to the delicate mesh.

“Maybe I just swell easily, alright?!” Starscream barked, again grinding himself on the sharp digits. “Are you going to frag me or not?!”

Shockwave made a mental note of the increased temperature of the valve, then gently pulled his claws from Starscream’s over-tight valve and he inspected the lubricant that came with it. It seemed thicker, more viscous than before. Ignoring the sopping mess Starscream was carelessly making on him, he asked the newest question on his list. “Is this normal?”

Starscream glared at the glob of lubricant slowly dribbling down the sharp digits, then turned back to Shockwave. “It’s because you haven’t fragged me enough.”

“Is it detrimental to your health?”

“No, but I just told you-“

“That is all I needed to know of it.” Shockwave finally showed mercy and allowed his spike out of its housing. Starscream immediately tried to seat himself on it, but Shockwave put a full stop to it with a hard grip to the back of the seeker’s neck. “Slowly. You do not need any further damage,” he stated, letting go and resting his servo on Starscream’s hip.

Starscream did obey. At first. Shockwave did not stop him after the first few thrusts though, and allowed the lithe mech to ride him like his very spark depended on it, again allowing him to do most of the work. There was likely no stopping Starscream from getting what he wanted, but the positive in it was Shockwave expanding his knowledge – and unexpectedly, his sexual prowess. This brand of euphoria only graced him when he had a long-awaited breakthrough in his most invested projects.

Before he knew it, Starscream was keening, warbling as he arched against Shockwave in the throes of his overload. Shockwave wrapped the entirety of his free arm around the slim waist to keep him held close, and to keep his own spike buried deep in the seeker’s valve as he came. More trilling escaped Starscream’s vocalizer in small bursts, and each octave was music to Shockwave’s audials; a pleasant afterglow to their daily session.

A long-sought peace hung over them as both mechs floated quietly down from their respective highs. But Starscream, ever eager, began a slow pace riding Shockwave’s spike once again. The scientist found himself far too tempted to allow him to continue. He fought his vocalizer to speak up, lest he be confined to his keyboard (in a different way) all day. “Starscream, we are done for the day.”

Starscream whined, “But I need more! One overload isn’t enough anymore!”

“You can self-service for the remainder of the day. But I have important work to do with the bone you retrieved.”

Though Starscream was still looking at him, the seeker didn’t seem to be listening as he rolled his hips again, continuing on without Shockwave’s blessing. Shockwave meant to stop him, but he could not bring himself to. As quickly as he could, he mentally sorted through the haze of his own processor to find out why. Beneath the topmost layers of pure lust, he found the benefit of breaking routine to be for Starscream, that he enjoyed these brief sabbaticals from his own mundane activities, and the most surprising of all, the desire to _mate_ with Starscream.

Shockwave was quickly ripped out of his own helm by Starscream’s moans and the hard grip of his valve on his spike, pushing himself to climax without the extra assistance. Despite his recent discovery, Shockwave pulled Starscream close as he rode out his second overload. The smaller mech gladly accepted.

Shockwave took an extra moment to wonder if this was really what a “normal” life was like. Starscream was panting and trilling softly into his neck, his frame was still warm, the afterglow relaxing him further into complacency.

But that was something Shockwave could absolutely not allow.

“I have work to do, Starscream.” He felt the seeker immediately grip into his back in response. Pain should not have been arousing.

“Can’t you save it for tomorrow?”

“No. You have already broken our routine today,” Shockwave said, and used his only servo to pull Starscream off of his spike, making him whine. But he stayed in place on Shockwave’s lap. “We are _done_ , Starscream.”

Starscream still didn’t move. As heavy as the scent was throughout Shockwave’s olfactory, he forced it away to allow logic back in. He stood, startling Starscream even as he was held in place. Shockwave gently placed him on his pedes, wobbly as he was. He tucked his own spike away before turning to avoid what was sure to be a hurt expression on Starscream’s features.

“Shockwave, please-“

Shockwave whipped around and gripped a startled Starscream’s chin and held it firm. “You have overstayed your welcome for today. If you still need relief that badly, you can use your fingers as you always have.”

There was a distinguishable flicker of fear on Starscream’s optics as well as a look of confusion. “That- That wasn’t-“

“Leave me to my work, Starscream,” Shockwave ordered and pushed the seeker away from him. Shockwave turned away from him, fighting what few fibers of him screamed not to. He immediately picked his work up where he left off, ignoring the continued presence of Starscream behind him.

After too many minutes of his plating itching, Shockwave turned to scold Starscream once again but saw him scurry out the door as he did. As the door shut and Shockwave finished staring at it as if it would open again, he remembered the reason he pushed Starscream out to begin with. The Predacon bone he’d retrieved lay long-forgotten by the last of his energon cubes.

He paced over to pick up the small but sturdy thing, turning it over in his servo but not really taking time to observe it. Shockwave could only mentally acknowledge that it was what he needed before returning to his workstation in peace.

But the heat and unease continued dancing across every plane of his armor. Shockwave decided his need would not usurp his logic.

 

* * *

 

Starscream had already left for scouting on the following solar cycle. He’d said nary a word to Shockwave before setting off, but it was probably for the best. Shockwave could check up on his brand new creations and tend to their needs in Starscream’s absence. But Shockwave found his own, buried and ignored needs rising to the surface, and they demanded Starscream’s presence.

Shockwave almost regretted bringing Starscream with him back to the desolate Cybertron.

. . .

Starscream had been gone for far too long. Shockwave didn’t know why it worried him, as the seeker always took varying amounts of time to find something new. This time though, the exhausted mech seemed more heated than usual before departing, and he had barely been respondent to calls. This was unacceptable to Shockwave.

Shockwave commed him through his computer yet again, only receiving vacant static in return. In fact, the return ping implied that Starscream’s comm was off entirely. That was even more worrisome. He typed in a few commands and was able to pinpoint Starscream’s location in seconds. The seeker was stationary but his vitals screamed for attention.

Starscream was alone. Overheating. Possibly going into stasis the longer Shockwave hesitated. _He was alone._

Shockwave stepped back a moment to absorb this information, then made haste through the door to find his companion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave learns what is necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning: this chapter does have a bit of non-con in it. It's very brief.

Starscream’s frame was so superheated that Shockwave had almost felt as if his chassis was melting as he hugged the unconscious seeker to it as he was carried back to base. The scientist wasted no time in playing doctor instead; he hooked Starscream up to the monitor he was previously using to observe the Predacons to check on the unconscious mech’s vitals instead. There was an alarmingly elevated temperature – as was expected – as well as a picked up spark-rate. The air seemed to dance and shimmer around the seeker, and Shockwave needed to even his temperature out but that wasn’t all that caught his attention.

In addition to Starscream’s erratic sparkbeat, there were… six? Six faint but additional pulses to Starscream’s own were present, meaning the seeker had lied about not carrying. Unless Starscream himself had not even known?

Now, Shockwave found his own spark-rate picking up. There was a chance that these new-sparks were his, and he could not deny the thrill it gave him, the unfettered excitement it started. But Shockwave could not settle for that now; Starscream’s health was priority, and Shockwave would have to remain vigilant in maintaining it.

Starscream’s temperature would not decline on its own, no; it would need extra assistance. The only way Shockwave knew how was from what Starscream had told him: a multitude of overloads. But Starscream was unconscious. Should he still take priority and attempt to interface while Starscream was unable? Would he even be able to overload in his state? Shockwave had not the time or patience to research these things and became all the more frustrating that he did not know them already.

Somehow, the suffocating scent did not reduce him to his baser senses. Shockwave concluded it was nullified by adrenaline, and he used it to make his own, executive decisions.

He pulled out every attachment on Starscream’s frame and gently picked him up, hurriedly carrying him to the wash-racks. Once there, he flipped on the cold taps and pressed his back to the wall as he slid down it; the cold water bared down onto their frames, evaporating on Starscream’s and quickly filling the room with steam.

Shockwave hoped it would be enough to lower Starscream’s external temperature. He held the seeker in his cannon arm and gently tapped his face with his good servo. There was no response. Perhaps he would just have to wait, and that was just what he would do.

. . .

Starscream’s optics finally onlined, but they were bleary, unfocused. The searched around for what they could not find. There seemed to be rain? But it only weighed on his nerves and patience. He felt as if he was just waking from a period of unconsciousness, so he most likely was in the medbay.

“Knock Out?” he called tiredly. He found a hazy red surrounded by purple enter his view and was confused. He reached for it anyway, resting his servo on an elongated helm that he really gave no thought to who it belonged to.

The other bot spoke, “Starscream, do you know where you are?”

Starscream squinted his optics, and thought he saw and heard Shockwave. But why? “Where’s Megatron? I need to…. Need to-“ Starscream’s helm was suddenly spinning, further sending him to the delirium he had just come from. “Megatron…”

“Starscream?”

“W-what…?”

“Do you know where you are right now?” they repeated.

Starscream took the time to look around, but found it difficult with all the water bearing down on his frame. There was heat and steam, but could find little else than the single, red optic that burned through it. He grew irritated with the lack of clarity and shook his helm to clear both his thoughts and the physical fog.

“Starscream, we must reduce your temperature.”

The seeker shook his helm again, this time not fully understanding. “What- what are you on about?”

“You need to overload, Starscream.”

“Why?”

“Your internal temperature is too high,” the voice spoke. It sounded distant, but it began to grow closer with every word.

Starscream focused on his surrounding area, and through the steam, he saw the tiled room of shower racks as well as Shockwave, who seemed to be holding him. The entire situation seemed absurd, until he gradually remembered where he was. _When_ he was. The realization pulled at his spark, and he put a servo to his faceplates to hide his grief.

There was little time that Shockwave could let Starscream begin sulking. “Starscream, your temperature is critical. You must overload _now_.”

Starscream nodded and reclined against Shockwave’s arm and opened his legs accordingly as sharp but deft fingers found his valve. He let out a quiet sigh as he felt one, then two penetrate him as removed the servo from his face to brace himself on the floor as he undulated into them, eagerly fucking himself on them. He was more pent-up than he realized.

Shockwave pulled from his previous experience of exploring Starscream’s frame to do so once again, digging as deep as he could to find the most secret of depths. He searched every inch of mesh until he reached what seemed to be the apex, and the slightest touch had Starscream arching that beautiful backstrut. Shockwave stroked it once, then twice more, the heated mech in his arms repeated the motions as his normally grating vocalizer let out the most feminine of noises. Were there multiple pleasure-spots within a bot? “Is this the correct spot?”

“Y-yes!!”

Shockwave’s gentle strokes went to instant thrusts and jabs with the answer he received and was quickly rewarded with more keens as Starscream’s calipers gripped his digits in the throes of a small overload. Starscream had relaxed, but Shockwave knew there was more work to do. He set a quickened pace again, giving Starscream no time to recover as he repeatedly stabbed his ceiling node over and over and in no time at all, bringing forth another overload.

Yet Shockwave still did not stop. He added a third digit to Starscream’s soaked valve for added stimulation as his research would have recommended and his partner was all the more pleased for it. Shockwave watched as Starscream arched and opened his legs in further invitation, allowing the other mech to finger-fuck him as he pleased. The scent was growing heavier on his senses, but forced himself to only focus on Starscream’s release. With that determination, he leaned over Starscream almost possessively as he continued assaulting the same spot over and over until the seeker was whimpering for him to stop.

“Forgive me,” Shockwave said lowly. He slid a fourth digit into Starscream’s sopping wet valve and _pushed_ until his knuckle joints nearly breached the rim. Starscream thrashed and cried out again, begging Shockwave to “stop, it’s too much!” and “more, please!” as he tried pulling the servo deeper with his own. Shockwave felt every inch of Starscream’s frame grip his servo like a vice and the temperature combined with it made it all the more painful. But he couldn’t afford to stop. He curled his fingers in just the right to make the beautiful seeker arch almost painfully off the wet tile in a wordless cry as Shockwave watched as Starscream’s valve gushed lubricant, distinguishable through the water from the shower.

At that point, Shockwave had finally seen fit to stop; took great care in removing his digits from the messy valve. Starscream looked so delirious, he didn’t seem to notice. Shockwave held his servo up to inspect the lubricant that was quickly washed away by the water still bearing down on them. Despite the mix of liquid, Starscream’s fluids were still easily identifiable by viscosity. Perhaps he was not lying about the cause of buildup, after all.

Shockwave mentally filed it away and turned off the taps, then moved to pick up Starscream, who was muttering incoherently to himself. “Come. Let’s get you refueled.”

Starscream did not respond, but at least he was conscious. He allowed Shockwave to take him back to the control room and set him gently down on the slab of metal that could crudely be called a berth. There was no need to dry Starscream off, as his own body temperature seemed to do the work for them. The seeker was a pitiful sight. Shockwave retrieved a small cube of energon and returned to him a moment later, but Starscream only gave it a grim look.

“Is something wrong?” Shockwave asked. He watched the seeker’s wings slowly angle downward.

“No,” Starscream said. His answer was contradictory to his body language. Shockwave was beginning to realize how often that happened.

Shockwave let Starscream finish his cube before speaking. “We have much to discuss.”

Like the petulant sparkling he pretended to be, Starscream rolled his optics. “Why am I not surprised? I nearly _die_ and STILL you want to grill me for the sake of your own knowledge! What possible questions about my heat could you have that I have not already answered?!”

“I must know why you did not inform me you were carrying.”

This time, Starscream’s entire frame reacted to the question. There was hesitation, anger, and frustration written over his face and Shockwave could not tell which was strongest. Starscream refused optic-contact as he said finally, “Don’t worry. They aren’t yours.”

A distinct pain clenched Shockwave’s spark and was unsure if it was relief or disappointment. Neither was relevant. “How long have you known?”

Starscream shifted an invisible weight on either of his shoulders, clearly uncomfortable, as if he was debating his answer. “Over a month.”

“Your symptoms began before came to me to interface?”

“Yes.”

A familiar but dreadful silence fell over them. Shockwave’s processors worked overtime to sort this new information. Starscream merely sat in place, an idle servo resting on his midsection.

“I can assist you in termination.”

Starscream bolted upright in shock and fury. “How DARE you! I am NOT doing that!” he roared. “They’re all I have left of- of-“

“Megatron,” Shockwave finished for him. Starscream nodded, of course. He was clearly gritting his dentae to stop himself from lashing out again. Curious. “For you to just recently show symptoms, you must have bonded shortly before the war ended.”

“I’m surprised you would know that,” Starscream said with a hint of condescension. Shockwave said nothing, only stare at him as if he was waiting for an explanation. All of it made Starscream more uncomfortable. “What? Why are you still staring??” Starscream asked, anxiety ramping back up. Before Shockwave could answer, however, Starscream added, “Megatron wanted to celebrate our impending victory, suggested we bond, and I obviously agreed because now I’m sparked. Now you know. Happy?”

“I was merely wondering how Megatron could make such a reckless decision. Taking one Autobot prisoner – regardless of information they may hold – guarantees nothing, especially a victory.”

Starscream bristled at that response. “Yes, Shockwave, thank you SO much for that brilliant revelation! Someone like you could never understand-“ The livid seeker paused. Shockwave was still staring at him, and it was further infuriating that his lack of a face didn’t translate his feelings. “Forget it. It’s nothing, doesn’t matter.”

“If you insist. This does, however cause an issue with the Predacons.”

“Like I care.”

“Do you care that they will be able to smell you and likely want to mate with you?” Shockwave asked, his finials twitching just a fraction of a second. Starscream’s reaction was that of horror. “As you failed to inform me that you are carrying and not actually in heat, I assumed your heat would dissipate by the time the Predacons emerged. Therefore, I will have to make last-minute modifications.”

“What? How?”

“I can alter their senses so that they cannot detect scent. It will hinder their ability to track energon, but it will hardly matter with their innate senses and extra stamina to hunt. Even with your extra daily intake, we have enough fuel left for several more solar cycles. It should take the Predacons minimal time to find more.”

Starscream was taken aback at such a heavy response, but he was no less suspicious of what could be considered a generous action. “Why are you doing this?”

“How is your heat?”

“I- Fine. For now,” Starscream answered hesitantly. “Is that why you’re keeping me around? Just to keep interfacing with me?”

Shockwave looked at Starscream, where he saw preemptive disappointment, then to his monitor that already had vitals showing on the two Predacons on the verge of emergence. For once, he did not have an answer for Starscream or even for himself. It was a frustrating silence for both of them.

“Well??”

Shockwave locked optics with Starscream for a moment, and suddenly found it fascinating that he knew how to provoke with such little care for consequences. But it was better for Shockwave to answer the initial question. “I do not have a clear answer for you, Starscream. Perhaps it has been your heat, or your frequent challenges to my demands, or worse yet, I have begun to care for you,” Shockwave answered at long last, and he felt some figurative lightening from his shoulders. Maybe he answered his own question? Or perhaps even, it just felt better to talk about it. But Starscream immediately softened from his previous state of fury. “I cannot tell you what exactly I feel with certainty, Starscream. But I know that I want you here with me.”

Starscream reacted with his wings first, as he so often did. Shockwave knew it had to be positive when they fluttered, though the seeker said nothing in response at first.

“Ah, actually… I do feel a bit warm, now that I think about it,” Starscream said with another flutter of his wings. “The sparklings will need nourishment, anyway.”

The quickness in Starscream’s response made Shockwave think he was trying to change the subject, or at least fast-forward their conversation. Shockwave welcomed it. “To assist in their growth, correct?”

“Yes. I take it that was part of your light reading?” Starscream slid off the table and toward the door, expecting Shockwave to follow. He did.

“It was,” Shockwave answered, eyeing the not-so-subtle swing of Starscream’s hips as he passed. The seeker hardly needed to seduce him, but Shockwave wasn’t about to tell him otherwise. “It was occasionally mentioned in passing in readings about Vosian _heat_ cycles and not _gestation_ cycles…”

Starscream was unnerved that Shockwave didn’t finish his sentence, and felt the slightest bit sheepish at the implication the other mech was making. “Well… It seemed like the best way to get you to keep interfacing with me.” Starscream stopped at his door, manually pushing it open with practiced ease. “As I suspected, you weren’t exactly pleased I was with sparks.”

Shockwave watched Starscream a moment before he walked inside. “My assumption was that you would have less reason to keep them if the sire was no longer present. It would have seemed logical to terminate when there is less stability in your – as the carrier’s, life.”

Tremors visibly crossed Starscream’s upper body, especially his wings, as Shockwave spoke. But unfortunately, he realized there was some reasonable logic to his words.

As Starscream took his time to ponder those words, Shockwave looked about the cramped quarters of Starscream’s dwelling. It was barely more than a maintenance closet, and there were purposely-shaped scraps of metal in varying shapes and sizes, most of them cupping around the berth as if to hide it from view. Then there were several cubes of energon, both empty and full scattered about the floor. Starscream truly was nesting.

Starscream looked up to see Shockwave’s helm swivel around, observing what could easily be interpreted as poor housekeeping. At least he could disregard the last statement. “Consider yourself lucky to be in here,” he said, raising his helm and wings in a haughty display.

“Why is that?” Shockwave asked, giving his full attention to Starscream.

“Once a seeker begins carrying, only their mates can enter their nest,” Starscream explained. “Typically there are three of us: the one carrying, the gatherer, and the protector. It is… It is a deeply personal and intimate situation.”

“So I have read; it also explains why you have been hoarding the energon yourself.”

“Yes, well, having an immediate fuel supply is a basic part of it,” he said, walking around the half-dome and climbing atop the berth to present himself. “We don’t have all day.”

Shockwave still looked about the room, then finally to Starscream. Shockwave gently stroked the folds with a single digit, and Starscream withheld a reaction. That wouldn’t do. “Turn over, Starscream.”

The named mech looked back, over his shoulder. “Why?”

“Because I wish to see you.”

This time, Starscream’s wings stiffened instead of fluttered. Shockwave found himself looking more to those lovely appendages for a reaction more often that Starscream’s face and found it fascinating. But as Shockwave expected, Starscream said nothing, and merely obeyed; he turned over with his wings fanned out beneath him and legs spread on the still-creaking berth. There was the slightest, blue tint to Starscream’s faceplates as he spoke, “Satisfied?”

“Indeed,” Shockwave said simply. There were still so many mixed and muddled feelings swirling about in his processors as well as his spark. He took his position over the waiting mech, but suddenly felt different about the situation as a whole. Starscream’s valve looked much like one of the many types of flora he had come across in the Crystal City: uniquely beautiful, glistening, something to be enjoyed. In this case, something only shown to a chosen few, and Shockwave was among the privileged.

Due to such a revelation, Shockwave was finally seeing an entirely new place for himself in the world. He unveiled his spike and slowly but surely worked it easily into Starscream’s waiting slit, this time with the desire to mate. Shockwave _felt_ beyond the physical aspect of interfacing; as if he was seeing Starscream in a completely new light, and the vice that bound him was merely secondary. The world around him seemed to fade away as he looked into the deep crimson of Starscream’s optics and Shockwave felt an entirely new sense of meaning that had nothing to do with science or logic, and at any other time, that would have been concerning. But now, there was only attention for the desirable mech beneath him. There was a foreign sense of adoration, and it made no logical sense, but Shockwave couldn’t bring himself to care.

Starscream had wrapped his legs around Shockwave’s hips as he’d been thrusting away and he barely noticed. The overload only remained the utmost important due to situation, but Shockwave aimed to take all the time he needed to get them both there. His movements were unhurried; they were drawn out, taking time for every sensation, committing this moment to memory. Starscream did not urge Shockwave as he usually did, and seemed to be sincerely enjoying the slower pace. Starscream kept Shockwave pulled close with his claws in the armor seams of the larger mech, who groaned his appreciation. Starscream trilled in response, and a second time when Shockwave looped his arm around the slender waist to better angle his movements.

No words were needed as their frames spoke for them.

Starscream’s moans escalated as his valve gripped Shockwave’s swelling spike. Shockwave found himself possessive again as he held Starscream close and deepened his thrusts. Starscream arched against his lover as much as he was allowed as his orgasm washed over him. As Shockwave was about to join him, he felt as if some of the inner mesh parted to make way for his spike, allowing him to get even _deeper_. Shockwave let out a ragged ex-vent as he eagerly thrust in that secondary opening overloading more than he ever had in the past weeks. Starscream remained wrapped around him, whimpering in and out of Vosian.

They remained connected long after the overload had subsided, as if pulling away meant the very end of their “working relationship”.

“What did you say just now?” Shockwave asked. Even after intensive interfacing, he was still monotone as ever. Starscream only hummed a response, too caught up in the afterglow to be coherent or even care. “In Vosian. After my overload.”

“Oh,” Starscream muttered, “That. If I tell you, are you going to pull away?”

“Unlikely,” Shockwave replied. If he had to put an extreme adjective to how he felt when Starscream clung to him, he would call himself “pleased”.

“Well I, um, just said- _asked_ , really… I said ‘don’t ever leave me’.” Starscream’s tone was hushed as if he was embarrassed to say it.

“I have nowhere else to be.”

Starscream trilled and held Shockwave close, burying his face into his lover’s neck. Shockwave didn’t want things to be too sentimental, however. “I am sorry about Megatron. I did not know you two were… intimate.”

A shudder wracked Starscream’s frame, but Shockwave did not suspect anger to be the culprit this time. After a concentrated ex-vent, Starscream responded, “I suppose not, considering how we fought in front of everyone. I know some bots thought the opposite: that I deliberately fragged things up all the time just so he would put his servos on me,” Starscream explained, a hint of amusement to his tone. He shook his head scoffed, sounding more annoyed than nostalgic.

Shockwave carefully set Starscream back down on the berth, unhooking his arm, wandering the small swell of the seeker’s midsection.

“And the Autobots had to ruin this for me. I swear I’ll murder the next one I see.” Starscream paused to consider his words. “Unless it’s Bumblebee. I will make him _suffer_.”

Shockwave concurred, but encouraging such behavior was not wise at the moment. “It would be to your sparklings’ benefit that you not come into contact with them. You cannot risk a fight in your condition.”

“It won’t have to be a fight if your new pets get to them first.”

“We can deal with that as it comes to us.” Shockwave wanted to draw attention away from that of confrontation, with anyone. It was oddly fortunate his spike was finally starting to depressurize. “I am pulling out now.”

Starscream whine, but conceded. “Fine.” He loosened his grip and allowed Shockwave to disengage from him. Rather than completely pulling away as he usually did, Shockwave lay on his side, despite the protests of the berth. But Starscream chirred and made his spot next to him, wrapping every extremity around larger, purple ones. They could have settled in to recharge, but small bursts of anxiety suddenly weighed on Starscream. He fidgeted and was grateful that Shockwave didn’t press him to talk, but as he needed an answer, he asked anyway. “You aren’t going to kick me out because I’m carrying, are you?”

“Of course not,” Shockwave responded, hooking his cannon arm protectively around the smaller mech. “You have thrown everything I have ever known into chaos – including my work – but you have also taught me about valuable topics I have been missing from my existence.”

Starscream’s wings lowered, but he also drew in close, his frame completely free of tension, devoid of distress. “Does this mean you’ll be taking care of me from now on?”

“You will have to guide me through some of the procedures and nuances of your gestation period, but in a sense, yes.”

“It should be simple enough to shelter me, frag me, and feed me, right?” Starscream asked drowsily. It seemed the distress and exhaustion from the day was finally catching up to him.

“I am certain there is more to it than that,” Shockwave said. He waited for a snarky response, but received none. Instead he was met with light vents against his chassis. Starscream went quickly into recharge. Shockwave shook his head at his own situation, but was far from bothered by it. “I am glad to have you, Starscream. And I will protect you and your newsparks from harm, no matter the cost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm conflicted about this. I could end the fic here, but I also have a second part planned out that I could write. Without trying to sound needy, I'll let you, the reader decide. If I get enough support for a second half, I'll write it. If not, I'll move on to something else.
> 
> Until then, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave prepares for the impending arrival of the sparklings, but a moody Starscream isn't his only obstacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the feedback, I wasn't expecting so much! It was good to take a break for awhile to write other things, but now it's time to finish this out, eh? Going to try and finish it with an eighth chapter, but I may be able to do it in seven. We shall see.

 

“We’re behind schedule again, Shockwave,” Starscream said as he entered Shockwave’s “office”. Or room; they were synonymous at this point as the scientist rarely left it unless prompted.

“We have not kept any sort of schedule the past few months, Starscream,” Shockwave responded without so much as looking away from his screen. As usual, he was up to his audials in more researching that required much of his time and attention, much to Starscream’s chagrin.

“But we have! It just happens to change day to day,” Starscream said, laying his helm on Shockwave’s shoulder.

“If you wanted to organize your plans properly, I would be happy to assist you in doing so,” Shockwave replied. Despite the comforting arms wrapped around him in addition to the bump against his lower back, Shockwave resisted Starscream’s affections. “After I finish this.”

“I would rather you finish _me_.” Starscream’s servos roamed lower down Shockwave’s sides, occasionally dipping his claws into seams. As expected, Shockwave didn’t budge, but it never stopped Starscream from trying. “Honestly, I don’t see the point in making more of those awful beasts after so many of them failed.”

Shockwave bristled at that term, but he supposed when it came down to it, there really was no other way to put it. “Because Skylynx and Darksteel both were successful. I am comparing their CNA with the deceased to find any anomalies that will lead to an explanation as to-” Shockwave felt a familiar servo rubbing in circles on his codpiece. “Were you listening?”

“Of course I was. It’s just so difficult to fully process everything when I’m just _so_ warm.” Starscream deliberately moaned into Shockwave’s audial in an attempt to finally break his attention away from his work. His finials twitched.

“My work is important, Starscream,” Shockwave said, pausing to save his work before finally turning to face the seeker. “Fortunately for you, you take priority,” he added. Shockwave rested his servo over the now much-larger protrusion that was Starscream’s midsection.

The gestation cycle had been fascinating to observe, not just in the changes of Starscream’s figure but his behavior, too. The seeker had grown more clingy, still frequently in need of interfacing, and he grew increasingly paranoid and uncomfortable, especially around the Predacons. There was little that could be done about the latter, but Shockwave did his best to curb Starscream’s social and sexual needs as well as keep up on research. He had thankfully grown used to the once overpowering heat scent and it influenced him significantly less, which Starscream assured him was normal, but not all that common. Shockwave enjoyed the benefits of being actively involved with Starscream’s cycle, and actually found the physical changes to be quite entrancing; the glass of his cockpit had completely folded away the bigger he got, replaced by a new, thin layer of malleable armor to protect it. Shockwave had learned so much from this experience, and that alone was exciting.

“My optics are up here,” Starscream teased, bringing Shockwave’s servo up to his face instead.

“I was simply admiring.”

“While I have absolutely no problem with that, I’m certain the sparklings have grown quite restless.” Starscream patted his belly for emphasis.

“You know that you may just use me whenever I may become entrenched in my work.”

“Yes, it’s so painfully arousing to grind myself on your spike while you pay absolutely no attention to me,” Starscream responded in his usual snark but without the malice. “I suppose I was wrong in thinking you were becoming more amiable.”

“You forget that I favor logic and efficacy above all else.”

Starscream’s wings lowered, and wore a slightly exaggerated pout. “Even over me?”

Shockwave stared at the shorter mech, wondering if that was a serious question, as the answer seemed so obvious. But, the longer he looked, the more Starscream’s wings angled down and his optics turned from playful to encroaching sadness. Before Shockwave could give him a proper answer, however, he saw Starscream stiffen at the sound of heavy footfalls outside the door before ducking behind Shockwave. The door slid open to reveal two, hulking Predacons who stepped in one after the other, each carrying two, pitifully small clusters of raw energon.

“That’s all you found?” Shockwave asked. His finials twitched and Starscream caught the barest hint of frustration in his tone.

“Yeah, boss,” Darksteel responded, sounding far more cheery than he should.

“We searched everywhere within twenty kliks. Think we mined it all dry already,” Skylynx added.

With news that dire, Shockwave would need to return to work immediately. “Place it in the processor,” he ordered. “We will need all the fuel we can get.” Shockwave watched as the beasts did as told. In the process, he caught Starscream’s optics, unable to discern his expression. Coupled with his downcast wings, Shockwave would have hypothesized concern, the most logical emotion to have at the moment.

“You need us to go out again, boss?” Darksteel asked.

Shockwave thought it best to keep them actively searching until they could no longer, or preferably, more desirable results were achieved. But Starscream and his offspring were also an extremely high priority.

“Guard the premises while we are gone,” Shockwave said in a softer, but still commanding. “We will not be long.” He exited the still-open door, Starscream close behind him as always.

Shockwave kept his emotions in check with no effort at all, and it was a valuable asset now more than ever with the compounded stress that added on day after day. He’d lost most of his beasts over the past month due to feralness or unexpected death, their resources were dwindling, the Autobots could be looking for them, and perhaps worst of all, the emergence date of the sparklings could be any day now, according to Starscream. Starscream seemed to have put his full faith in him, but if Shockwave was being honest with himself, he had no idea if he could handle it. With or without his research and Starscream’s aid, Shockwave _didn’t know_ and it was genuinely _terrifying_. But without him, everything would fall apart that much faster, so he needed to retain his sanity if absolutely nothing else.

“Shockwave?”

The named mech stopped in his tracks to the exasperated call, turning to face Starscream without a word.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Shockwave answered, thought a bit harshly as Starscream flinched. He also noticed that Starscream’s vents seemed rather heavy, giving Shockwave the smallest pang of what was likely guilt. “I was merely thinking. My apologies.”

“I doubt just ‘thinking’ would cause you to charge ahead like that,” Starscream said with a deep ex-vent.

Shockwave finally took a moment to observe his surroundings. They had already made it to the mining wheel; normally a quarter of the way through their nightly walks. At the pace they had gone, it was no wonder Starscream was already so beleaguered.

“Is it about the energon shortage?” Starscream asked cautiously. He bent over slightly, trying to bring cool air into his frame.

“It is,” Shockwave answered. That part was true, but he didn’t need to put any further undue stress on the seeker by piling on more problems. “I will find a solution soon, but for now, I am on your time.” Shockwave extended his right arm to Starscream. The smaller mech stood again, his expression softening as he took the offered arm and began their walk together.

Though Shockwave still had much more work to do, he couldn’t help but be grateful by being pulled away from the grinding monotony he was so accustomed to, even for a few moments. It could allow him to return with a clear head, renewed focus, and extra vigor.

They took their walk more slowly as Shockwave had rushed through the start of it. As close to Starscream was from going into labor, it was a more logical choice as well.

“My apologies for not interfacing with you earlier. How are you feeling?” Shockwave asked.

“We can later, though I’ll just have to seduce you all over again,” Starscream mused. “But, I’m more fatigued by the day.” He sighed, rubbing a servo over his protruding midsection. “I’ve stopped purging so much, at least, my backstrut is frequently aching – I’ll need help with that once we return.”

“I will assist you.”

“And… They just need to emerge already so I can finally spread my wings again.”

With how engrossed Shockwave usually was in his work, it sometimes slipped his mind that Starscream was a mech made and meant to fly, and it could seriously detriment their mental and physical health if they didn’t. However, a carrying seeker’s frame preps itself for that extended period; dulling the need in exchange for nesting and interfacing as their mate takes care of them. All of this priceless information, of course, came from Starscream himself, and Shockwave was more than eager to learn every aspect.

Now, there was a dreaminess to Starscream’s tone when he spoke of his sparklings. He clearly missed flying, but he was far more eager to see his own sparklings than Shockwave was, and it took much of the scientist’s energy to hold back a comment on their lack of energon. If they emerged soon and the Predacons brought back less and less fuel, it would be impossible to sustain everyone any longer than a solar cycle. The beasts could go feral, they would undoubtedly attack Starscream, the sparklings would starve or worse-

“How soon after their emergence will you be able to fly again?” Shockwave asked, eager to disperse his own thoughts.

“Only a few days to ensure the swelling goes down. But I won’t be away from my sparklings for long.”

“I have no doubt.”

While Shockwave was circumspective of his surroundings, Starscream tried to liken the drudgery of the shipyard to that of a carnival grounds. After all, the looping pipelines and massive, circular structures could have easily been mistaken for rides at half a glance. For a moment, Starscream retreated to such a fantasy, even if the area was rather desolate, save for those few imaginary rides and what could have been a concessions stand. Just for a moment, the world seemed full of color and life again. He couldn’t help but think that in a different life, his sparklings probably could have had a peaceful upbringing, able to enjoy simple luxuries like a carnival. They’d try all the sweets and beg to play all the games. Starscream smiled. Just a fun day out with his sparklings and…

Starscream looked up to Shockwave, who kept his helm on a swivel. He felt his spark swell at the vigilant behavior. Shockwave would have made an excellent protector. But as reality set back in and the color faded, so too did Starscream’s elation. But he could still take solace that he wasn’t alone. “You’ll watch them while I’m out, won’t you?”

“They will be in your room the duration of their egg stage, will they not?”

“Of course they will,” Starscream said, not liking Shockwave’s tone. “But I don’t want those foul beasts going anywhere near them.”

“I gave you a prod if you felt threatened, but you have yet to utilize it,” Shockwave mentioned. “They have not gone near your nest since they were brought online.”

“I don’t care!” Starscream snapped, ripping his arm away from Shockwave. His pleasant mood was shattered by Shockwave’s nonchalance. How could he be so flippant about the well-being of Starscream’s offspring?! He felt his vents shorten, his spark tighten. “I thought you cared about us!”

“I do, Starscream.”

“Then why are you being so casual about their safety?!”

“No harm will come to any of you while I still function,” Shockwave said with a far firmer tone. At this point, Starscream was being completely irrational – which Shockwave was used to – but was long past the point of caring to vocalize it. It would only put more stress on Starscream and his sparklings and likely keep the lot of them out all evening. “If it puts your mind at ease, I will oversee them while you are out.”

“Swear it!”

“I swear it,” Shockwave conceded. At least Starscream didn’t notice his audials twitch.

Starscream heaved a sigh of relief. “Good. Thank you,” he said, closing the gap between them and letting his helm fall against Shockwave’s chest.

Shockwave waited a moment before held the distressed seeker against him, briefly enraptured by how vocal and passionate Starscream could be. Shockwave wondered if he himself would be like that if he did not keep his emotions in check. But then, Starscream could also be preposterous and grating with his paranoia and frequent projections. How did Megatron have the patience for it?

“I suppose we should be getting back…” Starscream muttered.

“Perhaps,” Shockwave responded. Truly, he should be getting back to best prepare for the worst to happen, between an Autobot attack and total loss of supplies. At the same time, he couldn’t have Starscream going stir-crazy from being indoors all the time. It wasn’t a hard decision to make. “Do you feel well enough to continue?” Shockwave saw Starscream’s wings flutter, giving him his answer.

“I can keep going.”

“Excellent.” Shockwave allowed Starscream enough time to pull away and retake his position next to him instead.

They spent the remainder of their nightly walk in peaceful silence; the occasional, pleased sigh from Starscream being the only thing to break it.

Though it was anything but, life had almost seemed… normal.

Shockwave never allowed the idea to consume him, lest he grow complacent. Instead, he took this new chapter in his life as he did everything else: he observed, took notes, and absorbed everything that happened around him while reacting and adjusting accordingly.

And most importantly of all, Shockwave always kept the most important detail at the forefront of his mind: those sparklings were _not_ his. No matter how many times Shockwave coupled with the beautiful seeker, or even if one of the sparklings came out with only one, red optic…

Starscream was sparked because of Megatron and absolutely nothing could change that. It was for the better that way, and yet, an irritated prickle ran across the plating over his chest and for now, Shockwave was ignoring at least three reasons why.

“How is your temperature?” Shockwave asked, determined to busy his mind with something other than hopeless and meaningless details that were out of his control.

“My temperature is fine, but that has no bearing on the sparklings. You know that.” Starscream beginning to grow concerned with Shockwave’s near-absentmindedness. He hoped the larger mech wasn’t falling apart from the stress.

“Yes.”

The two stopped at a pier overlooking the Sea of Rust that bordered their base of operations.

“Is it only the shortage that’s bothering you?” Starscream asked.

“Yes. It is paramount that we find more. Among the four of us, there is enough left for roughly five more solar cycles. We can make it last another three if the Predacons and I reduce our intake by thirty percent.”

“That much?”

“We will still function optimally, if that is your concern.”

Starscream pondered it a moment. He was certainly worried about Shockwave’s well-being if for no other reason than he was keeping Starscream safe, but he had no love for the Predacons. Mild-mannered though they were, Starscream still had far too many negative experiences with the first one. “It just seems like a lot. Couldn’t you just modify their senses again?”

“I could, but I will not risk you in doing so. I may have grown used to your scent, but they will act on instinct the moment they smell you. In the event they do not fight in their competition over you, there will be nowhere you can hide, as their tracking senses-“

“Alright, alright!” Starscream interrupted, a nervous tremor running through his frame. “Then what are our other options?”

“That is not for you to worry about.”

“But I AM worried about it!”

“There is no need to put any extra stress on your sparklings,” Shockwave said, placing a gentle servo on Starscream’s abdomen. “I promise you I will find a solution best-suited for all of us.” Shockwave observed Starscream’s features for any sort of response; his wings were usually his biggest tell, but they remained rigid, his optics still full of worry. Eventually, he couldn’t take the optic-contact anymore and turned them down, wings doing the same. Shockwave brought his servo to Starscream’s face, turning it back up. “You and your sparklings are my topmost concern. Understand that I take my priorities seriously.”

“I know,” Starscream whispered, nuzzling against the servo. Shockwave rubbed his thumb over Starscream’s cheek affectionately, making the now-calmer seeker purr. Starscream placed tiny kisses on the larger mech’s palm, almost in a show of thanks, as Shockwave interpreted. He caught Starscream’s lustful gaze and felt a familiar heat return to him. “Just… Don’t shut me out. I can still be useful in other ways that don’t involve being fragged through your keyboard.”

For a moment, Shockwave actually couldn’t tell if Starscream was joking or not. “I just do not wish to worry you or put you under further stress.”

“I appreciate the gesture, but I’m not that mentally fragile.” They held each other’s gaze for a moment, Shockwave’s servo still held Starscream’s face. It was clear they wouldn’t reach an agreement, so it was best to save it for another time. “We should take care of the sparklings.”

“Agreed. Shall we return?” Shockwave asked, taking his servo back.

“I- ah, actually…” Starscream suddenly seemed flustered. Shockwave tried to think of a proper word for Starscream’s occasionally skittish behavior. Perhaps charming? “Could we interface out here? I’m not exactly eager to be in the same vicinity as those beasts.”

Shockwave knew that wasn’t the only reason Starscream didn’t want to go back, but thought it curious that was the excuse he chose. “Predaking may still yet be on this planet. By interfacing out in the open like this, there is a chance that your scent could carry to him.”

“We’ve been out here dozens of times over the past few months and haven’t gotten so much of a whisper about him from your scans or the other beasts. If he is here, he is nowhere near us.”

“But he could be at any moment with his flight velocity. There is still a chance-“

“Just this once. Please, I’m just- I’m so tired of being cooped up in that miniscule space. It’s bad enough I haven’t flown for months – MONTHS, Shockwave! – but I’m carrying extra weight every minute of every day, I haven’t recharged properly in weeks, the sire of my sparklings was murdered and- and…” Starscream paused, his vents quickened as he dissolved into panic.

“Breathe, Starscream,” Shockwave said quietly, gently rubbing the back of Starscream’s neck. “You need not say any more.”

“It’s suffocating...” Starscream panted.

“I know.”

On its face, coupling out in the open was still not the brightest idea, as they could be discovered by anyone. However, keeping Starscream happy and free of stress was also important. Shockwave would just have to keep his optic sharp and have the other Predacons on call just in case. He sent three pings to each of them, signaling them to stay on notice.

“Very well. But only this once.”

Starscream trilled tiredly, wasting no time in nipping and kissing the side of Shockwave’s helm and neck. “Thank you,” he whispered between each gesture of affection.

Shockwave remained silent but returned Starscream’s actions, his servos roaming the seeker’s side and midsection, lovingly caressing the precious lump. Keeping invasive thoughts at bay, he lay back, inviting and assisting Starscream to sit atop him. As he coaxed the seeker’s panel open and felt the moist folds of Starscream’s valve. Hearing the beautifully contented sigh as it reached his audials, Shockwave entertained the idea that he could become used to the idea of a sense of normalcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is kinda slow, but I hope you still enjoyed it after the long wait.
> 
> There are sex scenes that I don't think would fit in this fic but I'd still like to write them because I'm a depraved little insect. If I do, they'll be posted on Starscream Drabbles for those interested.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave is forced to make difficult choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Work and personal issues are a pain, and this chapter has been difficult in itself to write. So, I think this extra-long chapter is deserved for you, the reader. Thanks for your patience.

Starscream woke once again with a shrill cry, sharp pain lancing through his midsection in addition to watching his mate die all over again. Not even his own dreams were reprieve from reality. He cried out again as another cramp had him doubling over on his side. Thankfully enough, it attracted Shockwave.

“What’s wrong?” the large mech asked, taking methodical steps toward an agonized Starscream just around the makeshift curtain. The seeker’s answer came as a low groan. Rather than repeat the question, Shockwave knelt astride him where Starscream could see him. His vents were heavy and he held tight to the source of his physical pain. “Do you need anything?”

“For this fragging pain to go away!” Starscream yelled.

“We are out of pain-killers.”

“Oh of fragging COURSE we are! Why wouldn’t we be when I need them the most?!”

“Because you used-“

“I wasn’t actually asking, Shockwave!” Starscream’s sentence was punctuated by a high-pitched whine.

“Are you going into labor?”

“NO! N-no…”

“How do you know for certain this is not ‘the one’, as you called it?”

“I just do!” Starscream said through gritted dentae.

“If this is your first time carrying, it makes no logical sense for you to-“

“Just call it parental instinct or something! Trust me, would you?!”

As Shockwave was about to retort with another logical fallacy of Starscream’s statement, the seeker cried out in pain again, finally breaking down into quiet sobs as he held tight to his midsection. Shockwave withheld his comment, instead moving to sit next to Starscream, who didn’t hesitate to lay his helm in his lap.

For now, Shockwave was content to let Starscream rest as much as he was able, but he would need to perform a few more scans of the area, just to be sure there truly was nothing left. Lately, Shockwave had found it more and more difficult to concentrate and Starscream had grown increasingly prone to fits of sobbing, sometimes for no discernable reason. Not to mention his outbursts of unprovoked anger, the sometimes extended periods of time where he’d lock himself in his room…

With so much moodiness and apparently excruciating pain that came with gestation, Shockwave could not wrap his processor around any possible reason why any bot would ever want to endure it when there were easier, more efficient ways of reproducing.

“Why did he do this to me, Shockwave…?”

“Hm?”

“He promised me the universe, a place for us and our children. And he abandoned us by getting himself killed. This is all his fault.”

Shockwave listened as Starscream spoke, and there was an undeniable bitterness to his tone, his voice breaking occasionally. They were both very much aware of their situation and the events that lead to it. Shockwave did not feel the need to coddle the seeker when it came to those details. “Megatron was foolish, even brazen to make such lofty promises to you.” He felt Starscream turn his helm up from resting in his lap. “But he did not ‘abandon you’ purposely. It was war. There was a significant possibility any of us could be killed on any given day.

“He should not have sparked you until it was over. But nothing can change that and it would be a waste of both of our time to dwell on it.”

“I’m not dwelling, I’m just…”

“Dwelling.”

Starscream grumbled an incoherent response.

“Coupled with your occasional sobbing-“

“I do NOT sob!”

“-it is clear you miss him. But it would benefit the both of us if you looked to the future rather than the past.”

Starscream’s helm resumed its previous position, looking outward to the scattered bits of scrap lying about, then to the makeshift nest he’d made for his clutch that lay empty next to his berth. He supposed Shockwave was right. All he had to look forward to was their arrival in an otherwise uncertain future.

 

* * *

 

The universe was testing Shockwave, he was sure of it. A testy Starscream, two inhibited but energetic Predacons, negligible resource returns, and now the confirmed presence of Autobots in a too-close proximity.

“Why would you make contact with them?!” Starscream shouted.

“Don’t worry! They weren’t a match for us!” Darksteel countered proudly.

“Yeah, we even took one of ‘em out!” Skylynx added.

“Unless you have _offlined_ one, it doesn’t matter! We’ve lost the element of surprise!” Starscream argued. In his rage, he pulled out his prod, the two Predacons baring their fangs in response.

“Enough,” Shockwave cut in. The last thing he needed was his creations and consort tearing one another apart. Three pairs of optics turned to him.

“Shockwave, do you have any idea what these dull creatures have done?!”

“I do, which is why we will have to create work-arounds so we remain undetected,” Shockwave answered, then turned to his Predacons. “Do not engage the Autobots unless you outnumber them. If you happen across them in your searches, you will go elsewhere.” The beasts made noises of complaint, but vocalized nothing more. “Am I clear?”

“Yes, boss,” they said in unison.

“Good. Now continue your search until I summon you.”

Skylynx and Darksteel quickly turned on their heels and bolted through the door, likely still high on excitement from their earlier fight. Normally their leave would take Starscream’s anxiety with them. That did not occur this time. Now, Starscream turned to Shockwave, high-tension nerves evident in his expression and wings.

“So… What now?” Starscream asked cautiously.

“Now I am afraid the known presence of Autobots means we can no longer safely leave the base for an extended period of time. I am sorry, Starscream, but it is best we no longer go on our walks.”

“Wh- what…?” Starscream whispered, his vents quickly picking up. “You- you can’t mean that. Shockwave, please-“

“I will not risk you in the event they discover us.”

“Then why do the fragging Predacons get to keep going out!?”

“They still have a job to do in procuring more fuel.

“I am well aware there is a chance they could bring undesirables back with them. I will discuss that with them later. Until then, I need you to understand why I am keeping you here.”

Starscream was in utter disbelief like he was unable to fully comprehend what Shockwave was asking- no, _demanding_ of him. He attempted reasoning as calmly as he could. “This was the one thing keeping me sane. And now you’re taking it away from me. I know I’ve explained to you the necessity for a seeker to have proper air, to not feel confined. It’s bad enough this place has poor lighting-“

“I do not have the time for your complaints, Starscream,” Shockwave said coldly, taking a step toward the seeker. Starscream took half a step back, but otherwise held his ground defiantly against the much larger mech. “It is for the good of us all. Do you truly wish for all of us to be captured or slaughtered by the Autobots?”

A giggle somewhere between sadistic and sarcastic bubbled from Starscream’s throat before he was even aware of it. “Maybe I would. It would be better than being forced to go insane by you.” Starscream turned on his heel and exited the room, likely to lock himself in his room, Shockwave suspected. But what could have been seen as a throwaway insult could have also been foreboding.

Shockwave thought it best for Starscream to work out his anger in solitude. For now, Shockwave needed to address the Predacons in how to handle any mishaps until further notice. Still, he couldn’t help but worry about Starscream. Shockwave knew the other mech wouldn’t take the news well, but there was no more delicate way to handle it. Starscream was a smart mech; Shockwave knew he had to understand why he took the actions he did.

… But even if that were true, Starscream would still bitterly hold a grudge. Shockwave, for now, could only hope he would abandon it quickly.

 

* * *

   
More fruitless days rolled by and Shockwave was seeing more and more results of that lack of success and choices he’d been forced to make.

The Predacons stayed out for longer hours as necessary, but still they returned, exhausted, with almost nothing to show for it. Shockwave grew frustrated with their lack of success, but doubted it was their fault. Their senses were inhibited still, but even if they weren’t, they had scoured every bit of land they could in the time they were given. With or without their added senses, the two together likely would have picked the large radius clean.

As for Starscream…

Due to Starscream’s continued resentment, Shockwave was rarely allowed in his quarters outside of interface sessions. There was little Shockwave could do to comfort the seeker when he was in pain, be it physical or mental, and Shockwave saw his own decrease in mental fortitude because of it. Every fiber of his being craved the interactions he had with Starscream, but he could not force the matter if the other mech did not want it. Perhaps in time, _both_ of them would go mad.

When the time came for Starscream to begrudgingly allow Shockwave into his quarters to interface, the other mech had noticed gradual changes to the small space:  the walls and even the cover to Starscream’s berth to be covered in claw marks. Parts of it looked like it had been forcibly removed and replaced again. The nest for Starscream’s clutch seemed to change in size each time Shockwave saw it, as if the seeker didn’t know how big to make it. Not only that, but Starscream’s own appearance seemed to degrade. His armor had lost most of its lustrous glow, and he frequently looked tired. If Shockwave got a decent enough look, dried blood would be evident on Starscream’s talons. Without proper, natural air for so long, Starscream felt his sanity slowly dissolve, which made it all the more unfortunate that Shockwave still could not allow him to go outdoors.

He only hoped that Starscream could eventually forgive him.

. . .

Whatever pent up anger, frustration, or aggression Starscream had bottled up, he released during interfacing. It had only taken Shockwave once to begin expecting and handling it properly so that neither of them were injured in the process, but he still had to mentally prepare himself for what came next.

No sooner did Shockwave enter the secluded room did Starscream immediately pin the bigger mech against the wall and begin nipping at the exposed cabling of his neck before dropping to his knees. Shockwave opened his panel in response.

Starscream took Shockwave in his throat, bobbing his helm shallowly enough to keep the massive length there but also enough to stimulate his partner to completion. Emboldened by Starscream’s assertion, Shockwave reclined slightly against the door and gripped the back of Starscream’s helm to guide him. The action earned him a fiery glare and getting his spike bitten as a warning from the seeker. Shockwave returned the glare and gave a surprisingly appreciative groan in response before pulling Starscream’s helm flush against his codpiece and gagging him. Starscream didn’t fight but his throat rhythmically closed around Shockwave’s spike, at last giving him what he wanted. Shockwave gave a heavy ex-vent as his transfluid rushed down Starscream’s throat, the seeker eagerly swallowing every drop. He wasted no time in pulling off and using Shockwave’s hips as leverage to pull himself up.

Shockwave attempted to reach down to assist him, “Be careful.”

“Shut up,” Starscream grunted, swatting the offered servo away. As soon as he found solid footing, Starscream turned on his heel and walked over to his obscured berth. Holding his midsection he bent over it. When Shockwave appeared around the corner, Starscream gave him an unexpected order. “Mate with me.”

Spike still rock-hard, he obliged Starscream’s command; none-too-eagerly shoving it into the seeker’s narrow valve as desired and it felt just as tight and wet as it needed to be. Shockwave only gave Starscream a beat before eagerly thrusting in to that needy valve. He knew Starscream’s limits. He knew how far he could take it. Shockwave dug his grip into Starscream’s hip, just below where the swell of his abdomen started and fragged him into his own berth.

“Is this how you need me, Starscream?” Shockwave stated, as it was far less of a question and more confirmation.

“Yes! Don’t you- ah- dare stop!” Starscream ordered. He kept himself just angled enough that his belly stayed free of any collision with his berth while still being roughly taken. He dug in his heels against Shockwave’s assault, and it was as primal and hard as he needed, easily pushing him to the brink of orgasm. Shockwave must have felt it too, as his thrusts grew more hard and shallow, his helm resting against Starscream’s back…

Starscream angled his hips against Shockwave’s, offering the perfect angle for him overload inside his chamber, listening to the bigger mech sigh heavily against him. As soon as he was sure Shockwave was empty, he pushed back against him again, twitching his wings in just a way that told the other mech to back away. Shockwave had learned such tells and pulled out, Starscream resisting that last little gasp. “Now get out.”

Shockwave had grown used to such treatment after insisting Starscream stay indoors, but for some reason, he couldn’t make himself leave after being ordered to. There was even more work to be done elsewhere, so why…?

“Must I tell you again??” Starscream hissed.

This time, there was no question. Shockwave turned and exited the room even as Starscream remained in his seemingly locked position over his berth. As the door closed behind him, Shockwave could have sworn he heard the beginnings of sobbing, but he saw it as none of his business and returned to his usual work.

 

* * *

 

Shockwave’s frame demanded fuel and recharging, but he dismissed every signal it gave him. He knew what he needed, but the logic center of his cortex whispered to him the unwanted sort of changes he needed to make in order for things to work out for everyone. For now, he dismissed it as well, even though his own work failed to keep him distracted. Heat danced along his plating, battling irritation as it went; even a fraction of anxiety made its way into the mix. Shockwave’s processor worked overtime to solve all of his problems but failed to conjure a fraction of an idea how.

Except for one.

And Shockwave wouldn’t have it.

Shockwave was willing to risk the degradation of Starscream’s processor – easily repaired with the right tools – so long as he did not end up in Autobot hands. There was just no telling what could happen in that event. Not only was Starscream a Decepticon, but a carrying mech who still gave off a distinctive smell that could unwittingly manipulate them. Such a thing could be used as a weapon, Shockwave hypothesized, but more than likely, the Autobots would just act on their own primitive instincts even if they had “good intentions”.

Only he knew what was best for Starscream.

. . .

As another day crawled by, Shockwave noticed it to be too quiet. The Predacons were scouting, certainly, but there was not even the muted sound of Starscream clawing at his walls, or loudly screeching, not even the dull warble he usually made in his melancholy state. Shockwave left his usual spot at his keyboard and walked the indoor facility, going straight to Starscream’s quarters. He found his way to the door and knocked. “Starscream?”

No answer. Not even a rustle.

Shockwave threw the door open and scanned the room. He walked to the hidden berth, checking over the top. There was no seeker to be found. Instead, he turned to his comm-link. “Starscream.” The response was a buzz of static, indicating no signal. Shockwave suddenly felt a pang of panic and exited the room in a rush, making his way outside, continually trying his comm in hopes that Starscream would answer.

The entry door moved aside so Shockwave could bolt through it. The purple mech looked around, still seeing nothing of the missing seeker. He went to his alt-mode, driving around the usual spots that he and Starscream so often walked every night for the past few months and everywhere in between. Still there was no sign of him.

Shockwave sped back toward the entryway, intending to call back the Predacons so they could search for him. But as Shockwave transformed back to his root mode, he saw the tiniest glint of sharp metal over a small, hooded formation that hid the entrance. Shockwave was almost ashamed of himself; he looked outward but never upward for the mech who could not fly.

At the very least, Shockwave could heave a sigh of relief. He climbed the slope up to the flattened pinnacle where Starscream sat, knees huddled up to his chest as much as they were allowed. The other mech looked positively sullen, not even noticing as Shockwave sat next to him.

“Why did you turn your comm off?” Shockwave asked. Starscream only sat there, completely uninterested. Shockwave wanted to scold him, but at the same time, was just relieved the seeker was safe. “I told you not to leave the base.” He turned his optic outward, as Starscream was. The sun was setting, casting a magnificent orange-brown glow over the desolation that surrounded them.

“I didn’t leave,” Starscream muttered.

“You know what I meant.”

Starscream shot a sideways glare to Shockwave, but let his knees fall to the side as he sat up as straight as he could, a servo resting on his swell. “And you know I’m not one to listen to ‘authority’.”

“I do. But I failed in my assumption that you would see things my way and abide by my instructions,” Shockwave explained. “I suppose I was surprised that you stayed as long as you did.”

“My coding demands that I listen to the sire of my sparklings, or the protector of the trine,” Starscream said, fidgeting as if he could not find a comfortable sitting position. “Though you are neither, you have been the one supplementing my sparklings and- well, _somewhat_ taking care of me. So, that’s what I did. But even you should have known I couldn’t stay hidden forever.”

“I did. Though, I was hoping the emergence day would come and you would stay with them so you could stay out of sight of your own volition.” Shockwave looked to Starscream, who seemed to be frequently readjusting himself, trying to find the right angle that he would be comfortable in. “I do wish we had a better solution. Had we not lost so many Predacons, we could have mounted an attack on the Autobots, perhaps even taken back the _Nemesis_ and those being held captive.”

“Knock Out joined the Autobots. You know that, don’t you?”

“I did not.”

“To save his own aft, I’m sure.”

“A sense of self-preservation is anything but foolish or selfish,” Shockwave commented. He then shook his helm. “No matter, as we are unlikely to gain any sort of upper hand anytime soon, I’m afraid.”

Starscream hummed a response, then groaned as he stretched out.

“Do you know how much longer it will be?”

“It was ‘anytime’ a week ago, it hasn’t exactly changed,” Starscream said flatly.

“Nothing feels different?”

“No.” Starscream began tapping the roof nervously with a single digit. “Though I would have thought they’d be ready to emerge by now. I hope nothing’s wrong…” He whispered the last sentence to himself.

Shockwave carefully moved closer to Starscream to sit with him, and was glad when the other didn’t move away. Perhaps he wasn’t still mad at him, or maybe he was just too exhausted to care anymore. “At what point are we concerned about the delay?”

Now Starscream was more noticeably uncomfortable, and not just physically. His optics darted at Shockwave and back to the ground, biting his lip. He muttered something indiscernible. Starscream felt the warmth of Shockwave’s servo on his shoulder and it suddenly felt heavy enough to shatter him beneath it. “I don’t know! I don’t know if they’re late or on time, if we’re worrying over nothing! I know how much that must infuriate you since you expected me to know everything about my own gestation but I-“ Starscream nearly choked on a sob as it fractured his sentence. He hid his face in one servo, the other held fast to his midsection, “I don’t know and I’m terrified!”

That sounded all too familiar to Shockwave, who removed his servo, allowing the broken seeker a moment for his emotions to flow. He thought he had seen the full spectrum of Starscream’s feelings, but this was surely one on one of the farthest ends and Shockwave felt something akin to… pity? Adoration? Frustration knowing there was little he could do to help? Shockwave pinned this mess of emotions on his activated sire coding, but as Starscream was dissolving into quick, short vents, Shockwave stepped in. Sidling even closer, Shockwave rubbed his servo up and down between Starscream’s wings in an attempt to soothe him. “Slower, Starscream.”

It took some time, but Starscream was gradually able to slow his ragged vents enough to cool his frame and calm himself down. With Shockwave’s gentle servo to ground him, the last bit of coolant spilled from Starscream’s optics before being entirely wiped away. He placed his own servos on his swollen midsection, quietly chirping and whispering to it in Vosian. Shockwave could have heaved his own sigh of relief, but he refrained until he knew Starscream was fully coherent and stable.

Minutes ticked by and eventually Shockwave moved his servo to Starscream’s hip to rest, unintentionally causing the smaller mech to lean against him, taking comfort in the protective warmth. After days of barely speaking and spending the absolute bare minimum amount of time together, having this moment together felt like a well-deserved gift. Starscream must have felt it too, as he lowered his wings to huddle even closer to the bigger mech. Shockwave pulled him in tight.

“I am sorry for forcing you to stay inside. But you do at least understand why, do you not?” Shockwave asked.

“Of course I do,” Starscream muttered. “That doesn’t mean I have to enjoy what feels more like a punishment than something done ‘for my own good’.”

“I understand. I was not trying to torture you or control your actions in any way. I merely want you and your offspring to be safe, most logically-“

“I get it,” Starscream interrupted with a wave of his servo. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Very well,” Shockwave complied, instead choosing to stroke his claws delicately along the side of Starscream’s protrusion. “Would it be acceptable for us to share a berth again, or are you still angry?” Almost immediately he felt Starscream’s wings perk up, lightly scraping against his arm.

Still facing forward and sounding otherwise disinterested, Starscream gave his answer, “Y-yes, that would be acceptable. It will be good to have someone rub my back when my tanks feel like they’re trying to rot themselves.”

Shockwave remained stoic as he basked in the moment of quiet as the sun had finally disappeared below the horizon and the sky turned into an inky mix of black, blue, and purple. He would have loved to just stay out the entire night with Starscream and merely stargaze, hoping for the occasional comet to pass over. But even something as simple as that was much too large a favor to ask of the universe. The Predacons would be returning any minute, and there was no telling when the Autobots could be doing their scouting, if at all.

He looked at Starscream next to him, who was doing his own stargazing, optics tracing each one. There was so much beauty reflected in those ruby-red optics, so much depth, emotion, things that Shockwave never would have thought twice about, let alone about Starscream. The Starscream he knew was scheming, back-stabbing, a chronic liar… Not the same mech that he saw before him now. It was an incredible thing to behold as Shockwave realized he never knew Starscream at all before the end of the war.

Finally, Starscream’s optics caught Shockwave’s as it just seemed to stare into his soul, and he couldn’t help but flinch. “W-what? What are you glowering at?”

“I was not. Merely observing.”

“Well, it’s creepy when you ‘observe’,” Starscream said with a shudder.

“Then I must apologize for a third time, but we should be going back in,” Shockwave said passively, disengaging himself from Starscream and standing. He then offered his servo to the carrying mech, even though he knew the other didn’t want it.

“Must we?” he asked, wearing his signature pout.

“I am afraid so.”

“Fine, if you insist.” Starscream took the offered servo and very gingerly got to his own pedes. When he was fully upright, he almost immediately doubled over again with a whine.

“Is it-“

“I swear if you ask if it’s time again, I will pluck out your one optic and EAT it!!” Starscream growled. Suddenly realizing the absurdity of what he just said, he looked up at Shockwave, seeing what might have been confusion if his body language read correctly. He held tight to both Shockwave and his belly. “I- I didn’t mean that.”

“I had assumed not.”

“It’s- it just hurts sometimes if stand up straight. It’s nothing.”

“I see.” Shockwave then picked Starscream up by his lower back and legs, slowly enough for the seeker to brace himself. “Then allow me to assist.”

“I could have made it myself,” Starscream huffed, but didn’t hesitate to cuddle into the broad chassis.

“Of course.” Shockwave carried Starscream inside, but paused when he reached the terminal. “Where did you wish to go?”

“If I’m not mistaken, I do believe we are late feeding the sparklings,” Starscream suggested, seduction lacing his tone.

“How careless of me to forget,” Shockwave responded. His tone was flat as always, but knew that Starscream easily grasped the intention.

As soon as Starscream began raining down light kisses on Shockwave’s helm, the bigger mech’s engines immediately began purring. With Starscream still in tow, Shockwave stepped quickly to their private quarters, locking the door behind them.

. . .

It didn’t take Starscream long to fall into a deep recharge after a heated but longingly intimate interface. Shockwave was next to him, admiring him for just a moment longer. He noticed the seeker’s servo lay over his midsection, still wanting to feel that extra bit of closeness to his offspring even while sleeping. Shockwave gently stroked his own servo over Starscream’s cheek, committing every detail of this moment to memory.

Shockwave sighed, not wanting to get up. But he had work to do.

Taking great care not to wake Starscream, Shockwave sat up and carefully stepped over him and onto the floor. As his other pede touched down, it managed to knock something over. Shockwave whipped around to see the small nest basket Starscream made for his eggs, now with a piece missing from it, turned on its side at his feet. Shockwave clenched and unclenched his servo stop himself from vocalizing. He hoped that Starscream wouldn’t notice, though he was positive he would.

But it was unlikely to matter, anyway.

Shockwave stepped quietly around the dome of the berth, over stray metal parts littered across the floor, and finally through the door and down the hall to his office. Upon entering, he saw Skylynx and Darksteel in their beast forms, curled around one another in a peaceful recharge. Unfortunately, Shockwave needed solitude for his work. “Darksteel. Skylynx.”

Two pairs of gold optics blinked online tiredly and found the source of who called them. They both made chirps and growls of acknowledgment, likely too exhausted to transform and speak properly.

“Forgive me, but you must find a different rest-place. I have important work to complete.”

The beasts looked to one another. Skylynx yawned as Darksteel stood and stretched. After taking a moment to regain their senses, they slunk off to find a new place to sleep. Shockwave watched them leave, wanting to make sure the door shut behind them. When it did, he consulted his terminal, powering it on and soon after, punching in a few coordinates for communications. The line buzzed with static at first as if it was having trouble establishing a link. Shockwave waited. After a solid minute of fractured static, he altered the comm-frequency, set noise reduction, and sent it through again.

Shockwave tapped his claws anxiously on the keyboard as he waited for a response from the other end of the line. The comm beeped more clearly this time. Another two minutes of dull, continual beeps and Shockwave moved to try a new approach. But a visual feed appeared on-screen, and the bot on the comm sounded just as surprised as Shockwave.

“W-what?? Shockwave?? How did you find-“

It was Bumblebee. Of course it had to be him.

Shockwave only half-listened to him sputter his reaction, wondering to himself if even now, the Autobots had been keeping the _Nemesis_ as storage, or a prison. It seemed unlikely they would burn all the energon stored on the ship to keep it running when they had bots to feed.

“-even doing here? Who else is with you? What-“

But Shockwave didn’t have time with this extraneous scout, or any other lesser Autobot. He only needed one. “Let me speak with Optimus Prime.”

 

* * *

 

“Boss, we’re starving!” Skylynx complained.

“Yeah!” Ain’t we got any more fuel locked up somewhere?” Darksteel chimed in.

“We have had no extra energon for the past few weeks. You should know this when neither of you have been bringing any more than shards back,” Shockwave explained. It was more scolding than he intended but he was running on fumes himself. When the Predacons made collective noises of disappointment and anguish. Shockwave changed his tune. “Take all but one cube. Share it; do NOT fight over it.”

With that, the two beasts perked up, dashing away to raid the pantry of what remained in it. Shockwave shook his helm, but would not let his own frustrations take over. As he listened to his creations hungrily down their fuel, he took to his terminal again, but had no time to access it as Starscream walked in with his own complaints.

“One of your hell-beasts broke the nest I made!” he yelled at the doorway, not seeing said hell-beasts to the left of him. Instead of cowering, he held the broken aerie in front of him as if he were offering it to them. “Which one of you was it?!”

The two Predacons looked at each other, confused. It only served to infuriate Starscream more. “Wasn’t me!” Skylynx said.

“Me neither!” Darksteel added.

“Liars, both of you!” Starscream shot back.

“It was me,” Shockwave cut in. Three pairs of optics locked onto him, one of them more than surprised. He was only interested in that one. “As I got up last night, I accidentally stepped on it. It was after you’d gone to sleep.”

Starscream’s expression fell, his frame slumping, wings lowering in what might have been guilt for his actions, or disappointment in Shockwave. Darksteel and Skylynx went about their business when attention was turned away from them, finishing their energon and going to exit the room.

“Wait,” Shockwave ordered. The two paused, turning to look at their master. “I need you both to guard the base while we are away.”

“’Away’? Where are we going?” Starscream asked.

“On a walk,” Shockwave replied. Starscream’s wings angled upward again. At least one of them could look forward to this venture. Shockwave walked toward the Predacons only to retrieve the last remaining cube of energon, then walked to Starscream to hand it to him, “I will repair your broken nest for you later. For now, walk with me.” Shockwave walked past the seeker to exit the base. The other just seemed to be glad to be out of the base again and feel fresh air on his wings.

Starscream hastily set the damaged aerie down on the nearest counter practically trotted after Shockwave up the stairs and out the door, sipping his cube as he went. Shockwave had stopped to allow the seeker to catch up so that he could offer his arm, allowing them to walk together. Starscream eagerly took it, glad to be back in the “working relationship” they had a week prior. Shockwave took the lead, taking them around the base quite leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world to spend.

“What brought this on?” Starscream asked.

“I realized the damage I had done by asking you to remain indoors,” Shockwave answered. “While I also recognize the risks that come with it, I prefer to have you mentally sound.”

“Well it’s about time.” His tone was snarky, but Starscream was more than glad to see Shockwave was finally broadening his mind on more delicate and nuanced emotions. “I’m glad you came around.”

Though Shockwave was mostly unresponsive, Starscream paid the detail no mind and continued to walk with his consort around the refinery in a peaceful silence.

“You haven’t been refueling, have you?” Starscream asked.

“I use the least energy, therefore, I should have the least energon,” Shockwave answered simply. It was such a matter-of-fact tone that he knew Starscream hated.

“But you’re the one holding us together. I mean-“ Starscream suddenly seemed unsure of his words. He knew what he wanted to say, he just didn’t want to. “I suppose the Predacons could need you. But I need you more! What I mean is-“

“I am a convincing placeholder for your mate or trine member because I can shelter and protect you.”

“It isn’t that simple,” Starscream muttered. Before he had even realized, they were a good distance from the base, now standing in the Sea of Rust. Starscream looked around, confused and concerned. “Shockwave, why are we all the way out here?”

Shockwave didn’t answer, but remained rigid at Starscream’s side, looking ahead. Starscream had called his name again, but he went ignored so that Shockwave could count the seconds. As the last of them ticked down, a ground-bridge opened just a few meters away, making the already antsy seeker jump and hide behind Shockwave. Through the bridge appeared Optimus Prime followed by his ever faithful medic, Ratchet. Starscream peered around the broad, purple shoulder, immediately bristling at the mere sight of them.

“A-Autobots?!” Starscream questioned. “Shockwave, why-“ He paused, noticing that the other mech seemed perfectly calm. “Shockwave??” he asked again, now stepping to Shockwave’s peripheral.

“Calm yourself, Starscream. They are not here to fight,” Shockwave explained, then turned to the formidable Prime before him. Though at the moment, he seemed more distracted by Starscream.

“He really _is_ carrying,” Ratchet marveled.

“Starscream,” Optimus called. The seeker’s attention snapped to him, but immediately snarled at him, backing away and flaring his plating in a show of threat. Prime was undeterred. “Are you well? Unhurt?”

Starscream softened at the unexpected inquiry, confused. “Why? What do you care?”

“As I told you, he is in fine health overall, but he too far along in his gestation for me to care for him further,” Shockwave told Optimus, deliberately avoiding the look of what was more certainly utter betrayal on Starscream’s face.

“W-what? Shockwave-“ Starscream started. The now-empty cube in his hand fell, shattering on the ground.

“And you will hold up your end of the arrangement?” Optimus asked.

“I plan on finishing my current works in progress, but I will not utilize any of them against the Autobots,” Shockwave replied.

“You can’t be serious!!” Starscream cried, holding his helm in disbelief.

“How do we know you won’t go back on your word?” Ratchet asked Shockwave.

Before Shockwave was able to answer, Starscream raised his voice again. “STOP IGNORING ME!!” The other three mechs finally gave him their undivided attention, but Starscream only turned his own toward Shockwave. “What is the meaning of this?!”

“Did I not just explain it in front of you?” Shockwave asked.

“You’re- you’re giving me up? Surrendering me?”

“Yes.”

“But-“ Starscream couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “After all this time?! I thought everything was alright now!”

“As I had previously stated, we are low on resources. You are draining most, as expected since you are carrying.” Shockwave’s tone was just as cold and hollow as it was before he became intimate with Starscream. He knew the other could read that. “Therefore, it is illogical for you to continue staying here.”

“So you’re giving me to the very bots who murdered Megatron? The same ones who will undoubtedly _rape_ me??”

Shockwave saw Ratchet flinch at the accusation and Optimus about to make a more vocal response, but he got to it first. “You yourself told me proper medics will not detect your heat.” He then gestured to Optimus. “Prime has also assured me that he is also unable to detect it due to the Matrix, and that he will also keep the remaining Autobots out of your vicinity so you may be kept safe.”

Starscream was far from comforted, his wings angled high as he went off again. “Since when do _you_ take the word of Autobots?!”

As the two argued, Optimus and Ratchet remained silent, observing the spectacle. They remained silent amongst themselves, but a second ground-bridge opening quieted the other two. Ratchet turned back to see Knock Out exit the green portal, carrying five, moderately-sized cubes of energon. As Starscream saw it, the heat of his anger grew all the more.

“Is THAT it?! You’re trading me like some sort of exotic export?!”

Shockwave looked at Starscream but saw nothing beyond the anger, and denied the reaction a proper answer to its inquiry. On the other side, he saw his former ally speak with his former enemy before bringing the fuel directly to him. As the anger aimed at him burned even still, Shockwave looked to Starscream again. “It is time for you to go.”

There was great pain that suddenly paired with that anger that neither mech knew how to process. Knock Out set the cubes down a meter or so away from the quarrelling mechs and stepped away, positioning himself as the midpoint between Autobots and Decepticons. He watched the few remaining events unfold before him, for once not saying a word.

“Shockwave…” Starscream started. Tears were now beginning to form at his optics as he finally began to break down from the exhausting fight. “You can’t…”

Shockwave suddenly held up his cannon at Starscream. It powered on, sending every other mech on edge and arming themselves for a fight. “Go. Now.”

Starscream held his midsection protectively and backed away from Shockwave. His spark beat aggressively against its chamber and clenched at the same time, not knowing how one mech could feel such a cluster of raw, disgusting emotion, impossible to delineate positive from negative. Starscream felt a servo on his arm and heard a soft voice as he was pulled back and away from Shockwave, and he didn’t have the wherewithal to fight. This couldn’t be happening. Why was this happening? He made Shockwave happy, didn’t he? Wasn’t he a good mate…?

As Shockwave powered down his cannon, he picked up his fuel, carrying them over one shoulder. Starscream saw the cold mech turn away from him with nary a second glance and he hated him for it. “You said you’d never leave me!! You said you’d take care of me!” he shouted after him. “I hope your wretched beasts eat you alive!”

Shockwave had already begun to walk away with his energon in-tow, not even waiting to listen for the tell-tale sound of a bridge opening for him to turn his back. He had a strange sort of trust in the Autobots not to shoot him in the back. At least, not while they had Starscream in their care. As the bridge closed some distance behind him, Shockwave didn’t even sigh in relief.

The scientist made his way back to his base, with nothing but the quiet to guide him back. He entered through the door that led to the same shallow, underground area with empty shelves and cabinets, and one terminal for communications. Why did it feel different? He set the full cubes to the side, but his creations were nowhere in the building to hear them drop and come running. It was for the better, as Shockwave suddenly felt dizzy. The still-broken, handmade nest still remained on a side counter, untouched.

Shockwave’s legs wanted to trek to Starscream’s room as they so often did out of habit, but he stopped them. There was no point now. Shockwave instead went to his terminal to check on the status of the new creatures he was in the process of making. It was so quiet now. He could concentrate; there was nothing to distract him from his important work. It was quiet. As it was meant to be from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I developed a headcanon that medics have their sense for "heat detection" removed once they become doctors. It wouldn't do well for them to treat their patients who are in heat/carrying, after all.
> 
> Comments welcomed; I've spent way too long editing this...
> 
> *Side note, I could really use some art commissions right now. I'm on Tumblr and Deviantart under the same name. Please consider giving me a look!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream begins a new chapter in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come up with far too many extraneous ideas and sex scenes for this fic and will likely become its own side fic rather than attach itself to Starscream Drabbles. I've written a few things already and they may be posted soonish.
> 
> Also it turns out I'll need one more chapter to finish this out.

The four mechs exited the ground-bridge safely onto the _Nemesis_ , Knock Out leading them. Starscream hugged his arms, making himself as small as possible. He heard Prime address someone about the bridge but didn’t bother to see who. He just kept walking, almost completely consumed by the events just passed, not knowing exactly how to feel.

If nothing else, his frame was aware of its surroundings as he came to a stop behind Knock Out. Finally, Starscream’s left the floor to observe his surroundings. They were in the medbay.

“Starscream?” Knock Out asked. “How are you feeling?”

“Like my spark has been ripped out a second time,” Starscream growled.

“Er- yes, well…” Knock Out glanced between Starscream and Ratchet.

“Oh for Primus’ sake,” Ratchet sighed, now stepping into Starscream’s view. “We will need to perform a proper checkup on you and your sparklings to ensure you’re in the ‘fine health’ Shockwave claimed you are.”

“Just offline me and be done with it,” Starscream said.

“No need to be so dramatic, Starscream,” Knock Out said, but was shortly waved away by Optimus.

“Allow me to speak with him a moment. Please assist Ratchet for now,” he said calmly.

Knock Out shrugged but did as told, bringing the medical terminal online.

As soon as Optimus moved to address Starscream directly, he was cut off. “What could I possibly have to talk to you about?” Starscream sneered.

“The health and future of your sparklings, perhaps?”

“What about them? They aren’t your problem. Unless…” Starscream started, optics shifting between Optimus and the two medics. “What will you do? Take them from me after I’ve birthed them?”

“We would never-“

“I’m a Decepticon after all; second-in-command to Megatron, your _enemy_. If you wanted to kill me slowly, that’s a surefire way to do it.”

Optimus could not help but be grieved at such sharp, accusing words, but in Starscream’s optics he saw a great deal of pain and fear, and protectiveness as well. Even more so, his frame spoke even louder as his wings fanned out and he held his servos to his swollen midsection. Starscream would fight to the death to keep his offspring safe. “At no point in time will you be separated from your younglings, Starscream; you are not our enemy and will not be treated as such.

“Your children are the future, and every one of us want to see their survival and growth through.” Starscream suddenly looked away, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. “On top of that, I gave Shockwave my word-“

“DON’T. Never mention him to me again,” Starscream said harshly.

Optimus nodded. He then looked to the two medics who were more or less cooperating, but were done with their task. “It seems they are ready for you.”

Starscream looked over his shoulder to the medical berth behind him. He shuddered as he hesitantly made himself “comfortable” on it; Ratchet was quick to hook him up to the terminal with a few cables to his hip. Starscream was never particularly comfortable in a doctor’s office but was grateful for the swiftness which Ratchet operated with.

The elder medic consulted the terminal to read out the most important information first. “It seems you are carrying six sparklings-“

“Yes, I know that,” Starscream said, immediately cluttered with emotion and curiosity. “What about them?”

Ratchet snorted. “Well, in case you didn’t know…” He angled the monitor toward Starscream to show him the proof.

Lo and behold, there were six small and shallow sparks all beating with Starscream’s own. He wasn’t sure what to think; Shockwave had never intimately shown him the proof before. Seeing it now was almost a surreal experience.

“Six are all present and accounted for,” Ratchet reiterated. “Do you want to know their genders?”

Starscream suddenly perked up again, unbearably excited at the prospect. “Tell me!”

“Very well. Let’s see…” Ratchet looked over the screen, scanning over it before reading aloud. “Three mechs and three femmes.”

Without warning, Starscream’s optics glazed over in excitement. He smiled. Three strong mechs and three beautiful femmes. Somehow, he thought, Megatron would have wanted it that way. Starscream could barely vocalize how happy he was. Before they were even born, he was already in love with them.

The excitement was infectious, as the other three mechs in the room with him could not contain their smiles along with him. It was a good sign for them as a species, and such a wonderful thing to behold after so many brutal centuries of fighting.

“Overall, you are all in decent health,” Ratchet said, breaking the silence, “But you could do with a little extra energon, which we thankfully have in plentiful supply for the time being.”

Starscream nodded, but was too overwhelmed by the news of his sparklings. He held and rubbed his rounded midsection lovingly, all the more eager to see their emergence. He didn’t even overhear Ratchet insist Knock Out bring an extra cube from their storage. For the first time in months, he was actually elated.

“Starscream.”

“Hm?” Starscream hummed. It took him a moment to notice the Prime was addressing him.

“I must speak with you a moment about your stay with us.”

“What for?” He looked up, but had such a dreamy look in his optics that Optimus wondered if the seeker was really listening.

“I realize your residence with us is indeterminate, and the other Autobots must make peace with that. However, until your gestation is over and you are comfortable living in closer quarters with us, we can discuss your more current living situation.”

Knock Out returned a moment later, fuel cube in hand. He placed it in Starscream’s servo, the other surprisingly delicate about drinking it. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“As I was saying,” Optimus punctuated, “We all realize you will be staying with us for an undetermined amount of time, which is why I wanted you to rest assured that the only ones that will be in your general area are myself, Ratchet, and Knock Out. The other Autobots will remain at our base of operations away from the _Nemesis_ at this time.

“Until you have your sparklings, there will be no other bots on this ship.”

Starscream set his cube down for a moment so he could speak, making sure to make full optic-contact with the Prime. “And how do I know Bumblebee won’t disobey you and attempt to finish what he started?” he asked, his tone full of venom and _hate_ for the named mech.

Ratchet was the first to exposit a mess of noises from his vocalizer at such a wild theory, but Optimus was swift to interject. “As I said, _no one_ else will be on the ship, Bumblebee included. He does not wish you any harm, nor do the other Autobots. You will be safe here, Starscream. You have my word.” Optimus looked to Ratchet, who still looked frazzled by Starscream’s accusation, but returned his attention to the terminal.

Starscream nodded, not entirely sure if he believed the Prime, but for now, he wouldn’t turn down the energon or the more spacious place to sleep. He gave the now-empty cube back to Knock Out and decided to contemplate his stay.

“Hmm…” Ratchet pondered, suddenly pulling Starscream from his dreamy state.

“What? What’s wrong?” Starscream asked.

Optimus and Knock Out both huddled around the monitor, setting Starscream further on edge.

“Well??”

“It appears your sparklings are in decent health overall, their spark beats are a bit irregular.”

“What does that mean?”

“As Shockwave had informed us-“ Ratchet chose to ignore the immediate flaring of Starscream’s plating at the name. “You have been extremely short on energon the past few weeks. While I’m sure he’d given you most of it, it may not have been as much nourishment as they needed. Fortunately, we can cover your fuel shortage. As for your need of transfluid-“

“I am NOT interfacing with ANY of you!” Starscream hissed.

“You won’t have to,” Knock Out cut in. He looked back at Ratchet, “Allow me.”

“Fine, fine,” Ratchet huffed.

“We have that front covered as well; for some time we have had prenatal capsules. A decent stock of them even, so it should be able to cover you for the remainder of your gestation.”

“We do? When did we get those?” Starscream asked.

“Well, during supply raids, we didn’t always have the luxury of picking and choosing what we were taking,” Knock Out explained. As he felt Autobot optics on him, he added defensively, “What? We were at war.”

“What you should not neglect to mention though, is that they will only act as a replacement for so long. Eventually you will need real, proper transfluid for your sparklings,” Ratchet added, ignoring the muttering from the other medic.

“W-what will happen then?” Starscream asked hesitantly.

“None of us will attempt to interface with you against your will, but is best if you take time to think about the possibility of needing to interface in the very near future.” Ratchet gave Starscream a moment to digest the information, the other two mechs allowing him to take the lead. “In addition, you are far too close to malnourished to be roaming around right now. I think it best for you to remain here for the time being so that we may monitor the pulse of your sparklings as well as your fluid intake.”

“You’re forcing me to stay in here? So I’m your prisoner now? Is that it?” Starscream asked bitterly, his spark beginning to pulse harder against its chamber.

“Unless you cause intentional harm to others, under no point will you be a prisoner here,” Optimus stated.

“I may as well be if you confine me to this room!” Starscream argued.

“I am already aware you need fresh air and to a lesser degree, sunlight,” Ratchet said. “Which is why I will allow you now to walk the _Nemesis_ as you need. Escorted, of course.”

“Oh, how merciful of you to _allow_ me.”

“Please do not take offense, Starscream,” Optimus said. “If and when your sparklings’ health is cleared, you may come and go as you please. We are merely trying to maintain their safety.”

Starscream huffed. After that _other_ mech had forced him to stay indoors, this secondary stage just felt like an annoyance. “Fine. May I take my final walk of freedom then, Lord Prime?”

Ignoring the obvious jab, Optimus nodded. “Knock Out, would you be willing to escort him?”

“Why, certainly, my liege,” Knock Out answered, placing a melodramatic servo to his chest. Optimus didn’t react, but Ratchet rolled his optics, which was good enough for Knock Out. He followed Starscream, who was already out the door. “You could have waited a moment,” he said as he caught up to the seeker.

“I’d rather not wait around as you flirt with the enemy,” Starscream said in the most accusing tone he could muster, but kept his optics forward.

“They aren’t our enemies anymore, Starscream,” Knock Out said. “The war is over-“

“I don’t care about the fragging war.”

Knock Out’s words stalled a moment, but he kept pace with Starscream; not terribly difficult when the other was heavy with a clutch. “Alright- I get that you’re upset over Megatron-“ To which Starscream scoffed, whether or not he knew Knock Out wasn’t wrong. “But you should really give them a chance, Starscream. They treated me quite well since I- ah, well, betrayed you,” the cherry medic added sheepishly. He saw Starscream’s lips start to turn upward into a snarl, but quickly recede. “What I’m saying is, they’ve been quite fair since I relinquished my Decepticon title. You should give them a chance, especially since they’re so willing to help you and your sparklings.”

Starscream stopped his harried pace to finally speak full and properly. “Oh, certainly! And once I finally put my faith and trust in them, they’ll take my children away from me before they’re even hatched because I’m an _evil_ Decepticon and therefore an unfit parent to them!” Starscream bit out, quickly wiping away coolant as it formed at his optics. “One of them murdered my bondmate, so what reason would I have to trust them?”

“I think you’re taking this too far,” Knock Out said nervously.

“Is that so? Please explain, I would love to hear your reasoning.”

Knock Out composed himself as much as possible; any misstep with Starscream could lead to disaster. “As I said, they had treated me rather fairly in my… let’s call it ‘transitional period’. They don’t fully trust me, but involve me in their work, trust me just enough to do more minute things like patch-ups to the injured. And trust me, with as many drones as they have working construction, that happens quite a bit.”

“Fine, so you have your own set of uses. But what am I, besides Megatron’s former right-hand mech? Other than the fact that I’m carrying, what reason would they have to treat me well?” He gently ran his servos over his midsection as if he was trying to get a feel for the remaining gestation period.

“Maybe they don’t,” Knock Out said with a shrug. “But I very strongly doubt they will separate you from your sparklings once they’re laid or after. Despite all our battles and millions of years of war, given the time I’ve spent with them…” The medic shook his helm. “I just can’t see them being that cruel.”

For some reason, that unnerved Starscream and he found himself fidgeting as his claws lightly scraped against the bottom of his belly. He desperately wished he could taste flight again; he could escape from this nonsense conversation, soar into the clouds and never return to anyone, to anywhere. All he needed were his sparklings and the fresh air. Starscream looked to the nearest exit, which seemed to be the one leading to the flight deck. “Could you just… give me a moment?” he asked, turning his helm toward the door.

Knock Out followed the hint, but seemed hesitant. “I’d rather not chance the trust placed in me by them. Or the chance that you’d just throw yourself off the edge.”

“Oh please. My priorities are my children and nothing more. I just need the air and a moment of alone time.”

“At least let me be close by, will you? Outside with you but not stuck up your turbines?”

“Fine, just come along,” Starscream ordered, walking out the door and onto the deck, exposing the both of them to the cool air of the mid-morning. It was wonderfully pleasant to Starscream, who felt like he’d previously been suffocated by the dark and compact hallways of the ship. He sighed as the wind hit him, going around his delicate curves and planes of his wings, sending shivers up his backstrut. _Oh_ , how he longed to fly again…

Knock Out stopped by the door, allowing Starscream to walk ahead on the airstrip by himself. He kept a cautious optic out, as he always put the bare minimum of trust in the seeker. Starscream looked back, seeing that Knock Out was, for now, keeping his word. Looking forward again, he sighed, feeling the air that caressed his plating. He tried not to think about how much he would have preferred the higher altitude and for the moment, accepted what he was allowed.

Starscream scanned the horizon, seeing many tall towers that reminded him of home. But Kaon was nowhere near Vos, in another life, he could have called Kaon home. He held both servos to his rounded midsection, still eager to see his sparklings’ arrival. And, once they’re old enough to walk, Starscream could show them where their sire called home for most of his life.

Or, what was left of it.

From what he could see, the buildings still looked worse for wear, even with the Autobots allegedly rebuilding. Starscream wouldn’t find himself surprised if in a few months, the city was completely unrecognizable as the city it was before. Suddenly he felt uneasy, a nervous twist puling at his insides; his mind began racing.          What if he couldn’t even recognize Vos once it was rebuilt? What if the Autobots completely rebuilt his home city past the point of his own recognition? He wouldn’t even be able to show his sparklings the places he once used to visit: the fancy restaurants, the sky-high towers, not even his own home. _Was it even still standing?_ His processors ran through so many scenarios and possibilities, his helm spun enough to nearly lose his balance. Starscream practically felt every hurried footfall behind him throb in his helm until he finally fell to his knees at the edge of the strip and purge over the side, passing out as he felt a pair of servos on him.

. . .

At some point, Starscream had woken some indiscernible time later in the medbay and was hooked by many ports to the medical terminal. He felt groggy, dizzy, and still the slightest bit nauseous. Somewhere above him, someone seemed to be rambling to themselves or another bot who was otherwise silent. Then, one of the mystery mechs came into view, albeit blurry. They said something. Maybe his name?

“Ca… …ar me…?”

Starscream groaned as a bright light was waved in front of his optics, making his helm pound. He reached out to block it. “S-stop…”

“Starscream? How are you feeling?” the voice asked. Much clearer now, Starscream could identify it as Ratchet.

“I would be better if you stopped shining that light in my face,” Starscream answered.

“Good to see you’re still snarky. Any sickness, pain, etcetera?” Ratchet asked, putting the light away.

“Dizzy, but nothing further.”

“Good. But, due to your collapse, it is best that we maintain a closer look on you and your sparklings’ health. Right now, they are still irregularly pulsating and are unlikely to change with the added distress,” Ratchet explained.

Starscream’s helm turned up toward the too-bright light above him. “Just do what you need to do.”

Ratchet nodded, thankful the seeker wasn’t going to keep fighting him and punched in a few things into the terminal, then turned to Starscream again. “I will return momentarily with some low-grade energon for you for easier digestion,” he said, then addressed Knock Out, “Keep an optic on their vitals, _closely_ this time.”

“Yes, sir,” Knock Out said sarcastically. He received no further scolding than a glare from Ratchet before he exited the room. “How is the patient feeling?” he asked Starscream.

“You tell me,” Starscream said, optics still staring upwards.

“You could use more fuel, but our dear head doctor is seeing to that,” Knock Out said with a roll of his optics. “Though, you’re likely overdue for some transfluid as well.” He saw Starscream tense. “We still have the capsules, remember? Give me a moment.” The cherry medic rummaged through the cabinet beneath the terminal retrieving a small bottle. He inspected the label and gave it a good shake before opening it and pouring three, small tablets into his palm. He held them out to Starscream, who looked suspicious. “These are the equivalent to transfluid? How often will I need to take them?”

“They are less potent, and shouldn’t be used for the long-term. As you are towards the end of your gestation, twice a day will do. Assuming of course you’d prefer not to interface-“

“NO.”

“Just keeping an open mind,” Knock Out said, holding his servos up defensively.

Ratchet returned moments later with a rather tall cube of energon, quickly handing it off to Starscream. “Unfortunately, we currently have no means of enhancing the nutrients. You will also need to take prenatal supplements-“

“Already taken care,” Knock Out declared proudly. At Ratchet’s confused glance, Starscream revealed the pills in his open palm before downing them with his fuel. “See?”

Ratchet hummed, slightly annoyed but glad Knock Out took the initiative. “Yes, well done.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, Starscream, I’m afraid this is where we begin your-“

“Confinement.”

“It’s not-“

“Whatever you want to it, it’s still torture to me.”

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that, but it’s for your-“

“Do NOT tell me what’s for my own good,” Starscream spat. “Just give me something to read while I’m here and be gone with you.”

Ratchet was clearly irritated by being continually cut off, causing Knock Out to snicker to himself. “Then I will return momentarily, again. Knock Out can take his first watch with you.” At that, the other medic ceased his laughter, now making Ratchet smile in return as he made his exit again.

Starscream sighed, letting his helm rest against the less-than-comfortable medical berth. Without looking in his direction, he addressed Knock Out, “Can’t you bring me something to make me more comfortable?”

“When the old mech gets back, certainly,” Knock Out said.

Ratchet did eventually return a few minutes later, a single datapad in hand. He held it out to Starscream, who looked disinterested, but took it all the same. “One of the few I found on the ship as we cleaned up. We do not have much right now, but-“

“It’s fine,” Starscream said tersely. His optics glanced up at the other mech for a moment before admiring the book he was holding. “Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome,” Ratchet said, pleased to see that Starscream had manners after all. “As I mentioned, Knock Out and I – and possibly Optimus – will be watching you in shifts.”

“That hardly seems necessary.”

“We just want to make sure nothing dramatic changes in the health of you or your sparklings.”

“And tend to my every whim?” Starscream asked, the slightest hint of a grin forming on his faceplates.

“If it is necessary to your health and comfort, then, I suppose yes. That as well.” Ratchet knew agreeing to something like that could easily backfire, but Optimus entrusted him and Knock Out with overseeing Starscream’s health, and do that they would.

“Excellent. I could use a few pillows to ease the stress on my wing joints.”

“I don’t think-“

“It would make me more comfortable; if I’m expected to remain here for so long…” Starscream said, deliberately trailing off, not trying hard to conceal his grin.

“Fine, fine,” Ratchet sighed. “I will return yet again.”

Ratchet disappeared through the door, making Knock Out scoff. “I suppose that means I don’t have to retrieve it for you.”

“Suppose not,” Starscream muttered, reclining against the berth, attempting to make himself comfortable for the time being. He flipped on the datapad and set himself to ignore the world until further notice.

. . .

“Can’t I talk to him at all, Optimus?” Bumblebee asked.

“I have already informed Starscream that you will go nowhere near him. It is for the best, Bumblebee; even if he did not harbor any ill-will toward you, being in his vicinity will greatly alter your judgment. It cannot be risked, even if your intentions are pure.”

Bumblebee always trusted Optimus’ judgment in any situation, but this one just didn’t sit well with him. “What if I just used the comm terminals? I wouldn’t have to be in the same room as him and-“

“ _Bumblebee_ ,” Optimus interrupted, his trademark leader tone aiding his words. “In Starscream’s current, fragile state, he is very much on his guard. Contact with you will undoubtedly make it worse. I implore you, do not seek him out.”

Bumblebee meant to retort, but Optimus halted him as he turned his attention to his comm-link.

“Yes, Ratchet? … I do. … Let me retrieve one for him.” Another nod, and Optimus finally returned his attention to Bumblebee. “I have matters pertaining to Starscream to attend to. Please continue to assist the Wreckers in their instructing of the Vehicons,” Optimus said as he hurriedly left the room.

As Bumblebee watched Optimus leave, he couldn’t help to feel that much more anxious. He bounced from pede to pede as if to shake loose his mild irritation. It seemed that despite his semi-recent promotion from a scout, Optimus still treated him as such. Well, Bumblebee was his own mech, fully capable of making his own decisions. Talking to Starscream was the right thing to do; even if all Starscream did was yell at him, he could at least get his anger out in some fashion. His mind was made up.

Bumblebee waited until he was certain Optimus would be too busy holding meetings or rebuilding to be around their base or the _Nemesis_. He quietly made his way to their central command terminal. He kept the light dimmed as he walked to the computer and flipped it on. It cast him in a light blue glow, giving him an orange hue as he waited for it to fully power on. Once the terminal was warmed up, Bumblebee quickly typed in the proper number that would link him directly to the Nemesis medbay. As he waited, he mentally rehearsed what he wanted to say to the very seeker he widowed. Suddenly Bumblebee felt very nervous about the prospect he was so determined to see through. He had no time to contemplate it however, as Knock Out answered his call.

“Ohh-“ Knock Out shifted around as if he was afraid of someone listening before whispering harshly to the monitor, ”What are you doing??”

“Let me talk to Starscream,” Bumblebee stated, loud enough for the seeker to hear, he hoped.

“You can’t be-“ Knock Out started, but his optics darted to the side, then widened. “Starscream, no-“ But he was quickly pushed to the side by said seeker.

The moment Starscream laid optics on the monitor, his plating and wings flared, visibly gritting his dentae. “You-“

“Listen, Starscream,” Bumblebee began, “I just wanted-“

“Have you not made my life miserable enough?!”

Bumblebee flinched, but pushed forward. “I don’t want to fight!”

“But perhaps I do,” Starscream snarled, making a show of his claws.

“I’m not gonna fight a carrying mech,” Bumblebee said. He watched as Starscream suddenly looked away and changed his stance. That seemed like a good sign, at least.

“Then what exactly do you want?” Starscream bit out.

“I want-“ Bumblebee took a quick vent, “I want us to not be enemies, to keep the past behind us. I hope that you’re able to trust me eventually and know that I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“You expect us to be friends? Is that it?”

“Not necessarily, but-“

“Need I remind you of all mechs that you put a sword through my mate?”

“Starscream, I didn’t know he was your mate-“

“It wouldn’t have made a difference to you anyway!”

“Do you expect me to apologize? I mean, Megatron was the one leading the uprising, he started the war, killed innocent bots! He _stole_ my voice!” Bumblebee’s patience quickly dissolved as he argued with Starscream, but the other was far from backing down. “He was a tyrant!”

“He wanted to lead the oppressed to freedom, and all you Autobots did was attempt to defend those who were already in power!” Starscream growled, then shook his helm. “I’m not going to argue politics with you, a mere _youngling_. You were born into war and it’s all you’ve come to know; you know nothing of my struggles, nor did you truly know Megatron or me.

“You have no idea of what it means to commit yourself to someone and then lose them.” The heat of Starscream’s fury burned away what fluid formed at his optics. “But no, I don’t expect you to apologize. No matter what you say, it will never change the fact that you destroyed the family I could have had. I will _never_ forgive you.”

“I had no choice, I-!”

“Do NOT contact me again or I swear to the Allspark I will _end_ you.” Starscream disconnected the comm before the infuriating Autobot could say anything more. For a moment, Starscream seethed over the keyboard, drawing short but heavy vents into his frame.

“S-Starscream, remember to breathe,” Knock Out said, finally moving closer to the seeker.

Before the medic could touch him, however, Starscream stormed away in a rage. He stomped toward the berth, picking up the datapad that lie on it and threw it across the room, landing squarely on the wall and cracking the screen.

Without giving any thought to the fact he broke something of importance to Prime, Starscream leaned heavily on the berth. For so long, he’d fantasized about killing that vile, yellow mech in the slowest and most painful ways imaginable. Now, in a cruel twist of fate, he was finally in close range to do so, but would then risk the welfare of his sparklings in the process. With his processors overworked themselves over his polarizing feelings and predicament, vents still ragged, he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was strange not having Shockwave around for this chapter since he was the main protagonist. This one also seemed a bit darker, given the conversations Starscream had with others. As always, pour your thoughts on me.
> 
> EDIT: I made changes regarding the meds Star is taking, realizing the way I'd written them previously was too much of an easy-fix, a McGuffin of sorts. I wish I wasn't making the change so long after posting, but sometimes I realize such screwups too late. Apologies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream learns to cope with his new situation. Not necessarily in healthy ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This accidentally became super long.
> 
> Full sentence italics are "speaking different language", as it seems italics don't show up in notes.
> 
> /Comm chatter./

As expected, Optimus did pay Starscream a visit, thankfully after the seeker had already purged the majority of his anger. Before checking on his well-being, however, Optimus wanted to apologize about Bumblebee. Starscream was quick to cut down that conversation, lest he purge what little remained of his digestion tank. Optimus was merciful enough to let it go, but Starscream had a feeling it wouldn't be the last he'd hear of it.

Ratchet had come in for his shift following Knock Out just a few short hours later. Aside from Bumblebee’s disastrous attempt at conversing with Starscream, there was nothing new to report about his overall health. Starscream did however look incredibly disinterested in anything happening around him. Ratchet took note of it but gave the vitals on-screen a look over before addressing him. The sparks were still irregular. Ratchet sighed. That confrontation probably did not help.

“Starscream, are you in any pain?” he asked. The seeker only looked up at him with a furrowed brow as if he was annoyed he’d even asked. “Do you feel any better?” Another hard glare. Ratchet decided to change the direction of the conversation. “I just thought if you were able to walk, you may want a hot shower. But, if you’re not…”

“Yes,” Starscream hissed, beginning to sit up. “Just fine.”

“Good to hear. I’ll just unhook you-“

“I’ll do it myself!” Starscream snapped.

“Alright, alright.” Ratchet stepped away as Starscream none-too-gently ripped the cords out of the ports on his hip and tossed them to the side. Resisting the urge to scold the seeker and put the cords in their proper place, Ratchet would instead move the conversation forward.

Starscream slid off the table and was quick to make his way out the door, as he often was after reclining for far too long. Ratchet was close behind.

“Wait for me, please,” the medic called just behind him.

“Are you so ancient you can’t keep up with a carrying mech?” Starscream taunted.

“You never know. For all I know, you’re much lighter on your pedes than you let on.”

“Flattery will only get you so far, _doctor_ ,” Starscream said lowly, but couldn’t help but the subtle flutter of his wings.

“As long as there’s progress.”

The two made it the “public” wash-racks short of a full minute, but Starscream was already short on air. He tapped the button that allowed him entry, but paused to look over his shoulder at Ratchet. “Ah, are you coming in?”

“I would prefer to, yes,” Ratchet answered. Seeing the drop in Starscream’s wings, he continued, “I will stay near the door and give you your space.”

Starscream half-nodded and walked in, soon after, hearing the door close behind him. He turned on the taps and let the water flow a moment before stepping under it. His frame breathed a full, heavy sigh, instantly relaxing into it, forgetting that someone else was even in the room. After enjoying the warm, comforting spray a moment, he took the nearest mesh rag from the alcove in the wall and quickly set to work. Starscream began at his neck, wandering over his chest-plate, moving to the layered plating on his shoulder trying his best to reach every crevice and gap he could as if they hadn’t been touched in a millennia. Even when he was with that _other_ mech, the shower racks there never left him feeling clean enough. But he had learned to live with it, the subtle itch he felt after being outside, the layers of dust from the long-unused lab…

Shockwave never cared about such menial things. He gave so much of his attention and time to Starscream and his Predacons he barely made time for himself. He rarely showered, slept or refueled as far as Starscream could tell. Why was he seeing this just now?

He subconsciously held on to his distended belly as if it were a separate entity, attempting to pull it closer. As Starscream felt his anxiety rise, so too did that of his sparklings; he could _feel_ it. He spoke to the lifeforms inside of him, _“I’ll take care of you. I swear it.”_

The rag fell from his grasp as he spoke, at the same time realizing Shockwave was the second provider he'd lost. Starscream's wings cast down to their lowest angle, his spark aching for the first time in weeks for his fallen bondmate.

Ratchet took notice as Starscream suddenly leaned against the tiled wall and grew worried, taking a few steps closer. “Starscream, are you alright?”

Starscream nodded to the question he barely heard but remained silent. He stared at the floor of the shower, getting lost in his own thoughts of protection and personal need; he didn’t even feel the gentle servo on his back, stroking slowly, cautiously. Starscream wanted so badly to lean into that touch, to feel safe, wanted, and comfortable again. But then it pulled away, soon replaced by the familiar mesh cloth on his back that moved in small circles between his wings. The movement was methodical, careful. Then it moved to his wings – Starscream instinctively wanted to hiss at such an intimate, personal touch – but he was surprised that the much older medic knew just where to move his servo as to not make him uneasy. Ratchet pushed his thumb along the edge of the elegant, silver wing and it made Starscream shudder. A minuscule pinch toward the pinnacle and Starscream’s vision was blurry.

How was it that this simple grounder knew just where to touch him?

Even as Starscream was moaning quietly, Ratchet continued caressing and polishing the long planes of the seeker’s delicate wings as if they were the most priceless of antiques. So long as Starscream did not object, the medic would continue his ministrations, ensuring the heated mech was clean and satisfied. Starscream had wished he wanted nothing more than the thorough cleansing as he still held tight to his midsection.

After both wings were well loved, Ratchet stepped back to give Starscream some space. After all, he hadn’t asked any sort of permission to be close to him, so one might assume the haughty seeker to be offended. Fortunately, that seemed not to be the case. Starscream’s wings were neutral, his vents fairly relaxed, and he had yet to begin a tirade. As he turned around and made optic-contact with him, Starscream looked nothing but relaxed and drowsy.

“Are you ready to return?” Ratchet asked in a quiet voice.

Starscream nodded and turned off the taps himself. He suddenly felt very tired. Luckily, Ratchet was there to keep him steady, guiding him to the back wall and taking a thick, mesh towel and gently patted Starscream down. At the back of his mind, Starscream was grateful for the attentiveness, the attention to detail. The medic was especially gentle around Starscream's midsection before finally drying himself off rather hastily, and before he knew it he was back in his berth with his requested pillow and heated blanket, the cords from the terminal replaced carefully but uncomfortably in his left hip. As Ratchet had turned to walk away, Starscream stopped him with a servo on his wrist. “Stay with me,” he whispered. The seeker grew groggy after his life-changing shower, and the medic was beginning to appear blurry. As he finally began to offline his optics, he thought he heard the other say:

“I will.”

. . .

Starscream woke what felt like hours later; he felt more rested than he had in weeks. As his optics onlined slowly, they scanned the dim room, landing briefly on the monitor where he saw his spark pulse in tandem with his sparklings’. A small smile graced his features before he looked elsewhere, now finding Knock Out sitting opposite him next to the terminal. He suddenly felt a rush of panic.

“ _Where’s Ratchet?”_ he blurted.

Knock Out suddenly looked up from his reading and locking optics with the panicked seeker. “I'm sorry?”

Starscream shook his helm in realization of his words. “Where is Ratchet?”

“Ah. His shift ended and I took his place, as we explained to you before.” Knock Out gave Starscream a moment to absorb the statement. “He’ll return this evening, plus Optimus will come by later to check on you personally.”

Starscream was only partially listening. He was mulling over the previous night. He allowed himself to be vulnerable, he’d let his guard down, even went so far as letting someone who was basically a stranger _touch his wings_. He didn’t expect Ratchet to be as attentive and gentle as he’d been. Starscream assumed the older mech’s bedside manner would be more similar to Knock Out’s: minimal, passive, hands off. But the Autobot medic’s helpful approach had seen Starscream through both cleansing and recharge rituals quite comfortably. He wondered briefly if there was some ulterior motive at play.

“Are you listening, Starscream?”

“What?”

Knock Out sighed irritably. “I said: now that you’re awake, you’ll need to take your capsules and two cubes of energon.”

Starscream shook his helm, “I don’t feel well right now.”

“You need the pills, at least.”

“They’re just going to be purged if you force me to take them.”

“If you insist,” Knock Out conceded. “I’ll just leave them here so you can when you’re feeling better.” The cherry medic set the small bottle on a short shelf beneath the monitor. “… Do you need a waste bin?”

“Probably,” Starscream said, finally reclining again with a groan, resting his servos on his belly.

“In that case, I’ll return in a moment,” Knock Out quickly made himself scarce. Probably just eager to stretch his legs for a spare moment, or get out of actually working.

Starscream’s helm was swimming, his spark pulsing, his tanks twisting themselves in knots; the carrying seeker felt emotionally taxed enough to feel physically ill. He wanted to reach for painkillers, but was hesitant to swallow anything for the time being in case he actually did end up purging it from his system. He lay flat on his back and held his midsection again. Starscream could only uselessly hope to will himself into stasis until he could sort out conflicting emotions or his sparklings arrived. Whichever came first.

Another grinding few hours passed and Starscream still did not feel well enough to consume anything. He'd barely noticed the time change, especially during the occasional purging of his tanks' contents, he had nothing to read after effectively destroying the one novel given to him and he didn't bother asking for another. He was surprised when Knock Out actually bothered to rub Starscream's back while he was vomiting and fighting back sobs. It was certainly a miserable time for both of them. At least the lesser of two medics was kind enough to wait awhile afterward before pestering Starscream again about his medication.

“Are you going to take this or just lie there and glare at me?” Knock Out asked. As he expected, Starscream did indeed continue to glare. Knock Out raised an optic, “You seem awfully determined to starve yourself as well as your offspring. If you wanted to terminate your gestation, there are much quicker, much less painful ways to do so.”

“Don't be absurd,” Starscream said, surprisingly quiet given Knock Out's accusation. “It would be a waste to drink it if it's just going to end up in the trash.”

Knock Out cocked his helm to the side. “You were fine when Ratchet was with you. How is it you're conveniently ill again?”

“If all you're going to do is slander me with ridiculous accusations, you can leave me alone with my already invasive thoughts. It's obvious you want to, anyway,” Starscream said bitterly, turning his helm away from Knock Out.

Knock Out scoffed, “And you accuse _me_ of slander?” He gave Starscream a look, waiting for another biting remark, but it never came. The seeker completely checked out of the conversation. “Have it your way. I will return in a moment.” Before turning to leave, he glanced over the monitor that showed seven steady spark pulses. At least there was some improvement there.

Starscream absorbed himself in his own thoughts yet again, letting every stray memory that formed take him away to any corner of his processor, far away from his physical self. He drifted on thoughts that did not not hold remembrance of former mates, but rather of the future of his offspring.

The lucid seeker barely noticed when someone else stepped into the room. Starscream had been rather preoccupied with whispered mantras and optimistic promises spoken in his native glossa. He only paid attention when he felt a single, rounded digit begin to rub circles on his wrist, right on top of his midsection. The thought-out touch slowly brought him from his trance, finally drawing his optics toward its owner. He knew there was a reason he instinctively trusted this touch.

“How are you feeling?” Ratchet asked.

“Fine!” Starscream blurted. He adjusted himself to appear more alert, but did not move away from the medic's touch. “I'm fine.”

“Oh? You're not ill at all?” Ratchet raised a skeptical brow ridge, but his right servo kept its contact with Starscream's wrist.

“I- I mean...” Starscream stammered at the question, quickly catching on to Ratchet's deeper meaning. “I feel better, now that you're here,” he purred, his own digits lightly scraping Ratchet's broad forearm.

“How am I not surprised?” Ratchet asked more to himself than the sultry seeker. He looked to the monitor, where the seven vitals were displayed. They did indeed improve. From there, he glanced down, seeing the small dish containing two capsules and a full cube of energon next to it. Untouched. “Since you are feeling better, I take it you can consume your essentials now?” Ratchet asked, gesturing to the items on the shelf.

“Oh!” Starscream said, his wings perking up. “Of course.”

Ratchet waited for Starscream to reach past him to take what he needed, but the seeker just stared up at him; _innocently_ , if Ratchet thought him capable. It was almost endearing. “Glad to hear it.” He picked up the items himself and handed them to Starscream, taking half a step back as they were taken.

Starscream quickly tossed back the pills and drank fully from the cube as if he hadn't refueled in days. He handed the empty contents back to Ratchet, licking his lips as he did so. “Thank you, Ratchet,” Starscream said.

“You're quite welcome,” Ratchet said, dropping the empty cube in the waste bin. “Now, I must get back to Optimus-”

“You're leaving already?”

“I was only stepping in a moment so Knock Out could get some air. I will return to you tonight after his shift is done. Understood?” Starscream whined and fluttered his wings. “I'll be back before you know it.” No sooner did Ratchet turn to leave did he hear Starscream begin making dull chirps behind him. He did not have time to console the fickle seeker when he had important notes to share with the Prime.

. . .

Starscream did his best to remain collected throughout the remainder of Knock Out's shift. He no longer had anything to read, he frequently readjusted his berth dressings, never to be fully satisfied with their placing, and he quietly endured powerful ripples of pain through his midsection and backstrut. Starscream saw it best to talk to his sparklings through the pain, calmly and quietly as if it would ease them and reduce his pain. Knock Out occasionally looked over at him seemingly talking to himself. But Starscream didn't care; it’s not as if the ignorant grounders around him could understand him, understand how he _truly_ felt when he spoke his own dialect and gave other vocal and physical cues.

But there was someone who was more empathetic to his needs, someone who went out of his way to keep Starscream comfortable. He was the only mech Starscream could talk to while he endured a secondary confinement. Another breakdown was surely on the way, but at least this other mech could keep it at bay.

“Do you feel any different?” Ratchet asked as he searched his readings for any sort of change in seven different spark-readings.

“Nothing,” Starscream whispered, looking longingly at Ratchet. _“I’m so hungry. I need your fluid. Please.”_

“I heard ‘hungry’, so I take it you need more fuel already,” Ratchet commented, not sparing a look at the forlorn seeker, who suddenly looked quite interested in him.

“ _You...”_ Starscream suddenly sat up – slowly – as he realized that Ratchet actually understood him. _“You speak Vosian?”_

“I only have some basic conversational skills in Vosian,” he said, now making optic-contact with Starscream. “As I am not a flier, I cannot make the same sort of, ah, sounds as you. As for the base dialect, I’m not fluent, I’m afraid.”

Starscream looked disappointed, but chirped in response. _“But you understood me, in my own, native glossa. No one has since...”_ Starscream bit his lip, not wanting to continue the sentence. He was grateful Ratchet understood.

“I know how much that must mean to you, Starscream. My Vosian is rusty, but I will do my best to, ah...” Ratchet paused to think over his words. _“Speak your language.”_

Starscream's wings fluttered and for once, the seeker actually smiled, tearful and genuine. _“You're wonderful.”_

“ _Flattery only gets one so far,”_ Ratchet said, seeing another flutter of Starscream's wings. That was the most satisfied he'd seen the seeker since he'd arrived. “I brought you energon at the start of my shift; certainly you can’t already be hungry again?” Starscream nodded. Ratchet sighed. “Though we do have a moderate supply of energon, that doesn’t mean we can dole out as much as we like.”

“ _Please?”_ Starscream asked, holding his servos over his midsection to emphasize his need.

Ratchet scoffed, but there was no negativity behind it. _“Very well.”_ The medic dug briefly through the locked cabinet beneath the monitor to retrieve a small cube of energon. He handed them to Starscream, who eagerly took them. “Try not to abuse these privileges, hmm?”

“ _Thank you,”_ Starscream said after downing both. He handed the cube back to Ratchet.

“ _You’re welcome.”_

. . .

When it came time for Knock Out’s shift again, Starscream was mostly silent aside from groans of pain from brief contractions. He never asked the other medic for anything, never asked for fuel, entertainment, or even conversation. When Knock Out would bring him cubes of energon or his supplements, Starscream would outright refuse them. Knock Out had a hunch this would happen again and though he thought it would do no good, decided to question the seeker. “What are you playing at? Are you just trying to make things more difficult for all of us?”

Starscream kept his helm turned away from Knock Out, not even giving him the usual side-glance when he was spoken to. He wanted nothing to do with this non-provider.

“You're not doing yourself any favors, you know,” Knock Out said, “You're just going to do more harm to your offspring by not refueling.” Still, Starscream was silent and utterly disinterested. “You're infuriating, you know that?” Not waiting for or expecting an answer, Knock Out set the pills and fuel on the stand next to him and stormed off, immediately sending comms to Optimus and Ratchet. He'd had enough of these games.

The two remained somewhat close by the ship in any case and were quick to rally to Knock Out when they were called. They met up in a vacant storage room just minutes after the cherry medic called for them.

“It's as you speculated,” Knock Out said to Ratchet, “He won't take fuel from me. He didn't even speak to me.”

Ratchet let out an even, steady vent. “That is unfortunate. What do you propose, Optimus?”

The Prime had an almost grave expression about him, now completely concerned with Starscream and Ratchet's mental health. “As I am less familiar with seeker customs, I believe it is best for you to speak with him, Ratchet. However, should you choose to counsel and care for Starscream further, I would recommend taking extreme caution. Starscream is emotionally vulnerable, and if he truly is attempting to imprint on you for mating, he cannot be given any false promises.”

“I know, Optimus,” Ratchet said, a frustrated sigh punctuating his acknowledgment. “I just hope that Starscream can handle it.”

“Please proceed with your best judgment,” Optimus said. Knock Out remained by his side but otherwise silent, yet concerned.

Ratchet nodded, pulling himself together before making his way to the medbay once again. Once at the door, he could hear Starscream warbling on the other side. If he could remember right, there were certain tones and pitches seekers made that meant they were attempting to reach their mate. Unfortunately, that was a part of the language that Ratchet did not have the incentive to learn. Either way, Starscream was in need of assistance and very much outside his natural element.

The medic heaved a final sigh and let the door open for his entrance as he made his way to Starscream, who looked positively thrilled to see him. Admittedly, the attention was quite nice, but Ratchet was not in a position to accept or reciprocate. Starscream was lovely, proud, and exceedingly concerned for his offspring, all things that Ratchet could easily find attractive. But things between them had already gone too far as it is.

“ _Ratchet!”_

“Starscream.”

“ _Where have you been??”_

“In Common, please, Starscream,” Ratchet said, sounding nearly exasperated. The seeker looked disappointed, but it couldn’t be helped. He stopped and stood a reasonable pace from Starscream, who was upright and alert in his presence. “I was just speaking with Optimus and Knock Out about this… ‘situation’.” Starscream chirped, his expression showing concern and worry. Ratchet shook his helm. “Starscream, I know what you are after and it _cannot_ be me. I cannot be your mate. I can neither be what or who you need me to be. I understand you’ve lost others who were supposed to take care of you, but I cannot take their place in the same way. Do you understand?”

Starscream looked positively aghast at what he was being told. His chest suddenly hurt, his spark swirling faster in its chamber.

“Starscream, look at me,” Ratchet ordered. The seeker hesitantly obeyed. “I will do all I can to ensure you and your children are at your best health for the full duration of your stay, even if I am not in direct contact with you. They have been improving of late, and we can perform one more scan on their vitals to clear them, and you are free to meander this ship as you please. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Starscream started to nod but was still devastated from Ratchet’s words. “Then lie back and we’ll let the terminal do the rest, hmm?” Ratchet moved away from the seeker and typed a few things into the computer.

Starscream had been staring at the floor, but still spoke loud enough for the other to hear. “Ratchet?”

“Yes?”

“Were you merely speaking my language to chip away my walls? To try and relate to you so that I would trust you?” he asked as his optics turned upward, beginning to form into a glare.

Ratchet gave the seeker a hard look, acknowledging the weight of the situation and answered Starscream honestly, “I did assume someone speaking to you in your native glossa would put you at ease. Though they seemed to at first and we grew more comfortable with one another, my intentions were not malicious in any way.”

Starscream gave Ratchet a hard look as if he was searching for any sign of deception. An ironic concept, he realized. The other mech only looked his way after he felt the molten glare from Starscream.

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

The seeker scoffed at the accusing question, finally turning away. “I suppose it doesn’t matter, does it?”

“Well, all of us would prefer you were as comfortable as possible, so it matters somewhat, yes.”

“I would only be ‘comfortable’ if I didn’t need any of you,” Starscream said, rubbing slow circles on his belly. “I suppose I should get used to it.”

“That would be for the best, yes.” Ratchet knew his tone may have come off as harsh, but the last thing he needed was for Starscream to be led on. “I need to speak with Optimus. Do you need anything before I go?”

“No,” Starscream said, turning his helm away from Ratchet.

“Alright. If you change your mind, I am just a comm away,” Ratchet said as he stood. As he expected, Starscream didn’t respond, but it would have done more harm than good than attempt to continue the conversation.

Ratchet left the room, his spark heavy as he heard soft, mournful warbles from Starscream. The medic did his best to pay it no mind as he had other matters to attend to. He made his way back to one of the many command centers where Optimus and Knock Out were waiting. As the door opened, he saw Knock Out quickly move away from Optimus, an awkward grin on his face. Ratchet, always professional, chose to keep his disdain to himself instead giving the overly frisky medic an order. “Knock Out, please attend to Starscream while I speak with Optimus.”

“Has something happened?” Knock Out asked, half worried and half irritated.

“Please just do as I ask.”

Knock Out was about to retort further, but he glanced at Optimus, who gave him a nod. He abandoned his anger instead. “Alright, well, keep me posted,” he said before quickly leaving the room.

The moment they were alone, Ratchet gave a heavy sigh.

“How is he?” Optimus asked.

“The sparklings are doing much better since we’ve kept an optic on Starscream,” Ratchet began, “However, there has been a significant change in his behavior.”

“I have noticed it myself. Is it as you have speculated?”

Ratchet nodded. “I am quite certain Starscream has been trying to imprint on me. The bonds seekers forge are deeply and intimately tied to their psyche. The fact that he was bonded to Megatron only for him to be offlined would have been painful and traumatic at the very least. I suspect he successfully imprinted on Shockwave, making this most recent change in his life even more difficult.” Ratchet sighed again, sounding even more exasperated. “I fear for his mental health if he cannot cope with his gestation without a traditional mate in his life.”

Optimus considered these words, and was glad for Ratchet’s knowledge and insight. “Were you willing to become Starscream’s bondmate?”

“W-what?? Optimus, no, I could never-“ Ratchet sputtered, but paused at the possible implication. “Are you saying I _should_ become his mate?”

“I was merely asking. As long as all parties were consenting and clear with one another, I would have no issue with it.”

“Oh. I… must say I did not expect that,” Ratchet said. “Either way, I have already spoken with Starscream about it. I let him down as gently as I could.” The medic shook his helm sadly. “Optimus, I hate to ask, but as Starscream’s health is now cleared, may I please take a recess from him? I don’t know how much mental exhaustion I can take and it may be in his best interest not to have contact with me for a time.”

“Of course, Ratchet. You have worked hard to take the utmost care of him; you have more than earned a break.”

“Thank you, Optimus.” Ratchet turned to leave, but paused just a beat longer. “Please let me know if there is any drastic change in his health.

“I will, old friend,” Optimus said.

Trusting Optimus fully, Ratchet nodded and finally took his leave.

Now alone, Optimus considered the possible steps he could take to make Starscream more comfortable, especially if his mental health was in decline. If the seeker was trying to imprint on Ratchet…

Optimus walked to the main comm terminal and typed in a familiar frequency. It did not take long for the call to reach its destination, or the intended mech to answer.

“Prime,” Shockwave greeted, if it could so be called.

“Shockwave. How have you been?”

“Better, now that I can think clearly.” Shockwave seemed rigid in their very basic conversation. Behind him, Optimus saw the Predacons slink into view. “Did you need something?”

“Is that Starscream?” Skylynx asked excitedly.

“Tell him we said ‘hi’!” Darksteel added.

Shockwave turned to his creations to scold them. “Go elsewhere. Now.”

As the beasts dejectedly disappeared from view, Optimus spoke up. “They miss him?”

“For some reason,” Shockwave said, turning back around. “They never seemed fond of one another when he was here. … Did you merely contact me for small talk or to check on our living conditions?”

“Partly to check on you, yes,” Optimus began, but progressed carefully. “I also wished to discuss Starscream.”

“Why? He is no longer my responsibility,” Shockwave said in a hard tone.

“I am afraid that without a proper partner, his mental state is beginning to collapse.”

“Then perhaps the most logical approach is for one of you to bond with him. It is only a matter of time before he digs his claws into one of you as well.”

“I would find it best for you to reprise your role as his mate.”

“That will _not_ happen. It was difficult enough to be rid of him so that his pheromones no longer affect me.”

“Shockwave…” Optimus paused. It was true he himself did not know the true extent of Shockwave and Starscream's relationship. But after witnessing the carrying seeker's distress when last the two were together – and being separated – Starscream's feelings were clear. “Starscream needs you.”

“He needs a _replacement_ ,” Shockwave said flatly, “as I was for Megatron.

“If he declines that far, I am confident your medic could manually correct his processors.”

“We will not subject Starscream to that.“

“Then you are willfully aiding his decline.”

The screen turned black before Optimus could get another word in. He sighed. He should have expected as much, but he thought Shockwave almost sounded angry in his accusation. For now, Optimus could do nothing about it. In the meantime, he would pass on his request from Ratchet to Starscream and hoped it would not detriment his health any further.

Optimus entered the medbay once again, seeing Knock Out tapping away at the terminal and Starscream curled on his side on the berth, away from the door and quietly chirping. When Knock Out saw him, he suddenly looked more upbeat.

“Optimus! Ah, how are things?” he asked.

“Complicated, I am afraid,” Optimus answered, looking a bit grim as he eyed Starscream, who looked away but not aware. “Have you checked on their vitals?”

“I have. It is as Ratchet said: they’re all up to speed.”

“Good.” Optimus turned his attention to Starscream. “Forgive me, Starscream, but we must discuss a few things.” The seeker sleepily rolled his optics up at him. “You and your sparklings are all in nominal health and therefore you are free to traverse the ship as you like so long as someone is with you in case you go into labor.”

Starscream blunk slowly. _“Where is Ratchet?”_

Optimus furrowed his brow in brief confusion. “Ratchet?” Starscream nodded. “I am afraid he requires a sabbatical; he has been exhausted of late due to excessive stress.”

“ _When is he coming back?”_ Starscream asked, not even noticing he was still speaking his native glossa. _“I need him here.”_

“In Common, please, Starscream.”

The seeker's lip turned up in a snarl. “When will he be back?”

“He will keep me updated,” Optimus said, but quickly remembered he needed to steer the conversation elsewhere. “Knock Out will get you reacquainted with the ship in the meantime to help keep your mind at ease.” The Prime quickly looked to Knock Out to reaffirm his statement.

Starscream groaned as he sat up, but he was eager to stretch his legs again. The red medic moved to remove the cords jacked in to his hip, finally allowing the seeker free movement. Starscream looked to Prime for any further instruction.

“Do you need anything more?” Optimus asked.

“I… suppose not,” Starscream said weakly as he slid off the berth.

“Please do not hesitate to ask for assistance if you require it, Starscream.” Optimus offered a small smile before he turned to leave, entrusting Knock Out with Starscream’s well-being.

As Prime left, Knock Out shifted awkwardly. “Anywhere you’d like to go?”

“No,” Starscream muttered. But then, he finally began to mull over the past few days. Everything had led him back to this ship. The beginnings and endings of relationships, the verbal fights, the most recent rejection... Starscream knew where he wanted to go.

Nearly before Knock Out was aware, Starscream was out the door, making a beeline for his destination. The medic was quick to catch up with him just partway down the corridor to the left. “I'd appreciate some warning next time!”

Starscream was silent. He didn’t want to talk. He obviously wouldn’t get to see Ratchet, or anyone else he might have called his mate. Starscream did not want to speak to anyone, especially about nothing. A sudden ripple of pain caused him stall, but it would not stop him.

“Do you need to stop?” Knock Out asked. Starscream hastily shook his helm and kept walking, arms folded over his abdomen. “Where are we off in such a rush to?”

Only one thing remained in Starscream's mind as he kept walking, not saying a thing as he went, much to his companion's annoyance.

“I didn't want to say anything, but you're honestly worrying me,” Knock Out mentioned, “You've been unusually quiet and reclusive and that has NEVER been your 'thing' since I've known you. I know you're carrying and Megatron isn't around anymore, but-”

Suddenly Starscream stopped and Knock Out with him. The seeker stared transfixed at the door before them, seemingly forgetting someone was with him yet again.

“Starscream?”

“Ah-” Starscream shook his helm to shake his hazy thoughts. “I'm sorry. I- I need a moment. _Alone_ , in there. You understand, don't you?”

“Y-yes,” Knock Out answered. “Certainly. But, comm me, if you need anything, alright?”

“I will.” Starscream tapped in the pass-code to open the exclusive room, only ever reserved for two mechs. Before entering, he glanced at Knock Out. “... Thank you.”

He disappeared from Knock Out's view as the door shut between them.

Starscream was suddenly awash in memories both good and bad, but mostly fond and nostalgic. He dreamily looked around the room, much bigger than his own, likely bigger than any one mech’s quarters; it was the same as it had been with the same gunmetal grey walls, the same dented comm terminal, purple accents scattered throughout every decoration. Starscream could let out a sigh of relief that the Autobots hadn't touched it.

Starscream let out an anxious breath as he slowly walked to the center of the room where the oversized berth was stationed. So many memories were made there, he thought. The sheets were ruffled, pillow haphazardly placed, likely tossed about with the ship's movements. Without giving it a second thought, Starscream carefully crawled into the berth, taking time to feel the silken sheets Megatron had for berth coverings.

The seeker smiled as he remembered fonder things: the very first time Megatron had brought Starscream to his private quarters, intending for him to become more... 'intimate' with the ship's layout and where he could go if he ever needed a private audience with the warlord. They both knew what that actually entailed, and Starscream found himself seeking out those meetings night after night. As Starscream began to crawl onto the large berth, he felt his entire frame begin to heat. He felt the soft bedding beneath him, getting even further lost in nostalgia, suddenly thinking of their last night together.

Starscream's fingers soon found his valve as he thought back on how thrilled Megatron was that their new prisoner was just what they needed to finally end the Autobots and the war for good. He'd brought Starscream to his room, even carrying him like a newly-bonded bride to his – to _their_ – berth. Starscream felt his charge build quickly as his memories overtook him, remembering the request to bond. Though perhaps, it was more of a hushed demand. Megatron was always a passionate mech and such intense emotion could be misconstrued as something ulterior. But, Starscream was fortunate enough to know better, to know this strong, confident, sometimes overwhelming mech was about to become his mate. He let out a ragged sigh as he buried his face in a pillow that still smelled of the both of them together, his overload finally washing over him. Starscream curled over on his side, digits leaving the warmth of his valve to come rest by his helm, the other stroking fondly over his midsection.

More memories formed in his mind; memories of short-lived promises made by an arrogant but passionate mech. That same mech who Starscream would forever miss for the rest of his existence, who his own children would never know. Quick wells of coolant formed in his optics as Starscream curled further in on himself. It was then, Starscream realized, that he had never really given his late mate so much thought and consideration. After all, he did his best not to in his time with Sho- that _other_ mech. Starscream stopped thinking about him. He'd stopped remembering that he was truly gone no matter how much he accused other mechs of his downfall. Starscream never truly grieved for Megatron, and with that, he broke down into full sobs in the very berth he last shared with him.

. . .

Knock Out waited anxiously outside his former leader’s room. He’d heard Starscream crying earlier, but he thought it best not to rush in to interrupt. Starscream probably needed this, and so he let him be. But as the minutes ticked by in silence, Knock Out began to wonder if Starscream ever wanted to come out, thus weakening his trust placed in him by Optimus Prime. So, Knock Out took the middle ground and went to knock on the door but hopped back when it opened, showing a worse-for-wear Starscream.

The seeker looked up, optics glossy. He raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“I- was waiting for you,” Knock Out stammered. “Are you alright?”

“Never better,” Starscream groaned, rubbing his palm over his optics.

“Okay, well-“

“I’m going to be staying here, in his room.”

“Ah… I see no issue with that. I’ll pass that along to the relevant party. Just bear in mind you’ll still have to visit the clinic daily just so we may keep track of the health of you and your sparklings,” Knock Out noted. His optics took in quick details of Starscream's state; seeing nothing more than pure exhaustion, he did not argue Starscream's request.

Starscream nodded. “Bring me some energon, will you? I have some work to do.”

“I can do that. Just try not to overwork yourself,” Knock Out said before making his way down the hall to their storage.

Starscream watched him leave, then closed the door again, turning his back to it and sighing. He looked around the room, going over ideas in his helm detailing how he should proceed. As he got a general idea, he opened the door and made a short trip down the hall to his old quarters.

. . .

Once Optimus was informed in the recent changes to Starscream’s behavior and newly-chosen dwelling, the Prime did not hesitate to assist in his project, giving Knock Out a much-needed respite. However, Starscream briefly explained that by taking up residence in Megatron’s old room, it meant he would be making it his new nest, and no one would be permitted entry. Optimus respected his wishes and pushed no further explanation.

Starscream was admittedly grateful for Prime’s help, as he could move everything out of his old quarters much easier and faster. Bringing one armful of linen from one room to the other was already so taxing. Now instead, Optimus brought entire crates full of bedding and sundries, allowing Starscream to decorate as needed. He needed the preparations complete before labor, as his vigilance and care for his eggs would take priority.

Eventually Starscream moved to the improvised canopy of the berth, where sturdy poles were angled from each corner to point to the center. He wanted to drape various berth sheets over them to make a neat, dome-like covering for the epicenter of his nest, but he couldn’t quite reach as high as he had made them, even standing on the berth. Any lower and it could compromise the structure, so modification was out of the question. Starscream groaned as he stood on the berth, attempting to throw the covers over the rails. One after another, they fell at his heels. A few (more furious) efforts had him huffing in no time. He didn’t want to, but if this nest was going to be finished before he went into labor, he would need a little extra help.

“Prime,” Starscream addressed into his comm and plopping himself on the berth.

/Yes, Starscream?/

“I- um, require your assistance. Immediately.”

/Is everything alright? Are you hurt?/ Optimus asked. The concern was comforting to Starscream.

“I’m fine. It is… other matters. Come to Megatron’s quarters. ASAP.” Starscream quickly switched off his comm so Prime could ask nothing else.

As Starscream waited, he suddenly thought it may have been beneath the Prime to do something so menial just for him. But as the Autobots went out of their way to help Starscream be comfortable, it was likely in the realm of reasonable. So, Starscream felt no guilt when Optimus knocked on the door just moments later, probably returning from Starscream's old room for any remaining items the seeker may need. He went to the door to allow the large mech entry, the other stepping forward cautiously past the pale white curtain over the door, taking in the sights around him and completely forgetting normal pleasantries. Optimus noted the biggest difference from previous glances of the room was mostly tapestry hung about to give the sizable space a sort of elegance and intimacy to it. He was surprised with the urgency that Starscream had worked, despite him carrying a clutch of six.

“I’m down here,” Starscream said in an annoyed tone.

“Apologies,” Optimus said, now looking at the small seeker. “What did you require me for?”

“I need you to hang some tapestry for my nest,” Starscream said hurriedly, not looking at Optimus.

“I can do that for you. Where in particular?”

“Ah-“ Starscream’s optics shifted about. “There, over the berth. Please.”

Optimus nodded and strode to it, taking the loose, extra sheets strewn over the intricate railing at the edge of the berth and tossed over the rods above and carefully adjusting them to make sure they were even. Starscream watched from a short distance, making sure the Prime was taking meticulous care to make sure they were right. He was impressed when Optimus adjusted them to be even and symmetrical, the entire berth was soon shielded by a layer of semi-thick mesh in a menagerie of colors. Starscream would have worried about the repercussions of such an elaborate nest eons ago in Vos, but in this spacious room where only he would be roaming, he had nothing to worry about. As Optimus finished up the privacy coverings, Starscream began shifting uncomfortably.

“Under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t allow anyone in here,” Starscream mentioned softly as he sat on the bed.

“You have mentioned,” Optimus said, giving the tapestry another look over before going Starscream on the edge of the berth. “May I ask why?”

“The nest is exclusively reserved for bondmates. As the carrier mech, I, unfortunately, am forced to rely on my mate for comfort and food, among other things.”

“Protection, certainly.”

“Especially that.”

“I see. I wish most recent circumstances did not force you outside your comfort zone.” He saw Starscream shift in place. “Just know that we will do our best to provide for and make you as comfortable as possible.”

Starscream nodded, then his optics glanced at Optimus, thinking over what he wanted to say. “I want to lay them on my own.”

“Pardon?”

“I don't want to be in the medbay when I finally go into labor,” Starscream explained. Part of him briefly wondered if he'd stepped over a boundary by giving Optimus this order. “I want to be _here_ , in my nest. I don't have a mate; therefore, I want to deliver them myself.” He rubbed his servo over his belly lovingly, silently hoping they would come soon.

“I do not fully understand,” Optimus admitted, “But I and the others will respect your wishes. However, I request that if you are having significant difficulties that you comm one of us for assistance.”

Starscream nodded. Such a situation was likely to arise, and Starscream did not want to think on the chance of it happening. Instead, he changed the subject. “So… Why is it that you can’t smell me?”

Optimus looked surprised for a moment, but was glad to address the innocent inquiry. “I believe it has to do with the Matrix of Leadership. As it is a relic of the Primes, it stands to reason that it would – forgive me – optimize the user and null distracting elements, such as heat signals.”

“Hmm. Do you have the same urges as normal mechs?”

“I do not feel the need to interface, no.”

“Really?” Starscream asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. A grin crept over his face. “ _Can_ you interface?”

“… I believe we are getting a bit personal now.”

“But how am I supposed to get to know and trust you if I don’t know more about you?”

Optimus hesitated at Starscream’s insistence, but softened once the seeker began trembling with silent laughter. “Perhaps we can begin the foundations of a potential friendship beginning with other subject matter. Since you have been confined indoors for some time and if you would like some fresh air, I would be glad to escort you.”

Starscream instinctively chirped, his wings fluttered freely in his excitement as his optics met Optimus'. “I'd love to.”

The Prime held his servo out for Starscream to take, and the seeker used it for leverage to pull himself up. It nearly proved too difficult as his lower back suddenly felt very sore, but he kept his discomfort to himself. Before Optimus slowly guided him out of the room, Starscream looked back, admiring all of his – well, their hard work. Everything was perfect. Starscream only wished he had the small, metal aerie he'd made so long ago. But it couldn't be helped.

For the first minute or so, their travels were relatively silent, though Starscream's vents grew heavier with every passing moment. He needed to distract himself, but then he remembered something. “Oh!” Starscream stammered, suddenly worrying the Prime, “Sorry for damaging your novel.” He quickly averted his gaze to the floor.

“It is alright, Starscream,” Optimus replied with a soft smile. “It can be repaired. “There are far worse things you could have done in your anger.”

Starscream heaved a small sigh of relief.

At long last they had made it to the windy landing strip of the ship, the evening gusts wafting over both of their frames. It was cool and chilly, but to Starscream, the air had felt a bit too sharp. Maybe it had just been too long since he'd been exposed to the air?

Optimus led the seeker farther down the runway and Starscream fluttered his wings as they went, feeling the phantom sensation of flight, making his spark pulse that much faster. _Too_ fast. Suddenly, Starscream moaned in pain, collapsing to his knees and holding his midsection. He muttered to himself in Vosian, either trying to calm himself or the sparklings within him, he couldn't tell. But then another violent tremor wracked his entire frame and he cried out again. Optimus was saying something to him, but he could barely hear it with the high-pitched ringing in his audials. He felt a servo on his shoulder as he dry-heaved on the ground, and as another tremor hit, he finally cried out, “I-it’s time!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic has taken a lot of turns and Shockwave has largely been absent, but I'd love to hear thoughts, predictions, and even questions you might have.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave finds his place in the universe.

It seemed like ever since the call from Prime, Shockwave's plating had been prickling more than before. There was a residual tingling that remained after he had surrendered Starscream to the Autobots, but Shockwave hypothesized that to be typical; maybe he just needed a little time away from the seeker to become fully functional and clear again. But, perhaps it was just seeing the Prime that had unnerved him so, or worse yet, the subject matter of their conversation. But against his better judgment, Shockwave had answered that call, and now his own cognition was paying the price.

To make matters incrementally worse, he wasn't the only one affected.

The Predacons had become restless indoors, so Shockwave had to send them outdoors to burn off their excess charge. They were quick to return, however, not hesitating to attach themselves to Shockwave, most of the time saying nothing in the common glossa to him, or were otherwise silent.

“Is there a reason the two of you cannot entertain yourselves for a few, meager hours?” Shockwave asked irritably as he stayed hunched almost uncomfortably over a counter against the far wall of the main room so that he could work. The small welder he held sparked furiously as it traced the seams of the small oval. He only needed a few moments of peace so he could finally finish the last few adjustments...

“You been actin' different, Boss!” Darksteel said.

“Just because I have not been confined to a room and driving my spike into Starscream all day does not mean I have been acting any different than I normally would.”

There was a pause to Shockwave's movements that he hoped his creations wouldn't catch.

“We miss him too, Boss,” Skylynx commented sadly.

“I do _not_ miss him,” Shockwave said harshly, dropping his small welder to the side, whipping around to face the two. “Why do _you_?”

“W-well...” Darksteel sputtered.

“We know he didn't like us much,” Skylynx began, “But we wanted to protect him too!”

“Protect him?” Shockwave asked.

“Yeah!” Darksteel answered. “He's carryin' lotsa eggs, so he needs extra protection to keep 'em safe!”

“We know you're busy a lot, Boss, that's why we kept trying to spend more time with him!”

Shockwave was honestly taken aback. Beasts though they were, Skylynx and Darksteel had strong group instincts. Starscream might not have been one of them, but they still saw him as vulnerable since he was carrying and wanted to keep him safe just as Shockwave had.

“It hardly matters now, though I wish you had addressed me about this sooner.”

The Predacons looked at one another then to their creator. Darksteel chose to speak up. “Boss-”

“Do not-” Shockwave's argument was silenced by the main console beeping again, designating an incoming comm-link. Shockwave walked over to it, the Predacons close behind. At a mere glance at the frequency, he turned away from it.

“Who is it?”

“None of your concern.

“Do not answer it, but leave the terminal on. I am still tracking the progress of your future brethren.” Another paltry two Predacons was not remotely where he wanted to be, but anymore, Shockwave would take what he could get. “I will return momentarily. Keep yourselves entertained.”

Shockwave went to an adjoining room to find one of his welders for finer detail. As he began searching the cabinets, the beeping stopped. Perhaps finally, the Prime had given up, even if his previous experience had told him that likely wasn't the case, at least not for long. Shockwave paid it no mind as he continued his search. His most recent project was nearly finished and he wanted to have it just right. But his attention was drawn away yet again by a familiar baritone coming from the central room...

The scientist went rigid; though he didn't know what Prime was saying, the fact he was apparently on-screen now was worrisome in itself. _Damn Predacons_. Shockwave abandoned the search for the tool in question and darted back to the main control room, where his creations had crowded the center terminal that showed Optimus Prime addressing them. The entire universe paused just one moment as the Autobot leader looked past the Predacons and at Shockwave himself. He knew what the Prime wanted, and at a surface level, he was not willing to give it.

He marched forward from the doorway to the terminal. “I ordered you not to answer,” he told the beasts. His voice was calm, but Skylynx and Darksteel shrunk away at the sound of it, knowing full well when he was serious, scolding. They both parted a pathway to the main console, allowing Shockwave to speak formally with Optimus. “If this is about Starscream, I do not wish to hear it.”

“I believe you might,” commented Prime. His image suddenly shifted away, transitioning to a blank sound wave screen. Shockwave didn't understand at first, until he heard it: cries and whimpers from Starscream, whether from pain or pleasure, he couldn't quite delineate.

“What is this?”

He heard the Prime's voice again: “Starscream has gone into labor and will grant none of us entrance into his newly-made nest. He has been like this for over an hour and I fear he will not ask for our help regardless of whether or not he needs it. He needs his mate to be with him in this strenuous time. He needs _you_ , Shockwave.”

Shockwave wanted to argue, wanted to hang up and shut the terminal down for good just to avoid anything remotely resembling this conversation ever again. The Predacons made various noises of interest behind him but all he could concentrate on was Starscream's whimpers and Vosian dialect which Shockwave could only theoretically comprehend. Prime may have outright told him Starscream was in need, but it was unlikely he understood just how badly the proud seeker needed it. If nothing else, Shockwave had grown accustomed to the vocal cues Starscream gave him and was all too familiar with the distressed ones. It gripped at his spark, and suddenly Shockwave was overwhelmed by hazy, incongruent emotions. He wasn't even sure if Prime was speaking.

“Send me a ground-bridge,” Shockwave said through his metaphysical fog. Before the swirling, green portal appeared before him, he went to the back counter and took the unfinished but otherwise repaired nest and making his way back and out of the meager lab that he had for a short time called home.

A ground-bridge promptly appeared next to the main terminal moments after Shockwave had given Optimus his approval. As he went to the bridge again, he heard Darksteel and Skylynx begin to follow him. He turned to them, “Remain here. I will comm you with updates.”

With that, Shockwave disappeared through he ground-bridge, mentally muting the Predacons' noises behind him and landing in a very familiar room on the _Nemesis_. The moment he stepped from the portal, his optic was already scanning the room for the nearest life-form.

“Where is he?”

“Shockwave, allow me to speak with you a moment,” the Prime said, stepping in front of Shockwave.

“I must go to him,” Shockwave insisted, attempting to push past the much larger mech.

“Please pause a moment. I will allow you entry but please bear in mind that Starscream is extremely distressed. If you recognize that he is in need of proper medical help, please contact me. Ratchet and Knock Out have prepared the medbay for Starscream's delivery if need be.”

Shockwave glanced over the Prime's features for a moment, possibly seeing genuine care in those otherworldly blue optics. “I will bear it in mind. Where is he nesting?”

“In Megatron's quarters.”

Shockwave nodded and made his way past Prime with haste, his spark continuing to swirl uncontrollably in his chamber. He did his best to keep his mind clear and concise: all he needed was to be at Starscream's side in his time of need. Shockwave followed the path he remembered to Megatron's quarters as fast as he could manage in his root mode.

As he rounded his third corner, Shockwave finally came to a stop at the door with the familiar markings. He stalled, gripping the small basket in hand as he looked upon it as if it were a monolith. But then, he heard a familiar, high-pitched whine from behind it and that finally moved Shockwave to action.

Shockwave pushed aside the unsecured door to grant himself entry, then the white veil that covered the doorway and was briefly distracted by the unusual appearance of the spacious room. Immediately, he was bombarded by a thick, heedy scent that flooded his olfactories and it made Shockwave delirious. He forced himself to focus, turning his attention to the décor: Starscream had done quite a number on it as he did in his old room back with Shockwave, but with extra flourish. His attention was quickly turned to the berth where Starscream lay behind yet another veil, panting and crying out at short, random intervals. Shockwave nudged the door shut behind him and steadily walked toward it and very delicately pushed one of the dangling coverings to the side. His vents halted as he laid optic on Starscream, upright in Megatron's old berth, covered in condensation, his digits deeply buried inside his valve. There were no eggs in sight. Shockwave had barely noticed he'd let a verbal sigh from his vocalizer before Starscream had whipped his helm around to him.

The whole of Cybertron came to a stop as two red optics met one, deafening silence blanketing the two mechs as if they weren't even there.

Starscream's vents picked up as he finally spoke, yanking his digits from his valve, “S-Shockwave-!?”

“I am here to assist,” Shockwave forced out, holding up the handmade nest. Starscream's expression softened but his chest still heaved in panic. “Why were you self-facing?”

“I wasn't! I was-” Starscream's sentence dissolved into a weakened yelp as his entire frame convulsed, both servos now clutching his midsection.

Shockwave wasted no time in moving into the berth, gently urging Starscream to lean forward so he could make his place behind him. Starscream let him, whether he was too weakened or tired to fight, Shockwave didn't care. He quickly placed the polished aerie at Starscream's opening, the seeker adjusting it at just the right angle. To his surprise, Starscream had leaned back against him, and suddenly Shockwave could ask for nothing more in the world.

Shockwave wrapped a cautious servo around Starscream's protrusion and was pleased that another servo rested over his. For a moment, it was as if nothing had changed from the last time they were together.

“W-what are you doing here?!” Starscream said through gritted dentae.

“Prime contacted me,” Shockwave answered, remaining utterly calm. “He assumed you-”

“I told him I-” The seeker paused to cry out again, the sound reverberating even within the fragile confines of the inner nest. “I wanted- to lay them on my own!”

“I know. However, he informed me-” Shockwave paused as Starscream let out a low moan. He felt his entire frame heat, most of it cooling behind his codpiece. “You would be best left to someone you call your mate.”

“Ha!” Starscream barked despite his pain. “What sort of mate w-would abandon them?” Starscream asked, arching sharply away from him with an audial-piercing chirp. Shockwave kept a loose hold on the seeker, but his own legs inched inward to keep Starscream grounded. No sooner did Starscream settle down did he finally push a single egg from the narrow channel with a low moan. Once Starscream laid optics on the first of his children, he couldn't help but chirp excitedly, already touching it with the tips of his claws. It was round and dappled with glowing, blue spots, like stars mapped out in the night sky. _Beautiful_.

“I did not abandon you, Starscream,” Shockwave continued, taking a moment to see the first egg in its nest, “All I wanted was for you and your sparklings to be in good health, and with my limited resources, I could not give you that.”

Starscream was still heaving as he struggled to lay another egg, though he felt it moving in the right direction. “You- you forgot already that simple pain-killers are not-” He whined again. “Not enough to keep me healthy or sane.”

“I offered you to a more stable environment.”

“You gave me insecurity!” Starscream cried, the second egg of six finally rolling safely into the nest. He chirped quietly, despite his exhausted elation that the eggs were coming much easier now, but vitriol was quickly turned on Shockwave again, “You gave me instability! Uncertainty!”

“I only wished for your safety, which I knew the Autobots could provide.” Starscream's quick, heavy vents filled the dead air. His wings twitched. “Slow your vents, Starscream,” Shockwave said calmly.

“Shut up,” Starscream said through gritted dentae. “Why are you pretending you care now?”

“Pretending is a waste of time and energy. My choices and actions are made with purpose.”

“Then what-” Starscream groaned and curled in on himself. “What is your p-purpose now? Hm? What do you get out of this?”

Shockwave remained silent, only holding tight to Starscream's servo as a response. The seeker turned his helm to look at him expectantly. Shockwave made a point to lock optics with him. The only thing to break it was another massive tremor tearing through Starscream's midsection. He cried out again with an arch to his back. Starscream quickly righted himself, never letting go of Shockwave's servo, opening his legs a bit wider. He made a weak attempt to push again, but quickly gave up and leaned back against the bigger mech with a miserable whine.

“I didn't ask for this,” Starscream muttered, “I didn't want a family yet. I wanted to have a home first, time to build a proper nest...” He leaned back, turning his helm toward Shockwave to hide in his neck. “But I- I still love them regardless!” he declared, rubbing his and Shockwave's servo over his belly. “I just wanted to feel safe- and you tried to give me that- but it wasn't enough! I wish it was, because-” Starscream stopped again with another cry, his back arching further as he gave another hard push. Soon, another egg joined its sibling in the rounded nest below. Starscream heaved a sigh of relief, though he still had more lifeforms within him.

“It is alright, Starscream,” Shockwave reassured him. “Just concentrate on your vents.”

Starscream quickly nodded, doing his best to collect himself and focus, despite the pain that irregularly erupted in his midsection, as if every microfiber tried to tear itself apart. Instead, his vents became sputtered and airy. There was just too much pain. How had he expected to make it through this on his own?

For once, Starscream couldn't help but be grateful to the Prime for his unadvised call to Shockwave.

However, the pain seemed to go on for hours with no end in sight; a lengthy period dragging on with no progress. Just three left. Shockwave remained at his back the entire time with no complaint, even in near-silence, only rubbing his servo over Starscream's; his vents long and slow, a gentle heave behind Starscream as if he was encouraging the same from him. It seemed to work as Starscream's intakes became more steady, though still ragged as his physical pain continued. His frame was burning hot and he felt coolant form at his optics. Starscream no longer mourned for Megatron, but instead held hope for the future of his sparklings.

With astounding luck, two eggs were delivered one after the other into the rounded nest with their siblings, and Starscream found his vents coming faster again. He had no insults left for Shockwave, but instead was grateful for his support; their servos remained interlocked.

Finally the last egg was free to join its clutch in the nest, its carrier heaving a weighty sigh of relief as well as reserved sobs he had tried so hard to hold in. But, Starscream quickly doubled over in a wash of emotion and glad the ordeal was finally done. Shockwave went with him, holding him fully with both arms. He looked over quaking shoulders to see the full nest: a clutch of six round eggs, each glowing with their own unique and showy designs. They were beautiful.

Starscream finally calmed himself enough to gently pull away from Shockwave's hold only to lay astride his eggs, pulling the whole nest close to his chest. Through the heated emotion and warm coolant running down his face, Starscream was smiling. He was happy and he was proud, both of which were easily earned after all he had endured. The scene had Shockwave's spark swelling and for once, did not take the time to sort out the reasoning. Instead, he recalled part of his research regarding seeker post-gestation.

“We should get you to the showers,” Shockwave said quietly.

Starscream still held his clutch close to him, subtly shaking his helm. “Not yet.”

“Can you bring them with you?”

Again, Starscream shook his helm. “Not yet.”

Shockwave pondered this a moment. His more recent research claimed that seeker's were adamant about keeping one another clean, especially after laying. Starscream didn't seem eager for it, but he was the one doing all the work. So, Shockwave had to create a work-around as he did so often for Starscream before. He made to move off the berth when a quick, sharp servo caught his arm.

“You aren't leaving, are you?” Starscream asked, worry prevalent in his tone.

Shockwave turned to him, reaching his own servo down to Starscream's face. “I will not be far. I am merely bringing cleaning solution to you. I will return momentarily.”

Starscream nodded and reluctantly let go, returning to his offspring and chirping softly to them. He felt Shockwave slide off the berth and his optics followed him as the scientist walked to the adjoining wash room. Starscream turned his attention to his sparklings.

It didn't take Shockwave long to return with a small basin of warm, soapy water and mesh cloth in hand. He saw Starscream eye him as he took his place on the berth again but his attention again turned to his sparklings, gently stroking his talons over each one lovingly. Shockwave picked up the small rag and partially rung it out over the bowl. He intended to do the work so that Starscream may rest... Instead, he held it to the weary seeker. “Would you like to do the honors?”

Starscream chirped his response first, then more properly voice it. “Yes.” He sat up slowly, still shaking from the physical and mental exhaustion, but took the mesh from Shockwave. The other mech inched the water bowl closer and Starscream wasted no time in his cleaning ritual, gingerly rolling over each egg to wipe off every bit of excess fluid so they could shine even brighter.

Shockwave watched as Starscream took meticulous care in cleansing each individual sphere. He marveled in their shape and size; it looked as if a single egg could fit in the palm of his servo. They each glowed intermittently, almost as if they were trying to communicate with one another or their carrier. These were more questions Shockwave would have for Starscream at a later date. His quest for knowledge wasn't that important right now.

He took note of Starscream's expression as well as the seeker cleansed his young of fluids. There was a faint smile, and in his optics, what Shockwave knew in his spark to be pure love.

Soon, all the eggs were clean and their carrier again smiled proudly, his wings aflutter as each one shined. He set the rag back down in the water and made to lie down again, but Shockwave stopped him.

“Remain upright a bit longer,” he said, moving to stand and taking the bowl with him. “Give me a moment to retrieve fresh water.”

Starscream looked confused a moment, his wings twitching but neutral. He let Shockwave do as he needed as he went back to idly stroking the sparklings' shells lovingly. As the other mech returned again, he mentioned, “The sparklings are perfectly clean; what do you need more water for?”

“Assuming my research was accurate and broad enough, you require cleaning as well,” Shockwave said. He noted the flutter in Starscream's wings, the widening of his optics, and the charming little sputter that escaped his vocalizer when he was flustered. “I understand that your sparklings are priority, but now that they are very much taken care of, I would like to do the same for you, with your permission.”

Starscream fluttered his wings once again, delivering his answer by turning his frame in place, putting his back to Shockwave. As the other mech had not yet acted, Starscream turned his helm to look over his shoulder at him. “Well?” he asked, flexing his wings suggestively.

“I wanted to be sure,” Shockwave answered plainly, swishing the mesh cloth in the lightly-soaped water. As he squeezed the excess water from it, he couldn't help but think of the deeper meaning behind Starscream so willingly turning his back to him, giving him full access to his wings. It wasn't as if this was the first time, but the circumstances were altered and their trust and need for one another had fractured. It seemed, for now, that faith placed in him by Starscream had been restored.

Shockwave gently began rubbing the back of Starscream's neck first, making the seeker trill softly, already melting beneath the touch. He moved fluidly from one shoulder to the other, moving to Starscream's back, between and beneath his wings. It wasn't long before Starscream was panting as he was wiped down and surely, Shockwave was taking his time in his volunteered task. Once he reached the wings, however, Starscream began biting back moans. Shockwave's claws were dexterous enough to reach deep crevices and still apply just the right amount of pressure along the edges.

Starscream's vents were quick and shallow, but not distressed as Shockwave worked him over. Shockwave leaned into him a bit more, applying careful pressure along the main wings. Starscream hazily wondered if Shockwave was intentionally trying to arouse him.

“How are you feeling?” Shockwave asked, making the seeker jump.

“I- F-fine!” Starscream answered. He wiggled his wings, angling them to they did not block his view of Shockwave. “Ah... Were you done?”

“Not quite,” he responded, dipping the cloth back in the water.

Starscream wiggled his wings in anticipation, stealing the occasional glance at his glowing clutch of eggs. He felt as if his very spark could burst with how full it was. Then, he felt the cloth return to him again, this time on his lower back, making him jolt forward.

“Are you in pain?” Shockwave asked quickly.

“No, just a bit cold.”

“I see. Should I freshen the water?”

“It's alright. Really.”

Shockwave nodded. With Starscream's approval, he continued his cleaning ritual, gently swiping the mesh across the narrow backside and widened hips. He moved lower still, meaning to cleanse the area Starscream would need it most, but he paused. Starscream wiggled his hips as if he was trying to get him to continue, but Shockwave needed verbal consent. Cautiously, he moved the cloth between Starscream's legs, barely making contact with the swollen folds of the seeker's valve, the panel never having closed. “May I?”

“Yes...” Starscream said breathlessly and widening his legs just a little farther. “Just be gentle.”

“Of course.”

Shockwave sighed a long-held vent, hoping to send his tension along with it. Instead of worrying about it, he went back to work in bathing the smaller mech. He pressed the cloth against Starscream's valve, rubbing along the length of it. The seeker sighed heavily, his back arched, legs opening more in invitation. Starscream was plenty clean with a few good swipes, but Shockwave's servo continued to move, now rubbing small circles over the anterior node. Much to Shockwave's surprise, Starscream was shallowly humping his servo in an attempt to gain even more stimulation. The scientist briefly wondered if Starscream had given himself to anyone during the brief, few days they were apart if he seemed this desperate. Yet another thought he dashed away as he closed in on Starscream, their plating barely scraping against one another in their proximity. Still, Starscream did not object; instead he arched beneath the larger mech, placing his aft almost directly into Shockwave's lap. Instinctively, Shockwave dropped the cloth in favor of holding on to Starscream's hip and pressing his pelvis flush against the seeker's exposed valve. There was a pure but needy heat that emanated from the smaller mech that Shockwave could no longer ignore.

“Shockwave,” Starscream whimpered. He looked back at the bigger mech with a simple request. “Please.”

With his presumed permission, his spike panel opened, allowing his cord to pressurize into Starscream's waiting hole, the smaller mech gasp and press himself back onto the thick spike. Without missing a beat, Shockwave covered Starscream's frame with his own and let his hips do all the work, his helm pressed against the seeker's shoulder. He thrust eagerly into the still-gaping valve offered to him, showing the other mech just how much he missed him. Starscream knew it as he sung his praises in his own glossa, informing anyone who could hear it that he was positively thrilled with their reunion.

The impromptu session did not last long as Shockwave quickly reached his overload, pumping thick spurts of transfluid deep into Starscream's chamber. The seeker gladly accepted it, arching his back just so and fluttering his wings in gratitude. Shockwave was grateful he had learned much of the meanings of Starscream's body language, but was far more pleased that he was at his side again.

They remained locked in their position for several moments, until Starscream decided his sparklings needed tending to. He looked back to his mate and chirped in such a tone that Shockwave felt he understood; he gently withdrew from the seeker and modestly tucked his spike away. Starscream quickly curled himself around his nest again, Shockwave making his familiar place lying astride him. Now aware of Starscream's comfort level, Shockwave held no qualms about resting his helm over Starscream's shoulder so that he too could watch the beautiful eggs glow. He was pleased that Starscream had made himself comfortable between him and the sparklings, feeling so much of the warmth and joy that pulsed vibrantly through him. But then, those feelings soon receded, along with the angle of the wings Shockwave had set himself between. Instead of pushing for explanation, Shockwave held the smaller mech closer to him, rubbing circles on the now-empty protrusion of Starscream's belly.

“When are you leaving this time?” Starscream asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He was exhausted.

“Who claimed I was leaving?”

“Why wouldn't you?” Starscream asked just a bit louder, “You got another frag out of me, my eggs have been laid and I'm in someone else's capable servos. Isn't that what you wanted?”

“No,” Shockwave answered before he could stop himself. He knew Starscream was bound to try to argue, so Shockwave instead pushed forward with honesty. “I had no intention of reuniting with you after I relinquished you to the Autobots. However, Prime contacted me several times, and upon the most recent, he had sent an audio feed of your labor.”

“He did what??” Starscream gasped, his entire frame tensing.

Shockwave soothed him with more gentle rubs along his midsection and sides. “Had he not done so, I would have likely remained at my base and I would not be here with you now.”

“How could that have possibly, conveniently made all the difference?” Starscream's wings were twitching now.

“I could not explain it at the time, as my frame moved long before my processors. I must stress to you the gravity of the situation for that to happen – at my baser functions, I saw you as my bonded mate and sought to be at your side as you laid your eggs. I have not had the proper time to truly assess why I would act instinctively rather than logically, but the answer does, for once, appear simple.” Starscream suddenly nestled back into his embrace. “Unless you explicitly tell me to, I will not leave you again.”

“How can I trust you, after what you'd done?”

“I only ask that you allow my actions to speak for themselves. In the meantime, you should rest, Starscream.”

“But... my sparklings,” Starscream said drowsily. He pulled the nest close as he nestled himself against Shockwave.

“They have both of us here with them,” Shockwave reassured him. “They will be perfectly safe, but you are exhausted.”

Starscream nodded, his optics finally dimming. “Protect them.”

“I could do nothing less.”

In no time at all, Starscream had dozed off, leaving Shockwave in mental solitude for what would certainly be a mere short while. Shockwave knew Starscream needed a brief respite from his mental and physical exhaustion and he was glad to remain vigilant while the other mech obtained it.

 

. . .

 

“He wants to speak with us about living arrangements,” Shockwave said, holding a groggy but awake, more relaxed Starscream against him. They held servos, Starscream lying perpendicular to Shockwave between his legs, laying his helm on the broad chassis.

“I don't want him in here yet,” Starscream murmured, eyeing his clutch from the side of his optics. “Too soon.”

“I told him that would likely be the case. He recommends speaking to each of us separately so the sparklings will not be alone for any length of time.” He looked to the eggs, then to their carrier. “Prime trusts us, Starscream. I believe we should extend the same sentiment for now.”

Starscream nodded, “He has seemed almost naively trustworthy while I've been here.” He began tracing the outline to the glass of Shockwave's chest as he spoke. “Maybe he actually does want to help us.”

“And if he does not, I will defend you and your young until my final vent.”

The two mechs looked into each other's optics and beyond. Starscream pulled Shockwave's elongated helm to him where he placed a kiss to the side, then resting the crest of his helm against the other.

“I will speak with him first and comm you if things should go awry,” Shockwave said, pressing his helm again against Starscream's. The seeker nodded as he moved away from Shockwave so the other mech could make a proper exit from the bed, then through the main door after traversing the many tapestries Starscream had hung up.

Shockwave walked just a few meters down to a small storage room where Prime was waiting in the middle, next to an idle comm terminal. The massive Autobot remained neutral, stone-faced even as the door closed behind Shockwave. “How is Starscream?” he asked.

“Still doing well. He is still tired, but that is to be expected.”

“Good. Ratchet would still like to give a proper examination of the eggs at some point, but we will wait for Starscream's permission,” Prime mentioned. Receiving no response from Shockwave, he instead offered a serene smile. “Allow me to properly greet and welcome you, Shockwave.”

“While I am grateful you contacted me – belligerently so – I am exclusively here for Starscream and his children.”

“I am aware, and glad you chose to assist Starscream in his delivery, but now we must discuss all of you staying with us Autobots further.

“I will discuss said issues with Starscream as well, and I would prefer that we come to a consensus so that we have as few problems as possible.”

“Agreed,” Shockwave said. “Allow me to preface this discussion by saying that I do wish to remain at Starscream's side regardless of your decision. I will take the deceased sire's position as his mate and protector.”

Optimus nodded. “I am glad to hear it. For now, I will pardon the both of you as Decepticons; including the sparklings, you will have a place to stay among us, even if you both choose to remain on the _Nemesis_. However, that does not mean that you will not be made to pay for your war crimes eventually.”

“What will you have us do, then, Prime?” Shockwave asked, remaining completely rigid across from the other mech. “Keep us tethered here? Offline us once the offspring are old enough to fend for themselves?”

“We are attempting a new beginning, Shockwave. No such barbaric actions will be taken against any of you. Instead, we will ensure you are fueled and healthy, but will not cross any territorial borders Starscream may have created during his gestation. We do ask, however, that one or both of you remain in contact with us so that we may monitor you and your sparklings' health.”

“I can be the arbiter of contact. I know that Starscream can be... argumentative.”

“That is completely acceptable.”

“I must ask how you expect the both of us to pay our penance.”

“That has not been fully agreed upon at this moment, I am afraid.”

Shockwave considered that response, logically deciding it was not to his liking. Perhaps it had been Starscream's unintended influence, but Shockwave was not prepared to put his unfounded trust in a war enemy, even if they claimed passiveness. “You understand that neither of us will fully take you at your word.”

“I do,” Optimus said with a nod, “It is why I wish to remain transparent with you and Starscream and hope that our actions will speak our truths to you.

“In time, we will prepare a proper hearing and sentence for your crimes, but we will also give you both an extended reprieve to care for your offspring long after they have hatched. You and I both know they are the future of Cybertron and thus we will work together as much as you allow us to nurture and care for them. Should you refuse our direct help, then so be it. But know that we will be involved by extension by offering energon and – hopefully – housing beyond this old war ship.”

Something in the back of Shockwave's mind told him he could trust Prime, and he needed to know if it was because he _wanted_ to trust him or because his extended experience spent at odds with him told him as such. But there was another issue he needed to address. “I also request safe passage for my Predacons. I know they too have caused their fair share of problems for you as well, but they can be utilized for the good of all of us. Their tracking skills are impeccable and can easily locate hidden caches of energon,” Shockwave explained. “I also request that I be allowed to finish cultivating the final two I was able to successfully clone.”

The Prime looked hesitant, as Shockwave thought. “I will discuss it with the others. Your creatures did a number on Ultra Magnus,” Optimus said. He eyed the other mech to gauge his reaction, but that was difficult, when Shockwave was all but faceless. “He is recovering, however. He does his best to hide his limp.”

“You could consider their labor a sort of repayment for their actions.”

“We will consider it.”

A silence clenched the space between them as they sized each other up. There was a bitterness and yet a small amount of mutual respect.

“Please allow me to contact and update them with this news.”

“I will, so long as I am here with you.”

“I expected as much,” Shockwave said, making his way to the smaller, central terminal, tapping in the frequency he needed to reach his former base. Prime stepped up behind him, but Shockwave kept his optic on the screen. A meager few seconds passed before two pairs of golden optics were staring back at him, looking elated.

“Darksteel. Skylynx.”

“Boss!” they answered in unison. “Where are you?” Darksteel. “Is Starscream okay?” Skylynx.

“I am on the war ship; Starscream is here with me, completely safe. The sparklings have arrived, but they will not hatch for another week.”

“We wanna see!” Darksteel said.

“When are you coming back??” Skylynx added.

“Calm yourselves. I am speaking with Prime about bringing the both of you here. But you must be patient,” Shockwave said.

“We will, Boss!”

“Tell Starscream we said 'hi'!”

“I will. Take care of one another until I have more information.”

Shockwave shut down the comm, suddenly feeling a short wave of his own exhaustion. There was still much he had to discuss with Starscream as well.

“They have their full trust in you,” Prime noted.

“Yes. And if I give them my word, they will do you no harm.”

“I am willing to trust you, Shockwave, but bear in mind I am not the only one making decisions about such important matters.” Shockwave turned to face him and so he continued, “As I have mentioned, we will not require your sentencing right away; we will give you and Starscream time to bond with your offspring and ensure they are in they are in good health. Should you need the extra assurance, Ratchet or Knock Out would be glad to assist.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Shockwave said, suddenly feeling a bit antsy. “If I may take my leave, as I'm sure Starscream is growing concerned of my absence.”

“Certainly. Just remember we are but a comm-link away,” Optimus said, stepping away from the door and allowing Shockwave an exit. “Please inform Starscream I am in no hurry to speak with him, but we should convene soon.”

Shockwave nodded but swiftly made his exit and made a beeline for his former superior's old quarters where his mate was waiting for him. The term didn't seem quite so foreign or filthy anymore to him. Calling Starscream his mate only seemed... logical.

In no time at all, Shockwave returned to the nest, where Starscream lie on his side, consoling his clutch in their nest. Shockwave stepped over the small fragments of metal wire at his pedes and to the berth that remained lovingly covered in long sheets to keep the surrounding space secluded and intimate. He pulled part of the curtain back so he could make his way back in to the central nest, where Starscream lie in wait for him. He felt his spark swell when Starscream looked at him.

“Shockwave,” the seeker breathed. “What did he say? Are we allowed to stay?”

“Prime would prefer that we stay, yes,” Shockwave answered, making his place again next to the smaller mech. “He still wishes to speak to you, but will grant you the time you need beforehand.”

“Good, because I don't want to speak with him right now.” There was that dreaminess to Starscream's tone again, and Shockwave couldn't blame him with the way he looked at their sparklings.

“I believe you should soon, rather than immediately.”

“I will, just-” Starscream paused again, unable to stop touching the shells of his clutch.

“Please, Starscream. Soon.” Shockwave laid his palm on Starscream's thigh, firm enough to know that he meant it.

“Alright, alright.” Starscream gave his helm a light shake just to remove himself from his own daze. His sparklings were still in his full view, but he turned to face the other mech, the one who had kept him safe through so much strife and turmoil, all of his own volition. Starscream turned and wrapped his lanky arms around Shockwave's neck, sighing as he lay his head on the broad, purple chassis once again.

“While we are on the subject, I requested the allowances of the Predacons to be here as well.” He felt Starscream flinch in his lap, wings taking a noticeable dip. “They were more fond of you than they let on.”

“What? How do you know?” Starscream grumbled.

“They informed me. They wanted to keep you safe as well, knowing you were carrying. They just did not express it properly.”

“I still don't want them around my sparklings...”

“I understand and will tell them so. I only ask that you give them a proper chance, Starscream.”

Starscream shifted, but no longer wished to stay on the subject, instead adjusting it toward his own creations instead. “Why did you never tell me their genders?”

“I did not think it important at the time,” Shockwave answered, allowing the former discussion to drop.

“Of course it's important!” Starscream said in an almost scolding manner. “I compiled a list of names, but knowing what they are would have helped to narrow them down!”

Shockwave's finials twitched, but the response was conditioned when he felt Starscream was irrational. “My apologies if it was that important to you. I admit I am curious what designations you have decided on.”

“Well,” Starscream began, situating himself between Shockwave and his nest. He looked down at them, feeling his spark swell again. “Some of the ones I had decided on kept changing with... circumstances, I suppose. During most of my gestation, I had considered naming at least one of them partly after you. Another perhaps after Megatron. But then I came here, and had thrown out every name I considered because I was so furious and miserable.” Starscream eyed Shockwave at a side glance, and was at least grateful the other mech was intently listening. “I'm not angry anymore. You're here with me now, and with my sparklings, and that's all I care about.”

“I am grateful you and the sparklings are in perfect health.” Shockwave too turned his helm toward the lustrous eggs that lie completely still in their nest. “I want nothing more than to remain at your side and continue the state of our relationship previously.”

“As do I,” Starscream agreed, his wings fluttering freely at the statement. “As for their designations...” He gently prodded the first egg that had emerged, having already memorized the pattern of each of his young. “The eldest will be Sunsurge.”

“A strong name.”

Starscream's wings fluttered as he went to the next one. “Second eldest will be Cygnus.” The third egg, he rubbed his thumb over carefully. “The third, my eldest daughter, will be Titania.”

“You can tell their genders in this state?” Shockwave asked, suddenly very curious.

Starscream nodded, but didn't give the curious mech a proper answer. Instead he moved on, laying his claws on two of the eggs. “These two will be closer than the others. Alumina and Luminus will be their designations.” He finally got to the final egg, which had fewer spots but its pattern was no less elaborate. “And this one...”

Shockwave watched intently as if the sparklings were moments away from hatching. Realizing Starscream had paused, he finally looked to him instead.

“I want to call her Quakewave,” Starscream said quietly. He saw Shockwave's finials twitch, but not in the usual way when he was so often annoyed. “Is that alright?”

“Starscream...” Shockwave started, looking down at the clutch again. A theory formed in his processors, but he felt everything in his spark. “I am honored.”

Starscream chirped his glee, his digits returning to the eggs, gently running them over the tops of each one. “I feel as if they were being stubborn on purpose.”

“Stubborn?”

“It should have only been a few minutes for the laying to begin after I went into labor. That's why I was 'self-facing'; I was making a feeble attempt at stretching myself to see if it would help.”

“It seemed to.”

“It did. Or, they were just waiting for you to arrive first.” Starscream eyed Shockwave with a ghost of a smirk, his digits still tracing the tops of each one of his eggs. “It's not a bad story to tell them when they're older.”

“I agree,” Shockwave said, suddenly fascinated with the circumstances of the laying process. “It will be roughly one week until they hatch, correct?”

“Yes. During that time, we just have to keep them warm and clean. Talking to them is ideal.”

Shockwave nodded. “Is there anything more we must do to prepare for their arrival?”

“We require proper bedding for them. They can't exactly stay in the one I've built for them and it's not the best idea to keep them in the berth with us. I'm sure Prime would help if we asked.”

“Did he assist you in building all of this?” Shockwave asked, turning his helm around to view the nest.

“He did. I was surprised, honestly.”

“It seems they truly are genuine in trying to help when you needed support the most.”

Starscream hummed in agreement, too caught up in adoring his eggs to give the statement much thought. Though, there was something that crossed his mind. “I hope you're prepared for them to call you 'sire',” he said, examining each egg for any sign of imperfection. When Shockwave didn't respond, he looked up, only to be met with that bright, unyielding optic that somehow bore a look of skepticism. Starscream raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“You would give me that title?”

“Is...” Starscream's wings began to lower at the inquiry. “Do you not want that?”

“Starscream,” Shockwave started, taking the seeker's servo suddenly and squeezing it tight. “On the contrary; there is little I would want more. It was my assumption, however, that title was exclusively reserved for Megatron, the true sire of your sparklings.”

“It would be, were he around to claim it,” Starscream noted before pulling his attention away from his sparklings to give it to Shockwave. He gently laid his clawed servo on the side of Shockwave's helm. “You've been here with me during my gestation when you had no such obligation. You willingly took care of me; I don't even want to think about where I might be without you,” Starscream replied, his servo with his helm, resting it on the broad shoulder.

“It had seemed at the time you grew on me like cosmic rust.” Starscream scoffed at the comparison. “Though every decision I made revolved around your well-being, I hypothesized that once I sent you away, the affection I felt for you would fade.”

Starscream suddenly pulled back, his optics suddenly frantic. “That's really why you surrendered me??”

“No,” Shockwave said firmly. “It was a theory that remained at the back of my mind.”

“Then...” Starscream looked just behind him at his sparklings, still safe and glowing in their nest. Then he turned back to Shockwave, “What is your conclusion?”

“My conclusion is that my affection for you runs deeper than I had once thought. No matter what I did, I could not purge you from my processors. I found myself performing more research on seeker gestation, detailing proper care for the carrier.”

“You even repaired the nest I made,” Starscream noted, his claws tracing the now less obvious seams on the aerie.

“Yes. You never left my mind, Starscream.”

For a moment, the seeker eyed Shockwave, then quickly clamored into his lap, pressing his full frame into him.

“Starscream-”

A sharp digit was held up to his optic as a gesture to be silent. Starscream then rested it on Shockwave's shoulder instead. “You never left mine, either, despite my more... violent thoughts toward you previously.” He nuzzled his helm against the side of Shockwave's, his frame beginning to tremble. “I'm so glad you're here, Shockwave.”

Shockwave pulled the smaller frame into him in a full embrace, determined to figuratively never let him go again. He was at last beginning to come to terms with his own, long-withheld emotion and thought it best to let it flow naturally. Shockwave's processors began running through scenarios and ideas about what his future would hold, and was glad to accept Starscream's – and _their_ sparklings' help in establishing it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who wanted sparkling-interaction, especially with Shockwave. Couldn't quite make it fit here and it was already so long. Hopefully it was still filled with gooey feels. I don't write happy endings very often.
> 
> If you've been reading from the beginning, thank you for sticking with me. If you just started this fic, I thank you also. This has been rather different to work on and I've enjoyed every bit and hope you join me for the next adventure.
> 
> Feel free to check out my other work on Tumblr and DeviantArt under the same name. Have a lovely day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave cements his legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I love this pairing now and wanted that creator-sparkling interaction, so everyone gets a bonus chapter.

Shockwave had long gotten used to the nightly ritual that was preparing six bottles for six needy sparklings, but it had always felt like an extension of his work with how he had to measure the base, mid-grade with nutrient-rich energon, and just a splash of synthetic energon. He, alongside Ratchet and others, had finally made it safe to use in small doses, and so Shockwave found it acceptable to give to his children. All of that work had become much simpler though with the addition of his new arm that replaced his cannon, included with a mirror image of his original servo. He was told that it was a collective effort of Autobots to construct the thing, and despite the lengthy effort it took to get used to, Shockwave was nothing less than grateful for assisting in an important catalyst in his life.

The remnant of his old life was not destroyed, however, merely locked away. Shockwave hoped he would never need it again.

He had little time to be sentimental about such things nowadays though, as he had six, small sparklings running about and four, full-grown Predacons as his creations to care for. Shockwave was thankful his second set of Predacons survived. Having Darksteel and Skylynx already made it somewhat easier to train and domesticate Rampage and Quickstrike, and gave them a full pack of their own. Though there were never any serious incidents with the newer Predacons, Starscream didn't quite trust them to be alone with his children, and therefore always had himself or Shockwave there with them. Shockwave assumed that much like Darksteel and Skylynx, it would take time.

While Shockwave's processors mulled over how his actions led him to such an unexpected branch of life, Quakewave sat on her sire's shoulder while he made her and her siblings a late dinner. She had memorized by now how exactly their food was made: the same three types of energon poured in the exact same amounts in the ever-same containers they were always in. Like her sire, she was a quick study. But her mind was elsewhere.

“When is Carrier coming home?” Quakewave asked, a tiny yawn punctuating her question. She looked much like Shockwave: an entrancing shade of lavender and one big, ruby optic that centered her face. Thankfully unlike him, she had a traditional intake and would not have to go through the same sort of feeding ritual that he did. But like Starscream, she was a seeker, having short little wings that would one day grant her flight so she may grace the skies with him.

“Soon, love,” Shockwave answered, topping off the last of the liquids.

“You always say that.”

“Because it is true.” Shockwave placed a cap on the final bottle and turned to call for his younglings. “Children.”

Almost immediately, five sets of pattering feet scrambled towards him, as well as four pairs of much heavier ones behind them. The sparklings lined up next to one another and chirped in varying degrees of excitement. The Predacons knew they weren't included in the call but Shockwave would never tell them otherwise.

He reached up and picked Quakewave off his shoulders to place her in line with her siblings. She squeaked indignantly as she set down. Shockwave made sure each sparkling was accounted for before handing out their dinner. His optic stopped on one of them. “Luminus, please stop chewing your sister's wing.”

The others turned to their sibling, who was nibbling at Alumina's wing, though she didn't seem to mind. Obeying his sire's order, he turned his helm down and sadly wiped his mouth with the back of his servo.

“Apologize to Alumina.”

The tiny mech looked at his twin, “Sorry, 'Lumina.”

“It's okay, Lum'nus!” she said, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders. Luminus chirped and hugged her back, his siblings chirping happily as well.

“Very good.”

Finally, Shockwave turned to the counter again to pick up two of each bottle to give to the appropriate sparkling. He gave the first two to the twins, Alumina and Luminus; the young mech eagerly began downing his fuel while his sister waited for the rest to be given out. Their armor was a pale silver, but lined with vibrant, purple biolights along the seams. Alumina even had a glowing orb on her forehead. They were often the mischief-makers of the clutch.

Shockwave then handed another two bottles to Cygnus and Titania. Cygnus too often wanted to experiment with dyes used for armor and had unfortunately plastered a wall or two with neon pink and sickly shades of green. His armor was a bluish gray and his red optics shown more brightly than his siblings. Titania though looked much like her primary sire – to Shockwave's chagrin – with a bulkier frame and all of her armor was completely gunmetal gray, stubby wings included, and was very book-smart already. Thanks to Shockwave's insistence on their education, she was always reading, and her favorite activity was reading to the ever-attentive Predacons. They both sipped at their bottles, Cygnus already walking back to his spot on the floor to return to his coloring tablet.

The last two bottles were handed to Sunsurge and Quakewave, the oldest and youngest of the lot. Sunsurge eagerly took and gulped down his bottle. He was such an active youngling and could easily wear out both his creators with his antics. Quakewave though, was careful and considerate and always demanded the attention of the elders. She chose not to feed until her carrier returned home and attached herself to her sire's leg.

As the other sparklings began to disperse, Shockwave addressed his Predacons. “Yours are in the back corner of the refrigerator, labeled for each of you,” he said, gesturing to the appliance. “Rampage, Quickstrike: Please behave yourselves this evening. Work within your orders given and return when called.”

Rampage, a fiery red beast who still needed proper social molding, grunted his acknowledgment while Quickstrike, the golden, heavily-armored amalgamate nodded eagerly. Each of them retrieved their fuel to keep them going for their nights and wasted no time in downing their respective glasses.

“Thank you for keeping them entertained,” he told the other two.

“No problem, Boss!” Darksteel said with a grin.

Shockwave nodded, watching as Rampage and Quickstrike took their leave for their nightly shift for scouting, then picked up Quakewave again and moved to the couch. The tiny femme hesitantly sipped at her bottle, resting her tiny helm on Shockwave's chest. Titania sat next to them, where she read aloud to Luminus, who sat in the corner behind her. Shockwave looked around the room to see every sparkling somewhere around it: Cygnus continued scribbling, Alumina started a new tower of building blocks, and as the Predacons seated themselves on the floor again, allowed Sunsurge to attempt to climb them. Everyone was safe and happy, and for now, there was nothing else Shockwave could want in the world.

Then, he heard the door click, and something came to mind.

Suddenly, every sparkling was wide awake and excited to see their carrier as the door opened, each of them scampering to him, their bottles left forgotten throughout the spacious room. Shockwave quickly set Quakewave down before she tried to leap off of him. They flocked to Starscream, who was more than happy to see them all even with the short time he was away. He knelt down to attempt to keep each one in a tight and loving hold. Shockwave's spark swelled again.

Shockwave watched as Starscream picked up every sparkling; two of them clung tight to his back over each shoulder. The other four cuddled up to his chassis as if they were trying to fuse themselves to him. Starscream chuckled as he walked to his mate with them all in tow, their children chirped happily to have their carrier home.

“Welcome home!” the Predacons said.

“How was your flight?” Shockwave asked, standing to greet him as well.

“Uneventful, as always,” Starscream said, nuzzling each of his warbling offspring.

“Has that not always been what you wished?”

Starscream trilled, whether it was to Shockwave's question or their noisy sparklings, the larger mech was unbothered. He closed the gap between them and nudged his helm against Starscream's crest, still leaving plenty of room for the sparklings.

“Tell us a story!” Alumina demanded from Starscream's shoulder.

“Story time!” Quakewave added.

Shockwave and Starscream shared optic contact as the younglings chirped and squeaked between them. Starscream smirked at his mate, but addressed the children, “What kind of story would you like?”

“Scary story!” Cygnus chirped.

“Not before bed,” Shockwave interjected.

“Long story! With lotsa fighting!” Sunsurge said, clapping his tiny servos on his carrier's chestplate.

“No! Love story!” Luminus argued, trying to grab at his brother's stubby wing. Sunsurge attempted to swipe back at him until he was placed in his sire's arms. Starscream seemed slightly relieved to lose some of the weight he was holding.

“Enough now,” Shockwave said. He stroked a sharp digit over his sparkling's helm to calm him as the youngster still warbled angrily.

“How about all of those stories in one?” Starscream asked them. “Would you like to hear how your sire and I met?"

“I do I do!” Titania answered. A few positive chirps followed her, though Sunsurge was still adamant about his own position.

“Can we listen to the story too?” Skylynx asked excitedly.

“Yeah, we haven't heard this one!” Darksteel added, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Starscream rolled his optics but didn't bother to hide the smirk on his own face. “Oh, why not?”

The two beasts voiced their excitement as they followed Starscream to the couch, making their place on the floor. Shockwave had taken a seat on the left side, finally able to get Sunsurge to settle down. The tiny seeker still grumped in his sire's lap but obeyed in sitting still as his carrier sat next to him with the rest of his siblings. Each toddler disengaged themselves from Starscream but remained close to him, Quakewave and Cygnus being the only ones to make their spots next to Shockwave.

“Would you bring the children their bottles?” Shockwave asked the Predacons. “They seemed to have forgotten all about them in their excitement for their carrier to return home.”

Some sparklings chirped in agreement, others looked sheepish at their sire's words. But nothing made any of them happier than having both of their creators home to spend time with them. Darksteel and Skylynx both picked up each partly-empty bottle from around the room, taking a quick sniff of them to identify which sparkling it belonged to. As they did, Starscream looked to his mate, talons wandered to Shockwave's arm, silently asking for his attention. He got his wish as the single, ruby optic found his. Starscream fluttered his wings, leaning over just enough to whisper to the other mech, “ _I've missed you._ ”

“ _I have missed you also_ ,” Shockwave said, nuzzling his helm against Starscream's, allowing the seeker to pepper kisses along the length.

“YUCKY!!” Sunsurge cried almost angrily. As both parents looked down at him, he placed his returned bottle in his mouth, looking away from them both.

“ _You weren't gone long_ ,” Titania commented.

“We still miss one another when we are apart, Titania,” Shockwave told her, swiftly switching out of Vosian. He still was not quite as fluent as he wanted to be, and left that part of the education exclusively to Starscream.

“Story! Story!!” Quakewave demanded.

“Alright, alright,” Starscream conceded with a chuckle. After delaying for so long, he considered making the opening to this story far more interesting. “This may come as a surprise, but your sire and I didn't like each other very much at first.”

A few angry chirps burst forth as Starscream hid his grin from his children. “Why not?” and “Do you like Sire now??” were the loudest questions. Each parent quieted the younglings in their own ways; Darksteel and Skylynx just watched on in anticipation.

“Of course we like one another,” Shockwave reassured them, rubbing a thumb between Sunsurge and Quakewave's wings. “Sometimes we may even prepare dinner together.”

More chirps. Starscream shushed them, giving a playful side-eye to Shockwave.

“Is this a happy story?” Luminus asked.

“Does it have a happy ending?” Alumina asked.

“It is... somewhat happy,” Shockwave answered.

“But it has a _very_ happy ending,” Starscream added.

Suddenly the sparklings settled in more to listen so they didn't miss a thing.

Starscream gently shushed them until they quieted to soft chirps. “Your sire and I met when... Ah, there was far more fighting amongst our kind.”

More chirping.

“Why was there fighting?!” Alumina cried.

“Did you get hurt??” Cygnus asked.

Starscream shared a worried look with Shockwave. He didn't anticipate so many questions, especially difficult ones.

“Perhaps a story for another time,” Shockwave said.

“ _I wanna know_!” Sunsurge insisted.

“When you're older,” Starscream reiterated. “As we were saying, your sire and I didn't care for one another. We-” He paused, considering his next words very carefully. “We worked for the same mech, but we had our own roles. Despite that, we would sometimes compete for his attention.”

“It was not competitive,” Shockwave added, “but your carrier did enjoy the sport of it, especially when he technically outranked me.” He mused at the way Starscream's wings locked and the knowing look he got from his mate.

“Did you talk about it?” Titania asked.

“Ah. Not how we should have,” Starscream said.

“Though, we were not very involved with one another until after the fighting had stopped. That is when our relationship turned serious,” Shockwave added.

This time, happy chirping followed Shockwave's statement, as well as some excitement from Darksteel and Skylynx, as they knew they were getting to where they came in.

“We got to know one another beyond professional acquaintance,” Shockwave said. Seeing the somewhat confused looks on his children's faces, he realized his choice of words may have been a bit too vexing.

“What your sire means,” Starscream said, “is that once we grew close, we thought we could start by raising the Predacons together.”

“Were they little, too?” Luminus asked.

“They were,” Shockwave answered, “but they grow much faster than us.”

“We got this big in three months!” Darksteel said proudly. Many excited “oohs” and chirps responded.

“Though, you were mostly fully grown in the tank already.”

“Yeah, but us Predacons still grow fast!” Skylynx added.

“Sire, will we grow that fast??” Sunsurge asked, his bright red optics wide.

“Not quite that fast, I'm afraid,” Shockwave said.

“Aww!”

“Back to the story!” Alumina said.

“Good idea, love,” Starscream responded. Thankfully, everyone settled back down and now focused on him. “After we spent some time raising Darksteel and Skylynx, we decided it best to raise all of you together, as one.”

“When you were still in your shells, your carrier and I educated them how to best interact with you,” Shockwave mentioned. “We explained that you would still be delicate and vulnerable.”

The sparklings looked perplexed once again and looked to Starscream for help. He couldn't help but smile at their innocent expressions. “That means they had to learn to be careful with you, to be gentle.”

“We were super careful!” Darksteel interjected.

“You were; you both learned quickly,” Shockwave added softly. His beasts both grinned.

Starscream continued the story unprompted, “And, ones that we once called our enemies helped us to give you a good home-”

“Was it Optimus?” Quakewave asked.

“Yes,” Starscream answered with a chuckle, “He and his friends helped us. We have a home, energon, and all of you are perfectly healthy, and that is all I could ask for.” The yellow one was never included in any mentions, but he had yet to explain to his children that he was a mech to avoid. Ignoring that detail, he picked up Titania to give her a quick peck on her cheek, then hold her close to his chassis. As if they intended to swell his spark, Luminus and Cygnus both latched themselves onto his torso. Almost in response, Quakewave, Alumina, and Sunsurge hugged Shockwave. Feeling left out, Darksteel and Skylynx too nestled up to their creators, but only nuzzling their helms on free space. The two eldest mechs accepted it gladly, and as one big family, cuddled together and basked in a warm glow of love for one another.

“I believe it is past your bedtime,” Shockwave said, knowing the relevant party would understand. As expected, he received tiny whines and warbles in respinse. Some such sounds he was so often used to hearing in a different pitch by another mech. “We have a full day planned tomorrow, so you all must be up early to enjoy it.”

“Park!” Quakewave announced.

“I wanna go to the park!” Darksteel added.

“We will, certainly, if you all recharge soon,” Shockwave said.

As if by magic, both Predacons bounded toward their room and five out of the six sparklings ambled towards theirs. Titania stayed behind.

“I wanna hear more stories,” she said, resting her helm sleepily against her carrier.

“We will come up with a good one for tomorrow night,” Starscream cooed softly. The tiny femme nodded and allowed Starscream to pick her up as he stood. He held her dozing frame against him for a moment before gesturing for Shockwave to follow to the younglings' bedroom. Shockwave stood to meet Starscream, gently nuzzling his helm before they walked together. They'd pick up the empty bottles tomorrow.

“As they passed the threshold, they saw each one cuddled up together in their oversized bed, at least two of them already deep into recharge. The parents quietly made their way to the berth and Starscream gently lay Titania at the far end of them, the sleepy femme immediately making herself comfortable against Sunsurge, who was already out.

Shockwave made his way to the other side of the berth and with Starscream, pulled the blanket up over their children, leaving their tiny helms to poke out beneath it. They made sure they were comfortably tucked in before making a silent exit through the door, leaving it open as they made their way to their own room.

At last, the two adults were alone in their small but acceptable quarters together. Deep sleep was the inevitability, but there would always be something more to discuss. They left the door unlocked to allow easy access to the Predacons and sparklings both, just in case of any sort of emergency.

Shockwave made sure the door was shut behind him, then turned around to see Starscream stretching before him; limbs stretched high and wide and wings straining and fluttering to loosen stiff joints. He heard the comforting chirring that Starscream so often made when he became relaxed, letting Shockwave know that he could do the same. “How do you feel?”

“Lovely,” Starscream said quietly as he continued to stretch. Had Shockwave not known better, he'd say that Starscream hadn't flown in a decade. Starscream turned to him, positively beaming as he closed that already small distance. “Sorry I'm home late,” he said, nuzzling the side of Shockwave's helm, “just trying to get in as much air time as possible.”

“I understand. You were unable throughout most of your gestation, so it is only natural you would go on long flights.” Shockwave returned the affection, even pulling the smaller frame close to his.

“Even after two years?” Starscream teased, continuing to rub his scent on his mate. “How were they?”

“They were fine.

“Cygnus thought it best to challenge Alumina to a hovering contest, but she could not be pulled away from her building blocks.” Shockwave so loved to see such a warm smile across Starscream's features as the seeker chuckled at such antics. “Titania was examining Darksteel's claws before pulling him with the other Predacons to read-” Shockwave paused as Starscream began lining kisses along his helm, and he felt his frame immediately respond with radiant heat. “Luminus continues chewing on things other than his pacifier...”

“Keep going,” Starscream purred, nipping at Shockwave's finials. “I love hearing you talk about them.”

Shockwave hummed, not sure if it was best to continue, or interrupt it momentarily so that he could throw the lithe frame to the berth and advance past the conversation. “Sunsurge is eager to fly. He knows I cannot teach him and he grows impatient.”

“It only seems natural; he must get it from his sire,” Starscream said, more thinking aloud than anything. Upon realizing what he said, however, he completely froze, wondering if Shockwave would react poorly.

“Perhaps. But it does not mean he cannot be taught patience or willpower.” Shockwave lifted Starscream's lowered helm so they could meet optics. “I will teach them well, Starscream.”

Starscream couldn't help but smile at Shockwave's words, glad that he wasn't upset. “I know you will.” He pecked a few more, choice kisses on the bigger mech's helm before pulling him to the bed. “How do you want me?”

“I want you,” Shockwave began. He suddenly lifted Starscream's right leg and used his other servo to claw open the small valve panel between. “To overload before I enter you.”

Before Starscream could utter any sort of reply, he felt Shockwave's sharp digits enter him suddenly. There was a slow but methodical rhythm to the movement, easily making Starscream pant heavily and cling to his mate as he worked. With a few, properly angled thrusts, Shockwave found the very apex of Starscream's valve, most noticeable with the seeker's high-pitched chirp.

“Have I found your spot?” Shockwave asked, his tone very teasing despite remaining monotone.

“Y-yes!!”

“Lower your volume,” Shockwave warned, “We just put the children to bed.” Starscream hastily nodded his acknowledgment while Shockwave watched hsi blissful face a moment as it tilted back, taking in the pure ecstasy of his expression. He barely had to move his servo anymore since Starscream's hips began doing all the work. “Look at me,” he ordered. Starscream's optics shot open at the order. His hips kept moving as if he were under a spell, his optics only seeing the single orb glowing back at him. “Good pet.”

“S-Shockwave- I'm so close-!”

“Very good,” Shockwave praised, still looking into more frantic optics as he allowed his servo to be used as a toy by his mate. Starscream was unbearably desperate and it was always a treat to see the smaller mech come undone with pleasure. His servo was dripping profusely with lubricant, its evidence leaking onto the floor beneath them. Starscream always insisted to clean it up, but Shockwave was never in a hurry. He enjoyed remembering where and how they had coupled, long past the evidence being wiped away.

Starscream cried out suddenly, his valve gripping Shockwave's digits and a clear fluid gushing from his slit. His vents stalled as he finished, having forgotten to keep his optic contact as they had rolled back in his helm.

Shockwave nudged Starscream's chin to gain his attention, the seeker's optics barely shuttering as they found his mate again. “This is quite the benefit of having two, working servos now,” he said, letting Starscream's leg fall before slowly spinning the seeker around and bending him over the berth. “It is far easier to maneuver you...” Shockwave used two digits to glide up the wet slit and hold it open, “any way I wish.”

Starscream bit into the sheet beneath him to quiet his moans as he listened to the wrapper of the rubber tear. He wondered to himself if he should bring up the issue now or later, but either decision was quashed as he felt a slicked spike enter him.

Starscream cried out as Shockwave's spike angled perfectly against his gestation chamber, nudging the topmost node even slightly. Shockwave was quick to latch a servo over his intake. “Do you wish to wake the sparklings after having just put them to bed?” he asked. Starscream shook his helm quickly. “Then you must manage a lower volume.” Shockwave removed his servo and continued driving his spike harder into the needy valve. It yielded to him perfectly as if it knew what he wanted.

Though, Starscream still did his best to remain somewhat quiet, to remain a good, submissive mate for Shockwave. Breathy gasps and short, soft moans were all he managed as he rubbed at his slit as he was taken. He had assumed Shockwave was in one of his coded moods with how aggressive he was being, and Starscream rarely had an issue with it. But he felt the larger frame close over his and slow his movements. Starscream could have purred with the sudden closeness.

“I truly did miss you, Starscream,” Shockwave said quietly, closing one servo over Starscream's.

“You know I won't be gone forever,” Starscream scoffed. Though he sounded dismissive, his digits entwined with his mate's. “Do you worry?”

“No. I simply wish for your safety,” Shockwave answered, pulling the smaller mech closer with the other arm, “and your closeness.”

Starscream trilled as he kissed their combined servos. _“I love you.”_

“ _My spark longs for you.”_

Starscream could feel Shockwave's spike pulsing as his overload approached, but he wasn't ready for their night to end just yet. “ _S-stop._..”

As told, Shockwave immediately ceased his movements, suddenly worried he'd hurt his mate. “What's the matter?”

“Let me turn over,” the seeker said, then whispered into Shockwave's audial, “ _I want to bond with you._ ”

In an incredibly rare instance, Shockwave openly moaned at Starscream's words. “I would be honored,” he said, gently pulling his spike free and taking a step back to give Starscream room to move. Lubricant dripped lewdly from his spike.

Starscream moved to the center, fanning out his wings beneath him and reclining, his claws teasing the folds of his valve as he spread his legs, giving his mate a filthy grin. At that suggestion, Shockwave crawled into the berth with him, taking his place between Starscream's legs again. Without a word from either mech, Shockwave kept his optic locked with Starscream's, his spike making its place in his valve again. After only a few thrusts, Starscream opened his chest plate to Shockwave like an offering, bathing his mate in an aqua light. Though he had seen it several times, Shockwave couldn't help but be entranced by the swirl of blue, all that Starscream was in his very core. Not wanting to keep the seeker waiting too long, Shockwave too allowed his plates to open; his spark a much deeper shade of blue that complimented Starscream's. While maintaining his hips' pace, Shockwave pressed his chest to Starscream's, combining their essence, emotions, and desires.

Deep in their sparks there was playfulness, longing, and as always, a deep, unending feeling of genuine love for one another. Shockwave had almost grown addicted to the unbridled, physical wave of such emotion from the very first time they had bonded; thankfully, Starscream was there to help him keep such desires in check and allowed them to set comfortable parameters for initiating the intimate contact. Now, Shockwave did not take the feeling for granted, but he shamelessly basked in his mate's energy that warmed him like a sun.

But then, Shockwave felt more than just his mate dancing around his spark. There were more, small, faint energies that mingled with his own that he had never felt before. Each one felt like pure love and comfort, and it quickly narrowed down the possibilities of what these signatures were. “Are you carrying?” he asked, voice echoing around their personal, inner space.

“I am,” Starscream said softly back. In an instant, Shockwave's response came as a radiant burst of warmth that covered Starscream's spirit in a warm blanket. There was no hiding from how he truly felt later; Shockwave was utterly thrilled that Starscream was carrying again.

“You are having my children,” Shockwave said, just to confirm it to both of them. On the physical side, his spike swelled as he rapidly approached his overload. He felt himself dig into Starscream's hips as he finished and remained locked inside the smaller frame until he was sure he was empty.

“They are yours,” Starscream echoed, keeping Shockwave locked into him. “They are yours.”

Shockwave and Starscream curled around one another as they came down from their respective highs; Starscream digging his claws into whatever seam was convenient on his mate and Shockwave keeping his smaller mate pulled close with both servos, intent on never letting him go.

After several moments of indulgence, cuddling, and quiet warbles from Starscream, Shockwave found himself with finally pulling away from his mate; separating their sparks and frames alike, Shockwave brought them both back to reality. He allowed himself to slump to the side, but forced himself to focus on the news he was just given. “You are truly carrying?” he asked, laying a limp servo on Starscream's midsection.

Starscream nodded, still appearing completely lucid from bonding.

Shockwave was in disbelief despite how warm his spark still felt. “We had been using protection long after your first clutch.”

“I suppose one of them broke without us realizing,” Starscream said, an edge growing in his voice.

“Starscream, I believe it is too soon for us to have more children.”

“Your actions have said otherwise!” Starscream suddenly sat up to be optic-level with his mate. “Your interface habits have told me you wanted more!”

“Explain.”

“There's a very particular way that seekers mate in an attempt to spark their mate, things you have done! The way you move your hips, how shallow your thrusts get when you're close, and most importantly, how you stay inside me long after you've finished.” Starscream detailed everything he considered important, and as they had already grown so close and comfortable, he had no problem listing off intimate details.

Shockwave had not expected the uncomfortable feeling that was left after Starscream went into great detail about his sexual habits, though once some thought was applied to his words, Shockwave supposed he couldn't argue.

“If I must admit, yes, I would have liked to be the one who gives you another clutch of sparklings. However, I wished to wait until our current children are older and more independent.

“How is it though that I have not detected your scent?”

“In the first few weeks, it is incredibly subtle. I noticed the Predacons caught on to it recently and had to set off scent diffusers to distract them. You likely won't notice it for at least another week.”

Shockwave absorbed this information, though it caused him a painful bit of panic. “They will have to be relocated temporarily while you are giving off that scent.”

Starscream nodded. “We should still set up play-dates for them and the sparklings. They're practically inseparable.”

“We will. They won't be happy about the temporary changes, but I'm sure they will be thrilled you are carrying again.”

“...Are _you_?”

“I am glad, yes, but remember that I always will approach things with my processor before my spark. It will be a challenge raising so many young offspring who are close in age and already in so much need of our care.” Shockwave took Starscream's other servo in his, is a challenge I will readily accept with you.”

Starscream chirped, immediately wrapping his arms around his mate and nuzzling into him. “Thank you, Shockwave.”

“It is my pleasure, Starscream,” Shockwave said, returning the warm embrace. “Though you do make me wonder about something.”

“What's that?”

“Do you intend to repopulate the whole of Cybertron yourself?”

“What if I do?” Starscream challenged, fanning out his elegant wings. “Will you help fulfill my wish?”

“I feel I would accept most of your challenges,” Shockwave answered assuredly, pulling his mate closer by his hips. “Preferably when I am warned beforehand.”

“If you happen to spark me again after this clutch, I will be sure to inform you immediately,” Star said wearing a signature smirk, rubbing his off servo over his still-flat midsection.

“See that you do.” As serious as Shockwave sounded, he rubbed his helm affectionately against Starscream's in a loving gesture, telling him he was at peace and comfortable. Starscream returned it, and wrapping themselves around one another, fell into a deep recharge that would prepare them for a full day with their sparklings.

They would need that energy when they broke the news to them that Starscream was already carrying again, as it meant more siblings for the six they already had, and more to protect if the Predacons had any say in it. But, their sparks were full and had an even fuller family; beyond the health of their current and future offspring, Shockwave and Starscream could not ask for more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was also filled with gooey feels since it has even less misery in it. Another thank you all who took the time to read this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and crits welcomed.


End file.
